Dreams of Innocence
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: [5-28-05 - Chapter 32 Posted] With mearly hours to go until the start of the Golden Isle Tournament, there still remain many unsolved dangers.
1. Chapter I: Fifty Dreams in a Case

Authoress Notes: I've been working on the next parts for both Once Upon an End... and Harry Potter adn the Shadow Realm, but then my muses gave me a great idea for a fic. I'm sure you are all aware of all of those Tea/Anzu bashing fics out there and not many pro-Tea fics. Well, I decided to add another Tea fic out there. There is no Tea/Anzu bashing in this. (Tea-haters, I'd advise you don't read this. ^_^). Any and all reviews welcome (even from the haters).

I do not own YuGiOh! or Duel Monsters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter I: Fifty Dreams in a Case

            Watching from the side, Anzu gave a small sigh. Yuugi and Jounouchi were, once again, were dueling one another. Honda and Ryou were also watching, enjoying the duel and cheering both boys on. Time had passed since Battle City and things seemed to quiet down. Everyone had changed, each one was stronger and even more confident in life. Except for one.

            She hated to admit, but Anzu felt that she had been deserted and powerless. Yuugi and the Spirit had grown even more attached to each other, relying on one another often. Jounouchi had grown into a fabulous duelist, almost rivalling Yuugi and Seto's level. Even Ryou was stronger. He could put up with Bakura and keep him under control. Honda had also changed, though it had nothing to do with Duel Monsters or magic. The brown-haire dboy had grown stronger and a bit more cleverer. Seto had expanded Kiaba Corporation even more throughout the world, his second largest location point was in America. Mokuba was following his brother's shadow, learning more and more of the ropes in the buisness. 

            But Anzu...she had been left out the dust. Even though she wa shappy for her friends...and she really was. She was proud of all of there accomplishments, but they just seemd to no longer need her around. her dueling skills were feeble compared to Yuugi and Jounouchi's and they were all confident and strong without her encouragement. Closing her eyes, she let the thought hit her.

            They didn't need her anymore.

            Silently, she turned and quietly walked away. No one had noticed her departure. That didn't surprise her. 

            Opening the shop door, she stepped outside into the chilly afternoon. Pulling ehr jacket clsoe, she began walking. The breeze blew, tossing her short auburn about.

            "I just have to face it," she murmured to herself. "They don't need me anymore. Heck, they never needed me around in the first place." Diggin her hands deep into her pocket, she stared down at the sidewalk while walking. "I mean, I can't even win a duel anymore. IF something wrong ever did happen again in Domino, the others would be able to handle it no problem. They never needed my help, what little I could that is." Sighing, she shook her head. "I should just concentrate more on my dancing now. There's no point hanging around them anymore if I'm not needed." With that, she walked home in silence.

            Unlocking the door, Anzu quickly hurried inside, closing the door behind her. Taking off her tennis-shoes, she saw that neither of her parent's shoes were there either.

            "Guess I'm home alone," she said, mostly to herself. Placing her shoes down and hanging her jacket on the coat rack, she raced up the stairs to seek comfort in her room. Stepping inside, she gave another small smile, but thens miled, looking around. The walls were plastered with posters of various dancers, all in whom she idolized. Walking over to her stereo, she turned it on and hit the play button. One of her favorite American bands, Good Charlotte, blasted in the room as she flopped down on her bed. Folding her arms behind her head, she stared up at the ceiling which ahd glow-in-the-dark stars and planets stuck to it. 

            Without warning, Anzu felt a furry, warm body pounce onto ehr stomach. Lookign down, she giggled. A calico-kitten was mewing innocently at her, tail swishing back and forth. Sitting up, Anzu petted the feline.

            "Hey there Emi," she said kindly, scratching behind the kitten's ear. "How's it going?"

            "Nyao!" was her answer. Giggling, she lifted the kitten into her arms, kissing the top of its head gently. The kitten purred happily and rubbed against Anzu's cheek. 

            "You're happy to have me around, aren't you," asked Anzu sadly. "At least I have someone who doesn't mind my company." Emi meowed again, before leaping form ehr arms and jumping onto her desk. Blinking, Anzu stared as the kitten began to paw at a small package that lay on her desk.

            "Hm...didn't see that," murmured Anzu as she got up and took the pakage into her hands. Tearing off the brown paper, she looked inside. Blinking, there was a blastic case filled with Duel Monster cards and a note attached to it. Taking the note, she opened it and read it aloud: "Do not doubt yourself. Take this deck and prove yourself wrong. You _are_ needed." Staring, she let this sink in. "Who the heck sent this to me?" Examining it, she found no signature. The note was even typed. Placing the paper down, she took the plastic case and opened it. Carefully taking the deck into her hand, she shifted through them. The deck consisted of fifty-cards, all in red card protectors. 

            "Who gave this to me?" she wondered aloud, looking down at the Princess of Tsurugi card. "And, woah...three Wingweavers! And two Amebas! This is...amazing! Invader of the Throne _and_ Protector of the Throne..._oh my god..._" gasping in shock, she stared. "_Blue-Eyes White dragon? Dark Magician?_" Emi jumped onto her shoulder and peered down at the cards, apparently uninterested. "_Who did this?_" she gasped, looking through the entire deck. Picking up the note again, she read it several times, before turning her attention back to the deck.

            _Do not doubt yourself._

            The words echoed inside her head.

            _Take this deck and prove yourself wrong. You are needed._

            Holding it tightly, the note crumpled in her grasp, but she didn't care. She was staring at the deck, thinking. Then, a soft smile crossed her face for the first time that day. Pocketing the deck, she truned off the stereo and left the room, leaving a bewildered Emi behind. racing down the stairs she slipped on her shoes and grabbed ehr coat, racing back out. Filled with excitement, she raced back to the Turtle Shop.

~~~~~~~~~~

And we end there! Now, just a note to readers, Anzu's new deck is actually my deck. I _originally_ had three Wingweavers, but I lost one! ::cries:: Gotta get another one from my sister! 

I hope you Anzu fans are enjoying the story! Please review! And, yes...I will tolerarte Tea/Anzu hater reviews. But I'm warning you people, I will laugh at them. ^_^ Have a nice day! Next chapter coming soon. **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	2. Chapter II: Dreams Shattered like Glass

**Authoress Notes:** ::looking at the reviews:: Holy Genbu on rye!...You all really _like_ this fic! I am in complete shock right now...::to Anzu-haters:: HAHA! TAKE THAT! ::sweatdrops:: Gomen...it's early in the morning and I'm listening to my Japanese YGO CD...I think it's the second OST...anyway, I'm so happy that there are Anzu/Tea fans out there! Go us! ::cheers:: 

One little note on my deck, just to be a P.I.T.A.: Soemone commented that it was amazing that I hate a BEWD _and_ DM in my deck. Well...::grinning:: I have _another_ BEWD, Seiyaryu and Universe's Origin Dragon! ::veyr proud of herself:: (Oh, on that last dragon, it's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to the peps who have the American version. I got mine in a Japanese Curse of Anubis pack.). If I get a third BEWD, I might replace my three Wingweavers and use them...::thoughtful for a oment:: Naaah...love Wingweaver too much...

Okay, enough ranting from me. Enjoy! ^__^

I do not own YuGiOh! or Duel Monsters. Anzu's new deck is based on my own deck. All rights reserved.

~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter II: Dreams Shattered like Glass

            Anzu, filled with excitement, couldn't wait to tell the others of her new find. Feeling the new deck in her pocket already boosted her confidence. That, and the fact that somebody out there _actually_ believed in her. As she turned the corner, the shop came into view. A sly grin crossed her face.

            "I'll sneak around back and surprise them!" she giggled, liking the idea. Running to the back of the shop, she opened the door and stepped inside. Quitely, she snuck to the doorframe to the next room and crouched behind it, planning her surprise. She listened carefully.

            "-she had left."

            "Wonder where she went."

            "Ah well, who cares. At least she's gone."

            "Yeah. Never liked her anyway."

            "Thank god she left!" Anzu held her breath, taking all of this in. These words stung like a thousand knives. Tears began to brim in her eyes. Her hand moved to her mouth, choking back a sob. Without a word, she fled just as quickly as she came. Tears flew as she did, the pain in her heart terrible. She left so quickly, she didn't even hear what they said next.

            "She never did grade us fairly, I mean, dat teacher hated me!"

            "Jou, I think Miss Tsuki hated _everyone_."

            "Good point." It was then that Yuugi noticed something.

            "Hey guys, where's Anzu?" Blinking, they all looked around.

            "I didn't even see her leave!" agreed Jounouchi, setting his hand down.

            "I guess we were too preoccupied with the duel," spoke Yuugi sheepishly. 

            "Hey, have you noticed that she's been distant lately?" questioned Honda. "I mean, I haven't seen her smile in a while." Ryou nodded.

            "She's been awfully quiet and keeping to ehrself. I really hope she's okay," agreed the white-haired boy.

            "I hope she's all right," said Yuugi softly, looking down at his cards. "She's been having a tough time lately. I mean, her parents are getting a divorce." Everyone stared at him.

            "Are you serious?" exclaimed Jounouchi, completely shocked. yuugi nodded, looking at them.

            "Yeah. She's been taking it hard, She told me two days ago but told me not to worry about it. But I do worry." He looked at the shop's front door. "I hope she's okay..."

            Fleeing from the shop, Anzu sobbed, letting the sorrow consume her.

            {I was right!} she thought bitterly. {They _did_ hate me! They never wanted me around!} She continued running, not paying attention to the world around her. Then, as though the heavens agreed with her sorrow, the rain began to pour. Her black t-shirt, white jacket and jeans were soaked within minutes, clinging to her skin. Her hair was plastered to her head, the raining mixing with the tears and blinding her vision. 

            Car horns blared at her angrily as she ran across the street, not bothering to wait for the crossing sign. She kept on running and running until she felt herself begin to weaken. Panting heavily, she leaned against a brick wall. Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed even harder. The words of her so-called friends echoed in her head, as did the screams and shouts between her parents. Hugging herself and leaning agianst the wall, she felt the world come crashing down upon her. 

            "_Mother, looking at me. Tell me what  do you see. Yes I've lost my mind!_" she felt the words pour from lips, the lyrics from a song she had heared on the radio that played American songs. "_Daddy, looking at me. Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_" 

            The rain pounded down at her, increasing her sadness.

            "I can't take it!" she sobbed. "I just can't!" Pulling herself up, she felt her feet start running again, carrying her exhausted body. Who knows how far she had ran from the shop nor how long. All she knew was that she had to get away. _Far away._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm having so much fun witht his fic! I already have chapter three down and working on four. I just need to ask you all something:

If this does get some romance, who should Anzu be paired up with? Malik or Otogi? Review please! **~LadySaturn aka Sanji******


	3. Chapter III: Holding On to a Dream

**Authoress Notes:** I'm hoping to be able to update this story every day, but that might change. Anyway, here is chapter three. And to all fo thsoe concerned readers: Anzu's going through a tough spot right now, but don't worry: it'll get better. I promise. ^_^

And to Magicman/Smokegirl: ::sweatdrops:: Remind em to never talk about DM cards to epople on the Internet...I know someone who has Kazijin and the other two, along with the Gate Guardian. And a whole bucnh of other good cards. His step-dad buys him boxes of the cards. ::grumbles:: Lucky...

I do not own Yugioh or Duel Monsters. Anzu's new deck is based on my own deck. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter III: Holding On to a Dream

            "Hm, it looks like this rain won't let up for awhile," commented Yuugi as he paused in his English homework. Yami was lying flat on his back, arms folded behind his head, eyes clsoed on Yuugi's bed. The Spirit was partly translucent; Yuugi could see through him but there was still a slightly faded image of him there. The spirit seemd to be sound asleep, which cause Yuugi to chuckle. Turning his attention back to his homework, he began to work out translating a paragraph of English into his language.

            All of the sudden, the phone rang. Yami's eyes popped open and he jumped in surprise, falling off the bed. Laughing out loud, Yuugi made a grab for the phone. Yami simply grumbled something about 'modern devices' while regaining himself, sitting crosslegged on the ground. Holding to the phone, Yuugi spoke into it.

            "Hello, Mutou residence! Oh, hi Mrs. Mazaki! How's Anzu?..._whaaaaat?_" Yami stared at him, startled by his light's reaction. "Do you know where she is?" Yuugi demanded. "And she hasn't called? Oh man!...Yes, I'll help! Of course I will! She's one of my best friends!...Uh-huh, sure. I'll call Jounouchi and see if he's seen her. Don't worry Mrs. Mazaki, we'll find her, I promise. ...yes, yes. Good-bye." Hanging up, he frantcially ran to his closet and pulled out an umbrella.

            "Aibou, what's going on?" Yuugi looked at his darker half, worry in his eyes.

            "It's Anzu! She's missing!" Eyes wide, Yami was baffled.

            "But why? was she kidnapped or did she run away?" Pulling on his jacket, Yuugi shrugged.

            "I don't know, but I'm going to go out and find her."

            "I will help you." With a graetful smile, Yuugi nodded.

            "Thank you Yami. First, I should call Jounouchi and ask to see if he's seen her."

            "ANZU!"

            "WHERE ARE YOU?"

            "ANZUUUUU! COME BACK!" Shivering under his umbrella, Ryou scanned the area, aiming his flashlight around. Yuugi and Jounouchi were under another umbrella while Honda was under another.

            "PLEASE ANZU! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Yuugi, aiming his flashlight around. Jounouchi, holding the umbrella over them, shouted as well.

            "WHERE DA HECK DID YOU GO ANZU?" 

            "ANZU! ANZU!" shouted Honda, squinting his eyes, trying to block out the blanket of rain. 

            "Oh where could she have gone?" murmured a worried Yuugi.

            "Well, she couldn't have gotten far," spoke Jounouchi, trying to comfort his friend and himself as well. It was starting to look hopeless, finding their friend in the rain. 

            "I hope she;s all right," said Ryou, also beginning to find this hopeless.

            "Aw c'mon you guys, don't give up," Honda encouraged, not willing to give up just yet. "We'll find her. We promised her parents we would."

            "We should split up," said Jounouchi. "We'll cover more ground dat way."

            "Good idea Jou," agreed Honda. "Why don't you and Yuugi take Main while Ryou and I take Oak Drive?"

            "All right. C'mon Yug, we'll find her," Jounouchi said, leading the tri-colored teen to the next street. Ryou quickly followed Honda up the street, calling out to there friend.

            "ANZU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

            Coughing weakly, Anzu collapsed onto the sidewalk, falling into a large puddle. It was late, the sky dark with black clouds. Coughing again, she struggled to get up but her arms gave up and let ehr splash into the water once more. Closing her eyes, she let the rain fall on her, not caring anymore.

            "ANZU! ANZU! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" shoued Yuugi at the top of his lungs.

            "C'MON ANZU!" shouted Jounouchi, matching Yuugi's volume. 

            "Jou, where is she? I'm really getting worried. I hope she isn't hurt!"

            "Don't worry man, I know she's all right. Anzu knows how to take care of herself. She's a strong chick."

            "I hope you're right Jou." Yuugi flashed his flashlight about, trying to find a clue, _any clue_ to Anzu's where abouts. They had been searching for two horus now with no luck. 

            "Look Yug, maybe we should go try the next street. We already chceked this one a half-hour ago," suggested Jounouchi, looking up the familiar. Biting his bottom lip, Yuugi slowly consented. 

            "All right." Unknown to them, just out of reach of the  flashlight's aim, lay their friend, soaked to the bone and asleep. Minutes passed after the two had left the street, when another figure came into view. 

            As it came closer, it stopped at Anzu's fallen body. Kneeling down, a hand poked out from beneath the robes and gently brushed away the wet bangs. Then, carefully, the figure lifted Anzu up and quickly hurried off to find shelter from the rain.

~~~~~~~~

Cliff hanger! Gotta love those! I'ms till trying to figure out who Anzu should be with! gah, it's so hard! Anyway, I bet you all already know who that 'mysterious' person so. If you do, trust me. Anzu doesn't go with that person. She'll wither be with Malik or Otogi. Believe me. Anyway, I ahev to go. Gotta work on Chapter four now. ^^ **~Lady Saturn aka Sanji**


	4. Chapter IV: Dream of a Prayer

Authoress Notes: ::listening to Cowboy Bebop 'Blue' CD:: Hey everyone! I'm on a roll with this fic! I just want to say that, I have no idea how Battle City ends or really what happens. I've been trying to find it, but you know...school...blah...I've just been taking it one dubbed episode at a time. ::grimaces:: Dubs are bad...subs are good.

Okay, things are gonna start looking up for Anzu now. ^^ And no...I sitll haven't decided who she should be with. ::sigh::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. Anzu's new deck is based on my own dueling deck. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter IV: Dreams of a Prayer

                _Anzu...Anzu..._

            {Whose calling me?} Blinking, Anzu searched the vast, black world. {And where am I? It looks like the Shadow Realm...}

            _Anzu..._Confused, she followed the voice. As she drew closer, the voice grew louder.

            {Who are you?} she thought timidly, trembling slightly. She was cold. Cold and alone. Images of her friends flashed in her minds, their words echoing in her mind. The old tears returned, streaming down her face as she walked. 

            _Anzu...Anzu...Anzu..._

            {Please, who are you? Who's calling to me?} 

Then, all of sudden, she blinked. 

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up at a white ceiling. Completely baffled, she sat up and looked around. She was in a bed, her wet clothes gone and replaced with dry ones. Beside the bed was a nightstand, her deck sitting on it under a small lamp. The room she was in was simple yet cozy. There was window on the wall to the far right, the curtains closed and tied shut. 

            The doorknob twisted and the door opened. Turning her attention to it, she waited as the person stepped inside. Anzu blinked in surprise.

            "I-isis?" she stammered. The Egyptian-woman came into the room, carrying a silver tray with items on it. The older woman smiled at her kindly.

            "I see that you are awake Anzu. Did you sleep well?" Nodding dumbly, Anzu stared. Isis came over to her, placing the tray on the nightstand. The woman was dressed in kahki pants and a black long-sleeve shirt. The Millennium Necklace glittered around her neck. Taking a bowl of hot soup off the tray, Isis handed it to Anzu, smiling gently. "Here."

            "Thank you," replied Anzu softly, taking the bowl. Holding it in her lap, she stared at the swirling contains. Isis pulled a chair up beside the chair and sat down.

            "I'm sure you are wondering how you got here," Isis spoke, her voice soft and melodic. Anzu nodded once more. Then, picking up the spoon, Anzu carefully tasted the soup. She almost dropped the spoon in surprise at it's heat. "Be careful, it may still be hot." Anzu eyed her.

            "Thank you for the early warning." Isis chuckled, shaking her head. The lamp's light caught the necklace and the earrings, glittering.

            "Shadi had found you outside on the streets, on the ground, soaked." Anzu enarly choked as she heard this when she tried the soup again. She turned her blue eyes to meet Isis' eyes, shocked. "He carried you to my home, asking me for help. You were soaked to the bone and very sick. You may have been on the brink of death, or at least a very, _very_ serious cold."

            "T-this is y-your home?" Anzu stammered once more. Isis nodded.

            "My brother and I settled here in Domino only just a few days ago. I shouldn't have been surprised when Shadi found out where we lived, but I was."

            "Y-you mean Malik is here too?" gasped Anzu, remembering Battle City. Isis nodded once more.

            "Yes, but he isn't here right now. He seemed to have dissappeared off somewhere, which is like him. Now, can you tell me why you were out there in the rain? By yourself and without an umbrella, I might add?" Anzu gulped, staring back down at her soup. Tears formed in her eyes. Isis noticed this, a puzzled expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

            "I-I was...running away. From everyone."

            "Even your friends?" 

            "What friends?" This caught Isis by complete surprise. 

            "What friends? The ones you are always with!" Anzu sniffled loudly. 

            "They aren't my friends. They all hate me! I heard them say so!"

            "But, why wou-"

            "Isis." The two froze at the sound of the third voice. Isis and Anzu turned to see the door had been opened again and Shadi was standing in the doorway. The millennium item around his neck glittered over his robes. His blank-blue eyes were looking directly at Anzu, though he was speaking to Isis. "You must not trouble the girl with your questions. There has been nothing more than a misunderstanding."

            "A misunderstanding?" echoed Anzu. "I know what I heard, if that's what you're talking about Shadi. I heard my so-called friends say that they-" Stepping inside, Shadi closed the door behind him.

            "What you heard was not about you child," he spoke firmly. She blinked, staring at him.

            "But I-" But the Egyptian-man shook his head.

            "You must believe me child. You cannot let a misunderstanding such as this destroy your valuable friendship. There is something coming that you do not understand, but you will need your friends by your side." Isis studied Shadi for a moment before looking at Anzu. 

            "Something coming?" repeated Anzu. Shadi nodded, though not saying anything else. A heavy silence fell upon the room. Then, closing her eyes, Isis stood up. She walked over to Shadi and stood shoulder to shoulder with him, facing the direction to the door. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said softly, "Let the girl be for now Shadi. She's still recovering from the storm outside." Then, removing her hand, she left the room quietly. Anzu stared up at Shadi, who looked back. Then, without a word, he too turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Taking up the spoon once more, Anzu carefully drank the bowl, letting her mind wander. {A misunderstanding? Could it be true?} she thought as she sipped the soup. {Well...he _does_ have a Millennium Item. Two, to be exact.} She glanced at the door. {But, it sounded like they were talking about me...Maybe, he's right...maybe...just, maybe...}

~~~~~~~~~

::busy typing up Chapter Five:: **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	5. Chapter V: Past Dreams

**Authoress Notes:** ::after securing the TV Guide in its hiding place:: ::grumbling:: There is no way I'm letting my sister take the cover before me. ::looks up, blinking and then sweatdrops:: Hey everyone! Just making sure the TV Guide is safe! ::notices the strange looks from her C.M.T.:: Whaaaaat?

**Chibi Nuriko:** Why, dare I ask, are you hiding the guide?

Simple: Malik is on the cover.

**Chibi Piro:** ::smacks his forehead::

::smiles:: Anyway, a few notes on the fic. Again. Now, I heard form a reviewer that Isis gives Yuugi her item cause it doesn't work and something else…Well, it works in this fic. I'm telling you, I have no idea how BC goes or how it ends. And I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character. I'm trying my best. Thanks again for reading! ::bows and then smiles:: ::starts singing to herself as she goes off to write chapter six:: Come my minions! Rise for your master! Let your evil shine…

**Chibi Tomoyo:** Sanji doesn't own Anastasia either.

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. You know the drill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter V: Past Dreams

            The grandfather clock chimed as the hour struck eleven. Isis glanced up from her book, sighing softly. Her brother _still_ hadn't returned from where he was. Being the older sister, she couldn't help but feel just a bit worried. 

            "Um…Isis?" Placing the book on her lap, Isis shifted her body on the couch so that she could see the speaker. Anzu came into the room, looking nervous. Smiling kindly, Isis stood up.

            "Yes Anzu?" 

            "What Shadi said earlier…do you think it's true?" The older woman studied Anzu for a moment.

            "I have never found a reason to question his judgment," was her reply. "And if you wish, perhaps we can see for ourselves what truly happened." 

            "You mean with your Millennium Necklace." Isis nodded. Placing her index and middle finger on the pendant, Isis closed her eyes. Anzu watched as the room around her melted away, quickly being replaced with another. She found herself standing in the Turtle Shop, hours earlier. Yuugi and Jounouchi were dueling with Ryou and Honda watching. 

            "And when I asked Mr. Takashi, he said that she had quit her job and had left," spoke Yuugi, as he set his Celtic Guardian to Defense mode.

            "Wonder where she went," commented Honda. Yuugi shrugged.

            "Ah well, who cares," responded Jou, pulling a card from his deck. "At least she's gone."

            "Yeah," agreed Ryou. "Never liked her anyway."

            "Thank god she left!" Jou then placed a card face down in the magic and trap area, ending his turn. Anzu stood there, eyes shimmering and in shock.

            "So Shadi was right…"came Isis far-off voice. Anzu held back her tears, though this time they were not in sorrow.

            "She never did grade us fairly," continued Jou, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "I mean dat teacher hated me!"

            "Jou, I think Miss Tsuki hated _everyone_," contradicted Honda with a grin.

            "Good point." Yuugi, as he drew his next card, looked around. A look of shock and confusion crossed his face. 

            "Hey guys, where's Anzu?" he asked, looking at them. The other three looked around the room, surprised as well.

            "I didn't even see her leave!" stated Jounouchi, looking surprised.

            "I guess we were too preoccupied with the duel," said Yuugi sheepishly, looking at the other three. Honda thought about something for a moment, before speaking.

            "Hey, have you noticed that she's been distant lately?" he questioned, shifting his weight to his other foot. "I mean, I haven't seen her smile in a while." Ryou, standing beside him, nodded in agreement.

            "She's been awfully quiet and keeping to herself lately. I hope she's okay," added Ryou, looking concerned as well. 

            "They…Shadi, he was right…"murmured Anzu, a relieved smile on her face. "They were just talking about Miss Tsuki."

            "And they are worried about you," added Isis's voice. Closing her eyes and smiling, Anzu felt her heart practically burst in relief and joy.

            "Isis…can I please call Yuugi? I want to let him know I'm all right," she asked after a moment. Her answer was the past fading away and the room returning. Isis was standing there, holding a portable phone in her had. Smiling gently, she gave it to Anzu. "Thank you." 

            As Anzu dialed in the number, Isis left the girl and went to stand out on the back porch. Standing there was Shadi, who was staring up at the stars. She stood beside him, a few feet between them in distance.

            "How did you find her Shadi?" she asked him, not looking.

            "Something had lead me to the girl," he replied, the Millennium Key glittering under the moonlight. "It seemed as though someone wanted me to find the girl."

            "But why are you here in Domino?" Shadi looked at the woman, his face revealing nothing. "Should you not be back in Egypt?"

            "For the same reason you have returned to this city," he answered calmly. Isis' eyes flickered. "Something has called to us, something very powerful." Turning his gaze back to the stars, he added, "And I have feeling that whomever has called us, will soon call to the other Millennium Item holders. Something is coming Isis and I fear that the Pharaoh will not be able to stop it. Not this time."   

            Tapping her foot impatiently, Anzu couldn't help but smile as she waited for the tri-colored haired boy to pick up on the other end.

            "Hello?" came a tired voice on the other end. Recognizing it as Yuugi's, Anzu realized that it was nearly impossible for her to smile an even wider smile.

            "Hey Yuugi."

            "ANZU!?" She heard him shout, now apparently wide-awake. "Where have you been? Where are you now? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" The brunette held back a giggle as the boy fired the questions at her.

            "It's okay Yuugi, "I'm fine." Looking around the room, she continued, "I'm not injured and everything is fine. I'm with Isis and Shadi." There was silence on the other end. "Yuugi? You still there?"

            "Yeah. You're with _who?_"

            "I'm not sure myself Yuugi, but Isis told me that Shadi found me on the ground in the rain and brought me to her."

            "Is Malik there?" he demanded, a concerned tone in his voice.

            "No, he isn't. Don't worry; Isis is here to keep him under control. Listen, can you call my mom and tell her I'm okay."

            "Do you need someone to pick you up?" 

            "I'm going to see if it's okay with Isis if I can spend the night. I'm not ready to go home…to that, yet."

            "I understand. Just…be careful if Malik is ever around, okay?" I nodded, the tears once more coming back. "Take care Anzu."

            "Thanks Yuugi. Good night."

            "Night." As they both hung up, Anzu felt relieved. {I should have never doubted them.} she thought, as she placed the phone down on the coffee table and went to find Isis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay everyone, it's official. The coupling will be…drum roll please!

Chibi Jack: ::takes his head off and uses it as a drum::

::opens the envelope:: Anzu and…

Abby: (one of my two cats) ::pounces on the paper and begins to paw and play with it::

::sweatdrops:: Great…won't be getting that back in a while…guess you're all going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **~Lady Saturn aka Sanji**


	6. Chapter VI: Rude Awakening

**Authoress Notes:** ::coughs:: Hey everyone. As you can probably notice ::cough, cough choke cough:: I'm sick today. But dat didn't stop me from posting! ::cough::

Chibi Chihaya: ::hands her a cup of tea::

Tanks Chihaya. ::drinks it:: Anyway, again I need to say a few things. After wasting about an hour trying to find one, specific Chibi Bakura picture (and not succeeding in finding it) I found a lot of spoilers for the series. So, this fic is a bit AU. I mean, Battle City has happened, but I changed a few things, and will be listed now. (Warning: Spoilers ahead!)

1~ Isis keeps the Millennium Tauk (Necklace)

2~ Yami Bakura is still in. (In the series, he gets 'killed' by Yami Malik)

3~ Some Out Of Characterness

4~ Crawford gets his Millennium Eye back 

And that's all for now. ::coughs:: Now, on with the chapter. ::grabbing her Yue plush doll and a blanket, she curls up in a corner and sleeps::

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter VI: Rude Awakening

            Fishing the key out of his pocket, Malik unlocked the front door and went inside. All of the lights were off and the small house was in complete silence. Carefully closing the door behind him and locking it, he made his way to the living room and up the stairs.  As he reached his room door, he let out a loud yawn.

            "Damn, it's late," he muttered as he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Not bothering to turn on the light, he managed to get to the dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Taking off his t-shirt and jeans, he tossed them aside and changed into clean boxers. After slipping into the sweatpants, he went into the bathroom that he shared with isis and brushed his teeth.

            {I need sleep, right now.} he thought, weary and exhausted. Leaving the bathroom, he went over to the bed. Pulling back the covers on the right side, he climbed into it, feeling relieved when his head hit the pillow. {Sleep...is very good...} Closing his eyes, he snuggled under the blankets, sighing with relief. He was asleep within seconds, his heavy breathing mixing with Anzu's soft ones on the other side of the bed, who was also sound asleep.

            "**AAHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!**"

            "**WHAT THE HELL!?" **_Thump!_ Isis sat up in her bed, eyes wide with alarm. The shouts were coming from the ajoining room and it took her a few seconds to register this. It _was_ seven o'clock in the morning. Then, she buried her face in ehr hands, not sure on whether to groan or laugh. 

            Climbing out of bed and slipping on her robe, she went into the bathroom and opened the door on the other end. Entering the next room, it took a lot of will not to laugh. 

            Malik was on the ground, a rather large bump on his head while Anzu was in the bed, wrapping the blanket around her protectively and glaring at Malik. Leaning against the doorframe, Isis couldn't hold back a grin.

            "Good morning you two," she said, amusement in her eyes. Malik, enraged, managed to recollect himself. Jumping up, he turned against his sister.

            "What the hell is _she_ doing in _my_ bed?" he demanded.

            "_Your bed?_" demanded Anzu, eyes wide. "Isis told me that I could sleep here thank you very much!"

            "ISIS!" shouted Malik, nerve twitching. His older sister merely shrugged her shoulders.

            "I wasn't sure you were going to come home last night, so I told Anzu that she could sleep in here."

            "You could have left a note or something!" argued Malik. Isis raised an eyebrow.

            "Did you even turn the light on in here last night? You would have known then." Malik opened his mouth to argue again, but finding nothing to say, he closed it and stood there, fuming. To Anzu, Isis said, "I'm sorry Anzu about this. I didn't really expect Malik back before five in the morning." Malik snorted but kept quiet. Anzu, however, was still shocked about what had happened and was also quiet.

            {This is just great, I just slept in the same bed as Malik!} she thought, shaking her head. then, looking up at the ceiling, she added {Someone up there must not like me}.

            "So, let me get this straight: Shadi came waltzing over to our place with that girl in his arms, soaked to the bone and wanted you to take her in," questioned Malik as he took a drink of his coffee. After showering and getting over this morning, he was dressed in kahki shorts, hiking boots and a sweatshirt. The thick-gold choker was around his neck, the Millennium Rod sticking out in the front pocket. Isis nodded.

            "That sums it up," Rolling his eyes, Malik leaned back in his chair, setting his cup down.

            "So, now what? When is she going home?" Pouring the hot water from the tea pot into her cup, Isis pursed her lips.

            "She's going back when she's ready." Then, looking up at him, she said, "You don't have understand what just happened, but you could at least be polite to her."

            "After her accusing me of being a pervert? Uh, yeah right."

            "You did sleep in the same bed as her." Slamming his fist against the table, he stood up.

            "Not on purporse! And how the hell was I supposed to know you elt her sleep in _my_ bed! _MY_ BED!" Setting the pot down, Isis procceed with stirring the cup.

            "I think your temper is being influenced by your Millennium Item again." Malik's eyes flashed, the famliliar glare of Yami Malik used on Isis. The woman, unphased, set the spoon down and carefully sipped her tea. After Malik regained control, he sat down heavily and drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp, grumbling. 

            "Good morning!" came a cheerful femanine voice. The siblings looked to see Anzu coming into the kitchen, smiling kindly. Dressed in clothes that Isis lent her, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green-longsleeve shirt. Isis smiled and nodded.

            "Good morning Anzu." After shooting a glare, Isis could make out a mumbled "Morning" from her brother. As Anzu sat down, Isis asked, "Are you hungry? I may not be much of a cook, but I can cook something decent." But the brunette shook her head.

            "No thank you. You've been too kind all ready," she replied, looking grateful. 

            "Do you at least need a ride home?" continued Isis, sipping her tea. Hesitantly, Anzu nodded.

            "But I really don't want to be of any trou-" But Isis silenced her with a wave of her hand. 

            "Not trouble at all. Malik can give you a ride home on his cycle." There was an awkward silence as both Anzu and Malik let this sink in. Then, while Anzu buried her face in her hands, Malik glared fiercely at Isis. the Millennium Rod in his pocket flashed dangerously, but then so did the Millennium Necklace. Both magic-bearers stared at one another, before Malik huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. Then, he stood up. 

Giving a simple wave over his shoulder, he said, "Lemme know when you're ready to go." Then, he left the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::sleepily:: Go Isis! Hehe, she knows how to boss Malik around! And yes, his yami will be appearing in the fic, but just a little later. You caught a glimpse of him in this chapter. ::has a coughing fit:: Ugh...more tea...I may have to delay chapter seven. It will be up either this weekend or Monday, depending on my schedule and my health.

By the way, if anyone, and I mean ANYONE can get me at least ONE image of the actual card of on the Gods (Ra, Osiris or Obelisk), I will sooooooo let you design a future one/two chapater character. But card needs to be in English, or in japanese with the traslation in the e-mail. I actually have the main plot done. ^^ And...it involves three of my favorite goddesses: Hathor, Isis and Ma'at. ::waves:: But that's saying too much already! Hehe! **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	7. Chapter VII: Goddess Cards

**Authoress Notes:** I posted a new fic, which i think is going to be amusing. You never know. It's called 'Shadows' and it's a Yugioh/Lord of the Rings crossover. If you all could just try it out and maybe review it, I would be really really grateful. ::dances around:: can't wait till the Pandora episodes this weekend! A red Dark Magician! Sugoi! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ^^

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. You know the rest. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter VII: Goddess Cards

            Isis watched from the doorway as Malik turned his cycle on, the engine roaring. He looked voer his shoulder to see Anzu coming. When she came within a few feet, he tossed her a helmet.

            "Put this on," he ordered, hiding a smirk. Gulping, looking a bit scared for her life, Anzu did so.

            "And don't pull any stupid stunts Malik!" called out Isis, eyeing him. Before she could hear his reply, however, the phone rang inside. Sighing, she waved to the two and went inside. Grabbing the phone off its hook on the small table, she said, "Hello, Ishtar residence."

            "Isis, this is Crawford." Blinking in surprise, Isis held her breath.

            "Pegasus?"

            "Yes. I need to speak to you. It's urgent." Leaning against the wall, Isis nodded to no one.

            "What is it then?"

            "It seems that there has been a repeat of the innocent with the god cards." Isis thought her heart stopped right then and there.

            "W-what do you mean? The god cards are-"

            "It isn't the _god_ cards Isis." Puzzled, Isis thought about this.

            "Not the god cards? Then, what do yo-oh shit. Please do not tell me that-oh Ra." Feeling faint, her body slid down the wall, sitting heavily on the ground. "What happened to them?"

            "I do not know. They must have been stolen for when I checked, they were gone."

            "But who could have done it? And when?"

            "I don't know. I was in the hospital for quite some time. It's been about two weeks since I've left it." Biting her bottom lip, Isis closed her eyes, her thoughts racing. "Isis, are you still there?"

            "Yes Pegasus, I am."

            "Maybe this will lift your spirits a little: not all of them were stolen." Eyes snapping opened, Isis practically shouted at the man.

            "_Which one is still safe?_" she demanded. 

            "Hathor is in my hands as we speak."

            "Isis and Ma'at are gone then...Pegasus, what's to be done now? It's dangerous that they are stolen. Whomever has them, if they-"

            "Isis, their true power cannot be completely unleashed."

            "I know that Pegasus, but why would someone steal them? Their power can't trully be used unless they are used _with_ the god cards!"

            "That is what puzzles me. You are holding the three gods cards, correct?"

            "Yes."

            "Hm...I will send you the Goddess Card Hathor. I want you to protect it along with the other three."

            "Pegasus, what made you make these six cards?" there was an awkward silenc eon the other end. "When sepearate, they are strong, but together...what could bring you to do such a thing?"

            "Arrogance Isis my dear, arrogance." Then, he hung up. Lifting ehrself up and placing phone bakc in its cradle, she gave a heavy sigh. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she felt her thoughts race about in confusion.

            {What now?} she thought. {It was bad enough when the God cards were stolen...but now this?}

            [C'mon...you know you want to!]

            {Would you can it Yami?} grumbled Malik. For the past five minutes his darker half kept on pestering him to pull any stunt possible to scare Anzu practically to death. Death being the opperative word.

            "You need to take a turn here," spoke up Anzu, interrupting his argument with his yami.

            "Hang on," he warned as he moved hsi weight to the side to better balanace himself on the bike as they turned left. He felt her arms around his waist tense up as they did.

            [She's scared. You can use that to your advantage...]

            {Shut up, will ya?}

            [Heh.] Rolling his eyes, Malik watched the blue car in front of him.

            "We almost there?" he asked Anzu, his voice sounding strange due to the helmet.

            "Yeah. You need to take a right onto seventh and then an immediate left," she answered.

            "All right. Here comes the next turn."

            [Let's have some fun, shall we?] Malik's eyes widened.

            {What? No way yami, you can't-" But suddenly he felt himself hit the cold ground a locking sound. Looking around, he recognized the room. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. His yami had locked him in the soul room. Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short, yes. I know that. I seriously, about an hour ago, got back from a sleepover at Kay's house. We stayed up till 'bout one watching movies and babbling about fan fics. I just want to thank Nadia and someone else for the God card pics and info. They're both contributing characters for the upcoming tournament in this fic! ::sweatdrops:: Whoops...gave that away, didn't I? Hehe...Now let's all pray for Anzu now that Mariku is in control. (That's what I'm calling Malik's Yami. Either that, or Marik. You decide). ::goes back to re-reading The Golden Compass by Philip Pullman for the seventh time). **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	8. Chapter VIII: Ego of a Yami

**Authoress Notes:** This chapter idea came from a review that I got. It got me thinking about the egos of these spirits. They are pretty damn big. ::laughs:: Well, this'll be fun! ::goes back to listening to 'Shuffle':: **OH! QUICK THING!**

For those of you who've seen teh commericals for thsi weekends episodes. You know how they talked about Yami using this special, unknown card during the duel with Pandora/Arcana**? I KNOW WHAT IT IS! **The card is....**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!** I had downloaded the clip of DMG's first appareance and I recognized it as from the upcoming episodes! 

Enjoy the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter VIII: Ego of a Yami

            A soft golden glow caught Anzu's eye. She noticed the Millennium Rod sticking out of Malik's sweatshirt pocket. It had glowed for a few moments and she noticed the hair poking out from beneath the driver's helmet sharpen. She gulped, wide-eyed.

            {Oh shit.}

            "Hello Anzu," spoke Marik cooly, his voice muffled. But she noticed the awful mischief in his eyes.

            "Oh god, and I can't get off!" she gasped, looking around frantcially. 

            {Yami! Leave her be!} Malik slammed against the soul room door, trying to break free. {As much as I would enjoy you scaring her senseless, youi don't do that on a bike in the middle of the damn road!}

            [Shut up Malik. You never let me out anymore!]

            {With good reason you phsyco!}

            [You're one to talk! Now shut the hell up.]

            Anzu, while waiting in fear as marik and Malik argued with one another, noticed someone as they drove. Her eyes brightened for a moment, grinning. She waved energtically.

            "Hey! Otogi!" she shouted, waving excitedly. The famliar black-haired creator looked to see Anzu pass by on a black motorbike, with what seemed to be Malik to him as the rider. Or was it his yami?

            {What is Anzu doing with that guy?} he wondered as he watched them. Then, he noticed that the direction they were heading was to the Game Shop. 

            "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Anzu practically begged. Marik grinned darkly.

            {Hehe.}

            [What?] snapped Mairk.

            {I argued with you long enough. Look where we are.} Blinking Marik could see that the Game Shop was coming into view. But that wasn't what made hims top the vehicle, scowling. The Pharaoh was waiting outside the Game Shop, watching every car that passed by. When he saw Marik, his eyes narrowed.

            [Damn you.] he growled at his light. Malik simply snickered. Marik knew not to argue with the Pharaoh. Battle City was still all too familiar to him, glaring at Yami with hatred. Stopping the bike in front of the shop, Anzu climbed off the bike, relieved. When she saw Yami, she smiled.

            "Hi Yami! Where's Yuugi?"

            "He's isnide," spoke the spirit cooly.

            "Thanks!"

            "Are you okay?" questioned Yami, indicating Marik with his eyes. Anzu nodded with a reassuring smile.

            "He didn't have time to kill me with the bike," she said with a slight giggle. But Yami did not find this funny and glared at Marik, whose glare rivaled his. Sweatdropping slighty, Anzu quickly hurried into the Game Shop.

            "Yami," spoke Mairk coldly.

            "Marik," replied Yami with an equal mono-tone voice.

            "I assure you the girl was not harmed, though it was tempting," he added with a twisted smirk.

            "If you ever harm her Marik, you will answer to me," stated Yami harshly, holding the puzzle in his hand and the Sennen eye glowing on his forehead to emphasize his threat. The two spirits glared at each other, hatred flowing between the two. Then, with a grunt, Marik retreated to his soul room, letting Malik gain control. There was silence as Yami studied Malik for a moment.

            "I made sure he didn't hurt her," spoke up Malik with a very small smile. Yami nodded, neither smiling nor frowning.

            "Thank you," spoke Yami then.

            "Well, bye," said Malik after another awkward pause. Turning the ignition, the Egyptian boy sped off, leaving behind the spirit watching him carefully. Then, turning, he went inside the Game Shop, closing the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Nighty-night!**~Ladysaturn aka Sanji**


	9. Chapter IX: Power in the Deck

**Authoress Notes: **Okay people! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for: Anzu's first duel with her new deck! (Which is actually _my_ deck.) But, I must warn you, it's a short one. Due to several reasons unknown to even myself.

**Chibi Nuriko:** ::coughs:: Homework!

::glares:: Anyway...enjoy.

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. Standard disclaimer routine. Blah.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter IX: Power in the Deck

            Anzu found Yuugi seated behind the counter as she went inside the shop. When he looked up, he smiled brightly, eyes filled with relief. He came around the side of the counter and gave Anzu a hug, who hugged him back.

            "I'm sorry I worried you and the others Yuugi," spoke Anzu softly. "Something happened and-" but Yuugi shook shi head, smiling.

            "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

            "Thanks Yuugi."

            "It's good to see your safe," agreed Yami as he came inside as well. Anzu smiled at him. "Both Yuugi and i were worried about you spenidng the night with Malik."

            "Isis was there," assured Anzu, though the image of this morning flashed in her mind. When she had awkoen that morning, she had found Malik's face just inches from her's, an arm around her waist. She flushed as she remembered, recieving strange looks from th eother two.

            "Is something wrong Anzu?" questioned Yuugi, but Anzu quickly shook her head. Then, she remembered her new deck and beckoned the two to sit down. Within moments, she explained to them both the mysterious package and note.

            "And there was no signiture?" gasped Yuugi. Anzu nodded. She took out her deck and held it tight. There was a pause of silence when she spoke.

            "Yuugi, can I duel you? I want to try this enw deck out," she spoke gently, looking at him hopefully. The boy nodded, grinning.

            "Yami can watch the shop. Is that okay with you Yami?" The spirit simply nodded, and mvoed himself to behind the counter. Yuugi and Anzu went to a room in the back, where a table and a couple of chairs were set up. Sitting opposite from each other, they shuffled their decks and set themselves up. Anzu looked down at her hand and studied it. These were the cards she held: Harpie's Brother, Enchanted Mermaid, Hayabusa Knight, Malevolent Nuzzler and Gift of the Mystical Elf. "Do you want to go first?" Nodding, Anzu pulled another card form her deck. She held her breath as she recognized it: Wingweaver. 

            {I won't play it yet thought.} she thought, leaving it in her hand. Instead, she drew out ehr Harpie's brother and set it down, face up and in attack mode. She also placed the Trap card face down.

            "I'll play Harpie's Brother in attack mode and one card face down," she said, holding ehr ahdn and watching Yuugi. He nodded and drew a card. He placed oen card face down, in defense.

            "I play this in defense, and end my turn." Anzu drew her next card. 

            {Stern Mystic! He's good.} she thought. Placing that face down, she added, "And I attack your face down card." With a smile, Yuugi flipped the card over, revleaing Moumori Dragon. He placed the card in the Graveyard.

            "That's a pretty good card you have Anzu," commented Yuugi, as he drew his next card. he looked at it for a moment, before smiling. "But it can't stand up against my Curse of Dragon!" Blinking, Anzu saw him put the card down. She chuckled.

            "You're right!" she agreed, putting Harpie's in the discard pile. "I'm at eigthen-hundred now. Anything else?" Looking at his hand, Yuugi also placed one more face down in the Magic and Trap. He smiled when he looked up. "Your move!" When she drew her next card, she couldn't help but smile.

            {Magician of Faith! but she isn't strong enough nor do I have any magic cards in ym Graveyard.} Then, she looked at her Wingweaver. {Well...it couldn't hurt...} Drawing the fairy, she grinned at Yuugi.

            "You're dragon may be strong, but it's no match against my Wingweaver!" Yuugi's eyes widened as she played the fairy. Then, he scratched the back of his head, laughing.

            "Well, that definitly kicks my dragon's butt!"

            "With seven-hundred and fifty points from your life points," added Anzu with a grin. 

            "I know!" replied Yuugi a small laugh, mentally keeping track of his score. He drew another card and grinned. Eyes shining, he put his Dark Magician down and then flipped voer the card he had put down earlier: Book of Secret Arts. "And now, my Dark Magician is at twenty-eight hundred!" Anzu groaned.

            "By fifty points!" But Yuugi chuckled and Anzu, reluctantly, discarded her fairy. Calculating the points, she drew another. Her eyes widened in surprise at it. Then, she couldn't hgelp but give Yuugi a small smile. "This has got to be a record." Yuugi blinked, confused.

            "What is?"

            "This duel," she replied. "For being the shortest one I have ever played!" But the boy was still confused.

            "What are you talking about?" Yet, Anzu placed her card down, face up and in attack. Yuugi looked at it and his jaw dropped. "Ameba!?"

            "Yep. And I end my turn!" she answered cheerfully. Yuugi stared at the card, before shaking his head in disbelief.

            "You're right...that _was_ a fast duel!" Still a bit shocked, Yuugi collected his cards. But then, he smiled. "I'm impressed Anzu! You have really good cards in your deck, from what I can tell already!" Anzu blushed slightly.

            "Thanks Yuugi, but you're still a better duelist than I am."

            "With practice, I'm sure you'll get to be as good as Kiaba and I! Even as good as Jou!" Anzu smiled at this as she collected her deck. She looked at her Wingweaver and grinned, feeling a sense of pride deep within herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I told you two duel was short! And, if you didn't catch what happened, Anzu had played Ameba, which deals your opponent 2000 points of Direct Damage. ::grins:: I love my deck! ::hugs it:: And once I get mroe protectors, I'll finnally be able to put in three cards and be able to use a stradegy! The move was inspired by Rebecca Hawkins (don't know her sub name) herself! ::sighs:: I know she's a whiney brat, but she's a great duelist and I admire her for that. Anyway, I have chapter ten posted as well. Double chapter day! ::grins:: **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	10. Chapter X: Violet Innocence

**Authoress Notes:** Second chapter for double chapter day! Now, I've been getting some reviews about when is Ryou going to come back? And my freinds wanted to know when Seto was going to make his appearence! Well, they will appear soon. trust me. Beisdes, I lvoe Ryou and his yami too much not to include him!

**Chibi Ryou:** ::teary-eyed:: Chibi Piro told me that you love Malik and hsi yami more than me and Bakura!

CHIBI PIRO! ::runs after Chibi Piro::

**Chibi Ryou:** ::sniffles:: Enjoy the chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter X: Violet Innocence

            When Malik had gotten back, he had found his sister in the living room, pacing back forth. He blinked, confused. Isis was definitly worried, because not only was she pacing back and forth, but she was twisting a dish towl in her hands. 

            "Hey, isis, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Startled, Isis looked over at him.

            "Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

            "You're going to rip that towel if you keep on twisting and pulling on it like that," he pointed out, half-amused. The woman stared down at the cloth and sweatdropped. Quickly hiding it behind her back, she chuckled.

            "You dropped Anzu off at the game Shop in one peice, right?" Walking over, Malik did a little jump over the back of the couch and landed perfectly on it, crossing his arms.

            "Barely. Marik took control about two blocks before I got there." Isis frowned.

            "I thought you had learned to control him."

            "I did. But he managed to lock me in the soul room for a few moments. Don't worry, the Pharaoh scared him back inside the item." Isis simply hmmed and returned to pacing. For a few minutes, Malik watched, his eyes following his sister back and forth, unitl finally a nerve twitched on his forehead. "What in the name of Ra has gotten you so worried about? I mean, damn, you won't stop pacing or wringing that towel!" Isis hadn't noticed that she continued to twist the towel and had actually managed to tear it in half.

            "It's nothing for you to worry about Malik," was her only answer.

            "Look sis, something has you worried to death and I want to know." Isis raised an eyebrow.

            "And why should I tell you? It's private matters."

            "Because I'm your brother, I have a phsyco killer for a yami, and you're pissing me off with the constant pacing."

            "None of those are good reasons."

            "Not even the killer yami one?"

           "Nope." Malik glared at her, causing her to laugh out loud. "Oh, and don't even think about the puppy-dog face. It will never work," added Isis as she started to walk away.

            "Please Isis?" isis glanced bakc and nearly fell over. Her brother, which would surprise almost everyone in the world, could pull such a powerful puppy dog face that Seto would have no reason to call Katsuya a mutt anymore. Isis twitched. 

{Oh Ra. Not the big, watery, violet eyes...proof that my brother is still somewhat innocent, but so powerfully cute and adorable. As long as he doesn't pull th-oh damn it Ra! He's using the pouting bottom lip!} Sure enough, to mix with the big, innocent violet eyes, Malik's bottom lip was quivering. Any second now, he would have to resort to the worst form of cuteness possible: super-deformation.

            And, thinking quickly, Isis fled the room, cursing the gods leaving a defeated (and still highly annoyed) Malik behind.

            Yami blinked in surprise when Anzu and Yuugi had returned to the main shop room. They were chatting pleasantly.

            "Did something happen?" the spirit questioned. Yuugi shook his head.

            "Nope. Anzu beat me!" Yami's eyes widened.

            "T-that was quick!"

            "Well, her Ameba wiped out my life points."

            "Ameba!?" Anzu sweatdropped as Yami gawked at her. "You must be joking!"

            "Nope. I have two of them," stated Anzu with a grin. Before Yami could respond though, the Game Shop door opened and Otogi poked his head in.

            "Otogi! How are you?" asked Yuugi, smiling brightly. Otogi looked at him and smiled, stepping inside.

            "Hey Yuugi. Uh, listen, I noticed Malik drive by with Anzu and-"

            "I'm still in one piece," kidded Anzu with a small laugh. Otogi stared, before shaking his head. Then, he ntoiced a shocked Yami. The spirit was still in shock, blinking repeatedly. "Is something wrong with him...?" Swaetdropping, Yuugi waved his hand in front of Yami's face.

            "I think he's still shocked at Anzu beating me." Not Otogi was staring in disbelief, blinking rapdily. Anzu sweatdropped.

            "Are you two _really_ that shocked that I beat him?"

            "Yes!" Otogi and Yami said at the same time, causing Yuugi to fall over and twitch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah! Otogi-chan is in it now! ::listening to Shuffle, yet again:: I love this song...::starry-eyed:: And Tokei! Both are great songs! ::sighs:: I really want to see if Cloud has a CD. If they do, I WANT IT! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this double-chapter day! ^^ See you all soon! ::goes back to work on her Wingweaver t-shirt design::**~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	11. Chapter XI: Power of Myth

**Authoress Notes: (2-7-03)** Hey everyone! Well, today was a Snow Day and we got lots and lots of snow! Wai! Wai! Wai! I love snow! Now, I'm listening to WLIIA? Tracks (the Bedroom Millionaire one to be exact) and writing this at the same time. I'm so very gifted.

**Chibi Marik:** ::snorts::

Hush you. Anyway, this is going chapter is going to be longer than usual. Just a little bit, anyway. But before I get to that, I want to say a few things. First off, there are two people I wish to thank. These two people have been constantly reviewing this fic and I just wanted out point them out. And they are…Lady Dragon 636 and Magicman/Smokegirl. I hope I haven't forgotten anyone…::worry, worry:: Anyway, these two have been so great, I am requiring their assistance for this fic! ::to the 2 reviewers:: I need you two to create a character each for the upcoming tournament in this story! Please e-mail me if you accept this mission! OH YEAH! You too Pruningshears!I need your helps, all three of you!

**Chibi Londo:** You have been watching waaaaay too much Stargate SG-1. You should have been watching Babylon 5!

BACK TO ANIME! I know you people are getting confused about everything, like the sudden appearance of Otogi and where Ryou and Seto are. And heck, why there isn't much going on. And why Yami and Otogi were surprised with Anzu. (On that note, actually, I have not a damn clue. I wrote that because I was too busy worrying about my report card. ::sighs:: Failed Math…) 

**Chibi Ryou:** ::watching Chibi Marik giving Chibi Largo attack ideas:: You may want to hurry it up…Malik's yami is plotting evil again with Largo's help.

::sweatdrops:: Anyway, enjoy everyone! I gotta stop those two and then continue watching Season 2 of SG-1! (Oh, and I'm going to see if either myself or Lady Yami can draw the Malik-Isis scene in chapter Ten. Puppy dog eyes! LOL!) ::chases the two chibis::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters! If I did, I would turning this into another season of Yugioh.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XI: Power of Myth

            Pegasus J. Crawford sighed heavily. A glass of wine in one hand, the other hand traced over a card on the table. To him, it was as though it was taunting him, the simple yet sheer power of this piece of paper was only one-third of the whole. Picking it up, he looked at it.

            "Who knew?…" he murmured, studying it. Across the heading of the card read: Hathor, the Conqueror of Man. A sarcastic smile crossed his face as he read the title. "All too true…the seducer, the lover, the very essence of lust and power," he spoke softly. His eye then fell upon the image. 

The main subject of it was a woman; her cropped short black hair with tints of red was staring u at him at an angle. The right arm was crossed in front of her, bearing what appeared to be a shield. It was shaped as a pair of cow horns with a red disc in the very center. In her other hand was a golden sword, blood dripping from its blade. Powerful, yet deadly coal eyes were staring up at him, the familiar black eye make-up adding to her beauty. On her forehead was a simple crown with the same symbol as the shield in the center. A revealing dress of red and orange covered her body, showing off her figure. Golden bracelets and chains, as well jewels and rings bedecked her already gorgeous body. In the card's background, it was a deep gold with what appeared to be a pair of glowing red, hawk-like eyes. 

Pegasus traced the image, a sense of wonder in his single eye. "Alone, you are already deadly. It's no wonder no man can control such a card…only by the hand of a woman can you be summoned. Though…that shall not happen. Ever." His eye continued down, reading the description and points.

_Attack: 6000_

_Defense: 0_

_Effect 1: Shall only the hands of a woman summon Hathor._

_Effect2: Sacrifice three monsters to summon Hathor._

_Effect3: If Ra is sharing the field with Hathor, sacrifice two monsters to destroy everything on the field (including Magic and Trap)._

"Such power should not exist…" Then, standing up with the card in hand, Pegasus walked over to the mantel, where a painting hung over it. His beloved Cynthia was smiling down at him, both her smile and eyes gentle and sweet. Then, shaking his head, he quickly took an envelope off of his desk and quickly sealed the Goddess Card within. "Now…to the location of the other two."

Sy Cross walked silently down the street, hands hidden inside the pockets of his leather jacket. He ignored everyone around him, not caring on who he bumped into. Whenever he did, he would simply scowl at them before continuing. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the sides of his head shaved short and dyed red, as well as the ponytail. The sun bounced off the silver earrings on his ears. His piercing blue eyes glared at everyone around him, but he didn't say anything. 

As he turned the next corner, he noticed a Game Shop ahead. {I could use some more cards. Even though I _have_ that one card…} A dark smile twisted his face as he continued to the shop. In the left pocket he felt his dueling deck there and grinned again. As he reached the Game Shop, he opened it and stepped inside.

Yuugi quickly shoved Yami under the counter as the door opened. Anzu and Otogi sweatdropped when Yami grunted and banged his head against the edge before he hid.

            /It would be a hell of lot easier if I just went back into the Soul Room aibou!/

            //Woops…sorry.// grumbling and rubbing his sore head, Yami quickly vanished.

            "Hi! Welcome to the Game Shop! Can I-"

            "Duel Monster Cards." Yuugi blinked at the boy. He was a hell of lot taller than him, most likely older as well. He was staring at Yuugi with piercing blue eyes, deprived of emotion, beside anger and malice. 

            "Y-yes, we do sell those."  Yuugi pointed to a shelf filled with several boxes of Duel Monster packs. "Right there." Not even saying thanks, the boy moved to the shelf and peered at them. 

            /Such a nice boy/ commented Yami sarcastically.

            //Hush Yami.//

            "So, Otogi, how is the Dungeon Dice game going?" asked Anzu, turning her attention away from the new comer. Otogi shrugged though he smiled.

            "It's coming along just fine. It should start moving faster though, now that Mr. Crawford has been out of the hospital and is running Industrial Illusions again," he answered.

            "How is Pegasus," asked Yuugi, cautiously. He leaned his arms against the counter, listening attentively. 

            "He's…doing okay. Mr. Crawford hasn't appeared in any meetings yet or answered any calls. But they say he's well in health," replied Otogi with a shrug. However, the boy walking back up the counter, holding a couple of packs in his hand interrupted them.

            "How much?" he asked coldly. 

            "Hello, Seto Kiaba speaking."

            "Hello Kiaba-boy." Blue eyes flashed angrily.

            "Pegasus!" Seto hissed, his hand balling into a fist. "What the hell do you want?" From the other end, he heard a soft chuckle. 

            "Relax Kiaba." Leaning forward in his chair, Seto brushed his bangs out of his face.

            "Give me one good reason not to hang up on you right this second," growled Seto. 

            "I would like to make a proposition," answered the silver-haired man. Seto raised an eyebrow. Standing up, he walked over to the window is his office, revealing the city around him.

            "And what would that be?" he replied. His tone was still cold and bitter. 

            "It has been almost a year since Battle City, has it not?"

            "Yes," Seto answered slowly, placing one hand in his pocket. "What's your point?"

            "I propose that we should start another one. I have already had a new series of Duel Monsters shipped out last week and I would like to see how they are working out."

            "Something tells me that you're lying, Crawford," spoke Seto bitterly, watching a helicopter go by in the sky. 

            "Now Kiaba, why would I lie to you?"

            "Do you want me to start listing them for you?" Pegasus sighed heavily, his tone changing. His tone now was dead serious, almost matching Kiaba's.

            "This is not a game Kiaba."

            "Oh really? I thought you liked games!"

            "Damn you Kiaba! Just listen!" exploded Pegasus. From his end, he was in his own office, looking out a window as well. On his desk was the sealed envelope. Constantly he looked over at it, making sure that it was safe. Then, taking a deep breath, he continued. "Something has happened and it is important that everything is fixed."

            "What now? Screw up, did we?" came Kiaba's taunting voice. Pegasus held his temper, not letting the boy get at him.

            "You're familiar with the God Card incident, yes?"

            "Oh, let me guess, you lost them?"

            "No, I have not. Someone has been guarding them for me," said Pegasus throw his clenched teeth. "But three cards _have_ been stolen from me. Well, two were." Kiaba raised an eyebrow, his interest caught.

            "What cards then?" he asked almost lazily, masking his interest.

            "Two of the Goddess Cards."

            "Goddess Cards?" repeated Kiaba, holding back a laugh. Pegasus noticed the amusement in his tone and frowned.

            "This isn't funny Kiaba. The Goddess Cards are extremely powerful ones. They could excide the power of the God Cards, when activated.

            "Oh come now Crawford, you don't expect me to believe this bull, now do you?" His temper rising, Pegasus closed his eyes.

            "Bull is it? Well then, I'll give you proof." Grabbing the envelope, Pegasus tore it open and held the card. He read it aloud. " 'Hathor, Conqueror of Man'. Her attack is six thousand and defense is zero. If she were to be on the same field as the God Card Ra, all cards, including magic and trap, are obliterated. Alone she is powerful, but with her lover she is even more powerful." There was silence on the other end and Pegasus had to laugh. "Oh don't tell me you don't know your mythology Kiaba! Didn't you know that Hathor was both the sister and wife of Ra! It was she who Ra sent to bring about Armageddon! Her power should not surprise you!" 

            Seto was staring out the window, his eyes wide in disbelief.

            Isis held the three God Cards in her hands, staring at them. The memory of images of their partner flashed in her mind. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. "Alone…you gods are strong. But, with your goddesses…" Opening her eyes once more, she stared out into the daylight.

            "So, what are you going to do?" Isis nearly jumped at the voice and whirled about. Shadi was standing there.

            "Where in the name of Ra have you gone off to?" she demanded.

            "That is not of your concern." Isis huffed, but said nothing more. 

            "Shadi…I know that the God Cards were tied in with Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh's spirit, but what of the Goddess Cards?" she asked him, touching her Millennium Necklace. "It doesn't make any sense." Shadi glanced at her for a moment, before looking up at the sky. Shielding his eyes from the sun's light, he watched a bird stream across the sky. 

            "I am not quite sure myself. Yet, I have a feeling it shall be revealed to us in time." Silence fell between the two as a gentle breeze tossed the trees, Isis' hair and Shadi's robes about. Isis gripped the God Cards tightly, worry and fear dancing in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…it was a bit longer than the other chapters. And yes, there was more Otogi and I added in Seto. Ryou should appear within a chapter or two, as well as his Yami. Oh, and Sy Cross belongs to my friend and Digimon Request boss, Esse. She let me use him in this fic cause I needed a bad ass guy in it. ^__^ Well, I need to go and a take a break to work on the next chapter for 'Riddles Within the Cards'. Jaa ne! (Oh, and we allllllll know who the 'quiet one' is! The one who Malik was talking about in the third part of today's episodes!)**~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	12. Chapter XII: The Mother of Magic

**Authoress Notes:** ::humming random songs:: Sorry I haven't updated in such a while! School ahs been crazy and I reopened my Digimon request lines. And web sites have been a pain too. And I don't have access to the sacred machine (aka the scanner). This note will be four this chpater and the next three. Yep! ^_^ Nother multi-chapter chapter update! Four chapters this time! ::big grin:: I'm four weeks away form getting that YuGiOh DVD Bundle set! Ninety-two episodes and the movie on DVD! Wai! Well, got to go. See you all later! ::adds finishing touches to the Ma'at card image::

PS: **WATCH DUNE! IT KICKS ASS!** ::gets dragged away by Chibi Yue, Chibi Chihaya and Chibi Urd::

System File: Standard Disclaimer in Progress...

Please wait a moment...

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. All rights reserved.

End Standard Disclaimer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XII: The Mother of Magic

            With the packs, Sy also dug out money and slammed them down on the counter. Ryouji, Anzu and Yuugi flinched as the slam. Taking it, Yuugi counted it and opened the cash register, putting it inside. 

            "Here you go," spoke Yuugi with a small smile, handing Sy his change. Sy said nothing. Instead, he snatched the money from Yuugi and his new packs. Yuugi blinked but said nothing. Sy, holding his new packs, immediately ripped them open and shuffled through the new cards. He snorted.

            "Cheh, all crap cards," he muttered. Closing his eyes, he went over to a trash can and threw the cards in there.

            "Hey!" protested both Yuugi and Anzu. 

Sy eyed them, "What? I can do whatever the hell I want."

"How can you waste cards like that?" demanded Yuugi. "That's no way of using them!"

A twisted smile curled on Sy's face, a hand inside his pocket. "All cards are crap to me. You have no idea what _I_ possess kid."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryouji, raising an eyebrow. Sy, however simply turned away and made his way for the door.

"What do you say now Kiaba-boy?"

"I say you're mad." Pegasus held back his laugh, though his eye was sparkling with it. He held the card, his mind wandering for a split second. "And you _want_ this tournament?"

"Yes. The other two cards _must_ be found!" There was a moment's pause on the other hand. Seto sighed heavily, kicking himself very hard mentally when he spoke.

"If you swear to stay away from both Mokuba and myself, then..." {Oh dear God, why the hell am I doing this?} He groaned inside, staring through the window.

Pegasus smiled. "If that is what you wish Kiaba-boy."

"And stop calling me Kiaba-boy."

"Nicknames are a habit, my dear boy." His reply was a dial tone, which made him laugh. 

"Your brother worries."

"Of course he does Shadi," sighed Isis. "He _is_ human, unlike that spirit..."

"It would be wise to tell him what has happened," spoke Shadi. Isis cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the railing.

"I don't know...not just yet..." Then, to her surprise, Shadi smiled, a small one though.

"You do not trust the Rod's spirit."

"Mariku would jump at this opportunity to seize power," answered Isis heavily. Then, she held her head, groaning. "Dammit, headaches...this is such a mess...I need to go lay down." {Great, the cards go missing the _same exact time my period occurs!_ The gods hate me, I just know it.} 

"You can stay, if you like, though I would be careful of Malik." but Shadi shook his head.

"I must go and look into another matter," answered the man simply. Bowing, he turned and walked away, leaving Isis alone. After a moment, she went back inside and to her bedroom. Climbing onto the bed, she let her ehad hit the pillow, closing her eyes. She sighed again and let herself fall asleep.

            "What do you mean?" repeated Ryouji, slightly agitated.

            "Why should I tell you?" snapped Sy. "It's not like _you're_ the King of Games."

            "Actually, _I_ am," spoke Yuugi softly. The boy froze in his tracks. Turning around, eh stared at Yuugi. There was silence as Sy took this in. Then, to the others shock, he began to laugh.

            Sy doubled up in laughter, managing to say, "Y-you mean this midget here is the _King of Games_? C'mon!" He looked at Yuugi again and snickered.  "I mean, your hair looks like a marijuana leaf!" Yugi fell over while Ryouji and Anzu sweatdropped.

            "I'm not lying," argued Yuugi, yet Sy still laughed.

            Then, Sy, smirking, reached back into his pocket and drew out a card. "Might as well amuse myself," he commented, holding the card, the back of it facing the other three. "If you really _are_ the King of Games, then you'll get a kick out of this." Then, he turned the card around and showed them.

            Ryouji, Yuugi and Anzu blinked in confusion, staring at the unknown card.

            Sy's eyes shown with power and energy as she clearly spoke the card's name. 

"Meet Isis, Mother of Magic."


	13. Chapter XIII: The Equation of Armageddon

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XIII: The Equation of Armageddon        

            __

_            The Forbidden Seven..._

_                             They can never be released all at once!_

_                         -madness I tell you, madness!_

_                                                                        -death of us al-_

_I'm begging you, do-_

_                                    Arise my-_

_                                                                                                Only the Pharaoh can-_

The voices screamed inside her mind. Isis stared into the darkness, searching for the sources. They seemed to float in the air, lingering like a bad memory.

                                                _The Forbidden Seven..._

_            -ltimit powe-_

_                                    Please, calm your anger!_

            _The Forbidden Seven,,,_

            {The Forbidden Seven?} thought Isis, extremely confused. The Millennium Tauk was glowing brilliantly, as though tugging her to something. Then, she jumped as she someone appeared right in front of her. 

            A young maiden stood before her, staring at the Egyptian woman with sorrow eyes. She opened her mouth, her words muted and not understandable.

            {What is she saying?}

            The girl simply continued her silent speech, strands of her silver hair slowly lifting into the air. Her robes resembled that of a priestess, which could explain the power coming from her. Emerald eyes went blank, a clear color. To Isis disgust, she could see right through the girl's eyes, seeing the blood veins within.

            "-summon my-" Isis blinked, staring at the girl. Fragments of what the priestess spoke were becoming audible. "-come forth...shadows...serve your...whom....brought...the...-fe of deat-...pray..."

            {I can't understand! What is sh-} But her thoughts were interrupted by a deafening roar of power. Whirling about, Isis gasped as a pair of red eyes flashed high up in the air. The screech of another caused her to notice another pair and yet another pair was beside _that_ one. All the awhile, the priestess was chanting.

            "-come forth...for your...fight...death...offering myse-"

            {What the hell is going on?} Then, if her eyes could have widened anymore, they would have as three more pairs of eyes appeared, but this time, they were at her height and more slender. This time, however, when these new eyes appeared, startling yet unique markings appeared beneath them, though Isis could not identify them.

            Then, there was a bright flash of light.

            Silence.

            Heavy, deafening silence.

            -_Three were summoned to represent the gods.-_

_            -Another three to bring the power of the goddesses.-_

_            -The seventh and final is to be the summoner and sacrifice to bring these six to life.-_

_            -Power of the Shadows from the Pharaoh come to their aid, strengthen and giving them power.-_

_            -This is the equation of humanity's end.-_

_            -Thirteen vessels for the deities are chosen to prepare for the solving of the equation.-_

_            -Two in which come to solve-_

_            -Seven to stop the equation-_

_            -Four to protect mankind.-_

_            -In the coming of the equation, fate will take its toll.-_

_            -One shall be the betrayer, tricked by illusions and deception.-_

_            -The one who starts the solving.-_

-_Stop the summoner-_

_            -Stop the betrayer-_

_            -Stop the Equation of Armageddon.-_

            Then, Isis woke up alarmed and sweating. In her mind, a word echoed inside, making her headaches even worse: Avatar.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eerie? That it is. Confusing? Hell yes. I am soooo on a roll! Remember: this is a _key_ chapter. Remember this one.


	14. Chapter XIV: Card Mystery

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XIV: Card Mystery

            "I-I've never seen that card before!" gasped Anzu. 

Yuugi came around the counter and stared at the card in wonder. The card was strange indeed. The image was of a woman, her long black hair hung lose over shoulders. A crown of what seemed to be a set of steps was on her forehead, silver discs dangling from her ears. The woman's slender arms were in the form of an 'x' over her chest, looking at Yuugi with eyes filled with power and magic. A silver-white dress covered her body, going up to the middle of her chest. There, two very thick strips of the same material acted as strap holding the dress up. Around her neck was a massive choker, not unlike Malik's. There were matching wristbands and armbands, as well the familiar Egyptian eye makeup. Under the eyes, on the cheeks, was a strange symbol that seemed to have been painted on. The background was a strange color of red with a pair of glowing eyes behind her, matching her intensity. 

Reading down, he saw the level of the card and his jaw nearly dropped. It was the same as the god Cards he had seen and_ used _in Battle City. But when what nearly made his heart stop were the points and the effects. The card itself was a pale red and the inscription almost sacred him:

Attack: X000 

_Defense: X000_

_Effect 1: The numbers of magic and trap cards both on the field and in the hands of the duelers are multiplied by one thousand to bring the attack and defense of this monster._

_Effect 2: When sharing the field with Osiris, no Effects from Monster, Magic or Trap will affect either of them._

            "Oh dear lord...w-here in t-the world did get this card?" Yuugi barely managed to gasp.

            "That is something you'll never know, Game King," sneered Sy. Ina flash, the card was back in his pocket and he was heading back for the door. Before anyone could say anything more, however, he was gone. The three were left there, blinking in surprise.

            "Gotta go Mom! I'm going to be late for work!" The ebony-haired girl raced down the steps, grabbing her jacket and purse. In the kitchen doorway, an older woman stood there, holding an envelope in her hands.

            "Wait Rowan!" the mother spoke, stopping the girl.

            Rowan turned her emerald eyes to her mother, impatience dancing in them. "Mom, I really need to go!"

            "Take this," spoke her mother, handing her the envelope. "You're father sent this to you." Grabbing it impatiently, Rowan quickly waved to her mother and was out the door. 

            Racing to her car, Rowan jumped in and started it, tossing her bag and the envelope onto the driver's seat. She cursed herself for getting up late. {Damnit! If Mr. Kiaba fires me, I'm screwed! That's the last time I stay up to watch the Crow again!}

            "Big brother?" 

            Seto looked up from the blueprints on his desk to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. For the first time that day, Seto grinned. "Hey there munchkin." Mokuba opened the door and came inside.

            "Are we still going to the movies tonight?" questioned his younger brother, his eyes looking hopeful. Seto chuckled, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

            "Of course we are. I just need to finish these plans for the new duel disc systems for the tournament." Mokuba blinked.

            "New tournament?"

            "I'll explain later Mokuba. Right now, I need to finish both this and figuring out why the hell I agreed to it," mumbled Seto, shaking his head. Then, he noticed something. "Where's that caretaker of yours? She should be here right now."

            "First off, I really don't need a babysitter!" argued Mokuba. Seto gave him a look that silenced that upcoming argument. Mokuba grumbled in protest, but didn't continue. "And second, her name is Rowan."

            "Ah, Hiroshi's daughter. That's right...if she wasn't his kid, I would have fired at once," mumbled Seto, leaning back in his chair and frowning.

            "Oh Ra..." murmured Isis, sitting there on her bed. Her hands were on either side of her head, massaging her temples to ease the headaches. Her eyes were closed tight, worry and confusion etched on her face. "What the hell was that? The Forbidden Seven? Equation of Armageddon? What is going on?" 

Slowly, opening her eyes, she thought about this. Then, all of sudden, she felt as though her heart had stopped. "_That's what it is!_" she practically shouted in surprise. Scrambling off her bed, she ran down the steps and to the door.

Malik stuck his head out of the kitchen, an apple in his mouth and looking at his sister in confusion. "Wha ong is?" he managed to say with the food in his mouth.

"No time now! Later Malik! Make sure Mariku doesn't go on any killing rampages!" And with that, the door slammed shut behind her. Malik stood there, in disbelief. Then, shrugging, he took a bite of the apple and went to the living room to watch some TV.


	15. Chapter XV: Family Issues

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XV: Family Issues

            Rowan ran up the steps and through the electronic doors. As she passed the security desk, she flashed her I.D. She nearly tripped on the carpet as she ran, but managed to get into the elevator before it shut. Panting, she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Her ring-covered fingers dug through her purse to pull out the envelope her mother had given her this morning.

            {Dad sent this, eh?} Her eyes narrowed, debating on whether or not to open it. However, she was cut short by the elevator doors opening. Standing up, she straightened her blue-tank top and baggy black jeans. Grabbing her purse, she stepped out and gulped in surprise. She laughed nervously.

            "H-hello Mr. Kiaba," she managed to say. Seto Kiaba stood there, his arms crossed and frowning rather dangerously. Rowan sweatdropped.

            {Oh dear god, please don't let me get fired!}

            Instead, he simply walked passed her and into the elevator. She turned to see the door close. Blinking, she stood there, dumbstruck. Suddenly, she felt someone jump on her.

            "Hey Ro!" Rowan, waved her arms frantically, falling on her face. The laugh from behind gave her the hint to who it was. Grinning, she pulled the kid off and laughed.

            "Hey there Mokuba. Sorry I'm late."

            "That's okay!" Ruffling his hair, Rowan giggled.

            "I-I can't believe it..."murmured Yuugi. Yami appeared beside him, in equal shock.

            "I've never seen that card before," murmured Ryouji. Anzu was still in shock, and silent. However, the silence was broken by Ryouji's cell phone, Grabbing it, he answered, shaking off his shock.

            "Hello? Otogi speaking." 

            As Ryouji spoke on the phone, Anzu turned to Yuugi and Yami. "Where do you think he got that card?"

            Yuugi shrugged. "I dunno. But he's really lucky to have gotten it."

            "Something didn't seem right about the boy," spoke Yami in a hushed tone.

            "What do you mean?" Yami turned to Anzu, sighing.

            "I'm not quite sure...but something about him just didn't feel right." Then, Anzu looked down at her watch.

            "I better go. My parents are, by now, furious with me," groaned Anzu. With a wave, said good bye to Yuugi and Yami and nodded to Ryouji, who waved good-bye to her.

            "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" roared Mr. Mazaki when Anzu passed the living room. Jumping in shock, Anzu saw her father standing their, furious with her mother sitting on the couch, looking relieved to see her daughter.

            "I-I'm sorry Dad," stammered Anzu, frightened. "I di-didn't mean to worry you."

            "You were out all night! In the rain! Where did you go?" demanded her father. Her mother placed a hand on his arm, trying to sooth him.

            "Please dear, you're scaring her. I'm sure Anzu can explain-"

            "Explain what? That she ran away without telling us and didn't even call?"

            "Please Dad, just list-"

            "No, I want _you_ to listen to me young lady!"

            "Sam!" argued Mrs. Mazaki, standing up. "There is no need to yell at Anzu!"

            "You are to stay out of this!" stated Mr. Mazaki.

            "Dad, please stop yelling!" argued Anzu. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you!"

            "Sorry isn't good enough! You've been out of line lately young lady!" spoke her father, eyes narrowed. "Coming home late, not eating, not obeying your parents, what's next?"

            "How the hell do you expect to me eat or stay here when all you and mom do is argue and scream at each other?" yelled Anzu, growing angrier and angrier with every passing moment. 

            "Don't you use that language around me young lady! From now on, you're grounded!"

            "What!? For how long?"

            "For however long it takes for you to learn to respect your parents and rules! And I don't want you around that Motou kid anymore either." Anzu stared, unable to speak. Her mother, however, spoke for her.

            "Sam! Yuugi has nothing to do with this! You have no right to tell her to stop seeing her friends!"

            _SMACK!_ Mrs. Mazaki stumbled backwards, holding her bruised cheek and staring at her husband in shock. Anzu was trembling. Mr. Mazaki still held his hand in the air, preparing to hit again.

            "Mom!" cried Anzu, hurrying over to her and hugging her. Mrs. Mazaki wrapped a protective arm around her, holding her close. Mr. Mazaki, however, acted as though nothing had happened.

            "Now I want you to go straight to your room, Anzu," he ordered coldly.

            "You just hurt mom!" she shouted at him. "How could you?"

            "What I do to your mother is none of your concern!"

            "Hell it is!" screamed Anzu. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her!" Mr. Mazaki, furiously reached out and grabbed Anzu roughly, pulling her away from her mother. He pushed to the doorway, causing her to almost trip and fall on her face.

            "_Go to your room!_" Clenching her fists, Anzu stood there and spoke in a low, cold tone that was unlike her.

            "No." And then, with that, she turn and fled.

            "ANZU MAZAKI! GET BACK HERE!" she heard her father roar, but she refused to turn around. Instead, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. IN her mind, she resolved to not go back until nightfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for today's update! Now I can relax and enjoy my week of no school. ::happy grin:: I hope you're all enjoying this fic! **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	16. Chapter XVI: An Unlikely Hero

**Authoress Notes:** Hey! Another chapter! Now, today's note is actually going to focus on someone who I'm practically worshiping at the moment: Rakuen. Okay, this person is a genius, to me anyway. If you haven't read her rant on 'Tea/Anzu Bashing', GO READ IT!

            Linkie:  

            And when I also visited her site, it cleared up all these name problems I've been having with the Yugioh characters. (Like Isis's real Japanese name is Ishizu Ishtal). It's a little late for me to start the actually names, so I'm just going to stick with what I started with.

            Again, the rant terrific Rakuen (And so were the other two. WHAT THE HELL WAS KIDSWB ON WHEN THEY CASTED MALIK'S VOICE!?)

            Warning: this chapter is a little harsh. I hope I didn't go overboard. ::sweatdrops:: I probably did...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XVI: An Unlikely Hero

            {Yami, if you don't shut up...}

            Within in his Soul Room, Mariku smirked. [Oh come now Malik, just one little ride?]

            Malik rolled his eyes, glancing out the window. It was dark out now, the time being ten o'clock. And his sister still had not returned. {What in the name of Ra got her so excited anyway?}

            [How the hell should I know? And let me just have on stupid ride on the bike!]

            {If I say yes, will you shut up?}

            [I would be lying if I said yes.]

            {Damn you.} Lifting himself off his bed that he was lying on, he grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through his hair. Then, taking his leather jacket out of the closet, he left his room and went downstairs. The keys hung on the little hook by the door, which he took and stuffed into his jacket pocket. Opening the door, he stepped out into the night air and took in a deep breath. 

            It felt good to be outside, without any limits again. He couldn't help but smile. Even though being in Domino brought back harsh memories of Battle City, he felt that he could live with it. Within minutes, he was on the road once more, the light from stores and houses flashing by.

            Anzu silently crept to her house, hiding behind the foliage. She could see her window and went to it quickly. She silently thanked God that the house was built in a hill; meaning the second story was a top of hill, which made easy access to her room. Finding it unlocked, she opened it and climbed in. The moment she did, she could her shouting from the room across the hall. Flinching, she heard her father shout at her and vice versa. 

            "Nyao?" Anzu quickly scooped Emi up into her arms and kissed the kitten's head.

            "It's okay Emi, don't worry," she whispered soothingly to the kitten. "I'm moving out and I'm taking you with me. We're going to come back later for mom." Emi rubbed her face against Anzu's cheek and purred softly. Placing the kitten on her shoulder, she proceeded with her mission.

            Grabbing the duffel bag she used for dancing, she quickly stuffed in some clothes (two pairs of jeans, a skirt and a pair of shorts; three shirts, clean socks and underwear and a sweatshirt) along with her brush and deodorant. Her purse lay on her bed, where she quickly put in her dueling deck and the money she had been meaning to put into her bank account. 

            After a moment, she managed to added three cans of cat food and Emi's brush into the duffel bag. Taking her school satchel, she quietly went to her window and carefully put both the satchel and the duffel bag through. As she was climbing out herself, her foot accidentally hit the lamp on her nightstand, knocking it onto the floor with a loud _THUMP!_

            "What the hell was that?" she heard her father say. Cursing, she tried again to climb through. {Damnit! It's easier to climb in then climb out!} She heard her parent's door swing open and her father stomp into her room.

            "ANZU! WHERE THE HE-" But Anzu quickly ran past her father, pushing him down and made for the stairs. However, her father was quick to recover and chased after her. "ANZU! Get back here!"

            "Anzu!" she heard her mother cry. Daring herself, she glanced up at the stairs when she reached the door. Behind her father her mother stood there, her face bruised and hair a mess. Then, Anzu grabbed the doorknob. But it was too late. Her father grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around and slapped her across the face. Crying out, she stumbled back into the door.

            "That will teach you to never disobey me!" growled her father. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

            "_How dare you attack Anzu!_" shrieked her mother. Mrs. Mazaki practically flew down the stairs and grabbed her husband. With this distraction, Anzu managed to pull away. She looked at her mother and whimpered in fear as her mother was slapped.

            "Bitch!" spoke her father harshly.

            "Leave mom alone!" cried Anzu. Emi was hiding behind the plant by the door, meowing in fear. Mr. Mazaki turned around, his eyes practically radiating in fury.

            "Don't you tell me what to do!" And then he turned to attack her. Anzu whirled about to grab the door knob, but received a blow to the stomach, causing her to gasp for breath and crumble to the ground. Her father then smacked her in the side of head. Her head slammed against the wall, a trickle of blood sliding her face. Emi jumped into her owner's arms and meowed pitifully. 

            As her father attempted to strike once more, Mrs. Mazaki threw herself onto him.

            "Run Anzu!" she cried. Anzu looked at her in sorrow and pain. "Just go!" The teenage girl managed to pull herself open and open the door, stumbling out.

            {Please God, protect my mother!} she prayed, tears trickling down her cheeks. With Emi in her arms, she just ran. She ran from what used to be her home and into the darkness.

            Lying on the park bench, Malik had his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the night sky. The Millennium Rod was in his hand, glinting beneath the moonlight. His bike was behind the bench, showing that he didn't care if got caught or not.

            [...]

            {What's on your mind Yami? You've been awfully quiet.}

            [I can't read your thoughts as clearly as I used too. Haven't learned any new, haunting secrets about you ever since this morning.]

            {How many times have I told you not to invade my privacy!}

            [Hm...give me a second to figure that out...]

            {I really loathe you.}

            [Love you too.] Shifting so that he was on his side, Malik stared blankly at the grass. [Why can't I read your thoughts though? Clearly, that is.]

            {Shove off Yami.} 

            [Someone's coming.]

            {Huh?} Sitting up, Malik looked around, trying to see what he could in the darkness. Mariku was right: someone _was_ coming his way. The figure seemed to sway a little, as if they were either drunk off their ass or had been beaten severely. The item bearer squinted in the darkness as the figure came closer. Then, his eyes widened in recognition.

            "_Anzu?_" he gasped. Then, without thinking, he leapt to his feet and rushed over to her. From what he could tell when he got to her was that in her arms was a kitten that was meowing pitifully and that she had beaten. "Anzu, are you okay?"

            Anzu blinked wearily and looked up at Malik. "M-malik?"

            "Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Then, to his complete and utter surprise, she clung to him with her free arm and sobbed into his chest. After a moment, he patted her back awkwardly, looking both nervous and confused.

            "M-my father...he's g-gone crazy! H-he attacked me and my mom a-and n-now..." but her voice cracked and she continued to sob. The kitten jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her, mewing. Malik tried his best to sooth the girl, but her sorrow was immense. When Malik down at his hand, he held his breathe. Faint traces of blood remained on his fingers.

            "Your father did this to you?"

            "I'm s-so scared! I-I hope that m-my mother is safe...she helped me escape..." 

            "Come on...let's get you to some shelter," spoke Malik gently. "Look, Ryou's house is closest. Let me take you there." Anzu was too distraught and tired to refuse and simply followed Malik to his motorcycle.

            [Aha! I figured it out!]

            {Figured out _what_ Yami?} The dark spirit just chuckled rather devilishly as an answer.

            [Oh...tell you later.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::hiding behind author field:: Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to put Anzu through that, but it was needed for what I have planned! She's a strong gal though! She'll pull through! ::goes to write her own will:: **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	17. Chapter XVII: LateNight Visitors

**Authoress Notes:** ::waves energetically:: some good news minna! RYOU APPEARS IN THIS CHAPPIE! Hope everyone's happy! ^__^ Oh, yeah, also this: I'm planning an Anzu shrine, where all Tea/Anzu fans can gather and plan world domination! MWA-HA-HA-HA! LOL. Just kidding. It'll be a place where we can post all fan art and fics that are Pro-Tea/Anzu. I'm going to ask Rakuen if I can post her rant on it as well. I'll plan more later. The site is going to be called 'Apricots & Cream', cause 'Anzu' means 'apricot'. Either that, or the title 'Sweet Apricots' could work too. 

            Oh, and, I just want to send a shout out to Magicman/Smokegirl. You two are the best. It's your reviews I look forward to the most! Your reviews are always hilarious and cheer me up! (Not that I don't appreciate the ones form everyone else. ^___^) You

            That's enough babble from me.

I don't own Yugioh or Duel Monsters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment and Konami.

~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XVII: Late-Night Visitors 

            Ryou snuggled up under the blankets, trying to keep warm. The Millennium Ring was lying on the nightstand beside the bed, quiet. 

            _DING DONG!_

            "Hmm...wha?" Opening is eyes and sitting up wearily, Ryou rubbed his eyes. Someone was ringing the doorbell. Pulling back the covers, he climbed out of bed, wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. Leaving the Ring on the stand, he stumbled out his room and into the living room. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened it. Ryou blinked once, then twice.

            "Malik?" he stammered, eyes wide. The blonde-haired boy smiled sheepishly at him.

            "Hey Ryou. Listen, can I come in?"

            "S-sure! What's wrong?" 

            "Come on Anzu," spoke Malik gently, helping the girl inside. Ryou was beyond disbelief as he watched this but then he gasped. Anzu's cheek had a large black and blue bruise and also some dried blood on her face. Closing the door behind the two, Ryou took action.

            "Let me get some water running," he told the two. "Make yourselves comfortable on the couch." Nodding, Malik lead Anzu to the couch who sat down heavily on it. 

            In minutes, Anzu was drinking a hot cup of tea while Malik and Ryou were talking privately in the kitchen.

            "What happened?" demanded Ryou. Malik traced the rim of the cup with his finger, sighing.

            "I was in the park when I saw Anzu walking towards me. She told me that her father had gone psycho and attacked her, as well as her mother."

            "Her _father_?" gasped Ryou and the other nodded.

            "But that's all she told me." Ryou glanced into the living room at the girl, shaking his head.

            "I mean, Yuugi told me yesterday that her parents are getting a divorce. Now I see why...by the way, did she mention where she had run off to last night? Yuugi, myself, Honda and Katsuya were out late trying to find her in the rain." Malik coughed.

            "Uh-well...she was with Isis and myself." Ryou stared. "Look, Shadi found her and brought her to us." 

            "But I thought you were out last night? Didn't you tell me that on the phone yesterday?" 

            "Yeah, I was. I saw her this morning." {Right next to me in bed, at that.} The albino-haired boy raised an eyebrow, noticing the faint blush on Malik's cheeks.

            "Am I missing something?" he inquired with a smirk.

            "W-what? Oh, it's nothing!" Ryou said nothing but just smiled, shaking his head. Inside the living room, Anzu was drinking her tea, Emi curled up in a ball on her lap, sound asleep. She petted the kitten absentmindedly.

            {Oh dear God, please...take care of my mother. And help my father. Please.} she prayed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

            "Anzu?" The brunette turned to see Ryou and Malik coming over to her. "What happened?" 

            Looking at her tea, Anzu took a deep breath. "When I had gotten home today, my father...he blew up at me, shouting at me. My mom tried to calm him down, but it just got him even worse. Then, he slapped my mother across the face and tried to attack me. I had gotten away and spent the day at the library.

            "Then, I snuck back home around ten o'clock. I decided to run away fro good, so I packed some clothes and stuff. But I made a mistake and made a noise, which my parent's heard and came running. My dad, by then, was beyond tamable. He completely lashed out at me, slapping me in the face and punching me in the gut. Then, he slammed me against the wall. I don't know what else he would have done if my mother hadn't stopped him. So, I took Emi and ran for my life." She choked on a sob, closing her eyes. "I just hope my mother is okay...I-I don't know what happened to turn him into such a monster..."

            "Where's your stuff?" asked Ryou gently.

            "I-it's by my window. I had tossed them out before my dad caught me."

            "Where do you live?" spoke Malik, both to his and the others' surprise.

            "Seventeen Oakview Drive. Why?" But Malik was already making his way for the door. "Malik! What are you-"

            "I'm just going to get your stuff. There's no way you're back there, not after what your dad did to you." This shocked Anzu. Her eyes were wide and shining, unshed tears waiting to fall.

            {Is this the same Malik from Battle City?} she wondered. 

~~~~~~~~

And, with you're guys approval: Mariku tormenting/killing Mr. Mazaki! HAHAHA! ^_^ **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Hidden Eyes

**Authoress Notes:** Another double chapter update. The Mazaki-torture is in the next chapter. ^_____^ ::goes to help LadyYami in her war against General Sock::

I do not own Yugioh or Duel Monsters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XVIII: Hidden Eyes

            Dropping the pencil on his desk, Seto massaged his temples, grumbling. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was getting late.

            "At least I finished..." he mumbled, looking down at the blueprints of the duel disk system for the upcoming tournament.

 It resembled his first version, though it was smaller; about one half it's size. The only items that would fit on top were the Life Point counter and the deck holder. The sketches continued down to show once activating the right switch, the dueling 'platform' would fan out in a semi-circle around the arm system. Then, it would thicken down to reveal five slots under the five card places, where the Magic and Trap cards would be placed. Under each slot would be a small button that would be hit in order to activate the card.

The arm guard for it would close around the whole arm beneath the elbow, where the hologram chips would fly out, much like the one from Battle City, and settle for the monster holograms to appear. 

"Simple, yet effective," he spoke to himself, studying the plans one last time. Then, with an annoyed sigh, he reached over for the phone. Dialing the number, he grumbled to himself incoherently. When the line picked-up on the other end, he said, "I need to speak to Crawford."

"One minute please." Within moments, Pegasus picked up.

"Hm...hello?"

"Crawford, I finished the plans, as you asked."

"Excellent Kiaba-boy!"

"Now it's your turn to work: where is this tournament going to be held?" he demanded,  felling rather annoyed.

"There is a small isle off the coast America that I think will do nicely."

"What is it with you and islands?" Pegasus smirked on the other end.

"That's none of your concern. Golden Isle tournament will be held there."

" 'Golden Isle'?"

"It has a rather nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Cheh. Just...get it prepared."

"It's prepared all ready. The tournament can occur as soon as possible. When will the dueling disc systems be ready?"

"In two days."

"Then let us have the tournament next week, on Friday. I shall consult with Isis with some minor details." When his answer was the dial-tone, he shook hsi head, hanging up the phone. "The boy needs to learn some manners."

Malik stood in front of Anzu's home. 

[Why so hesitant hikari? Let me have a little fun! Please?] 

Malik snorted. {You'll kill the man.}

[...and the problem would be?]

{Just....let me handle this.} He easily found the Anzu's window, since her stuff was on the ground beneath it. As he went to grab it, he heard a man yelling angrily at someone.

"Don't you _dare_ contradict me _again_!"

"How could you do that to Anzu? What has gotten into you?" argued a second, female voice. Malik flinched as he heard a loud smacking sound.

"Bitch!"

{Damn, what the hell is wrong with her dad?}

[I promise I won't kill him!]

{I'd rather pet a scorpion.} Mariku huffed, glaring within the Rod.

[Damn you.]

{Love you too.} However, Malik quickly cut the connection when he heard a loud crashing sound. Without even thinking (again), he climbed through the window and peeked around the door. His eyes widened to see a woman on the ground, whimpering as a man towered over her. 

Isis hovered the documents, eyes red and tired. She ahd been pouring over the ancient ext for over nine hours now, trying to find something.

"The forbidden Seven...The Equation of Armageddon..." she continually repeated to herself, as she scanned the text. Each one was covered in ancient writing (hieroglyphics) and was doing her best to translate as much as possible.

            Unknown to her, however, hidden in the shadows, someone was watching her. A piar of pink eyes gleamed in the shadows, almost laughing at the woman.

            Letting herself fall onto the bed, Rowan heaved a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Sleep for a very long time. Yet, something was nagging her in the back of her mind.

            {The envelope!} Pulling herself up, she took the envelope back out of her purse. After staring at it for one moment, she opened it and dumped out the contents. All that fell out was a card. 

            Picking it up, she studied it, raising an eyebrow. " 'Priestess of the Immortals'. Hm...interesting..." She looked at the image. On it was a girl, dressed in robes of an Egyptian priestess. Her silver hair was flowing freely, a few of them curled towards their ends. The eyes were closed. Her arms were held out, the hands held up with a light glowing between them. "It's an effect monster," she commented and then read the description out loud, "Offer this card as a sacrifice once the field card 'Yami' is on the field. Then, sacrifice all fo your life points along with this to summon the-. The what?" Staring in disbelief, Rowan examined the card, but the text had ended right at 'the'. "Well, its attack may be crap, but its defense is good. Four-thousand... Damn, that's good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mariku is gonna have a little fun in the next chapter...::big grin:: And the final, important character will appear as well. And then, all the characters that are important will have appeared in the story. Jaa ne! **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	19. Chapter XIX: Crimson Torture

**Authoress Notes:** Ugh...I'm sick _again_! Second time this month! Gah, I hate the Fates! Anyway, from the reviews that I've recieved for chapter 17...you people want Mr. Mazaki to suffer. ::big grin:: And suffer he shall! Muah-ha-ha-ha! I'll take my aggression of being sick out on him! Hehehe! ::runs to the window::

Chibi Piro: Hm...it isn't going to get here till this weekend Sanji.

::pouts:: Damn. I want my .hack//SIGN box set now! Gr...::coughs::

I do not own Yugioh or Duel Monsters. If I did, I would be making a deal with Mr. Takahashi to make the goddess cards. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XIX: Crimson Torture

            Malik bit down on his bottom lip, worried. {Damnit, this man's gone crazy.}

            [Look, I won't kill him. Just let me have a little...fun.] Then, to Mariku's complete and utter surprise, Malik agreed.

            {All right. Just don't kill him. I'm gonna go and hide Anzu's mother.} 

            [YES!] cheered Mariku, excitement running through him. The killer darkside materialized beside Malik, smirking. In his hand was the Millennium Rod, his eyes flashing maliciously. Noticing and being familiar with this look, Malik acted fast.

            Slipping out into the hall where the couple was, he cleared his throat. Mr. Mazaki stared at him. Before he could open his mouth, however, Mariku was on him in no time flat. Mariku had unsheathed the dagger from the Millennium Rod and had it pressed up against the man's throat. Taking this opportunity, Malik helped Mrs. Mazaki up and quickly rushed her back into Anzu's room, where it was safe.

            "Now, Mr. Mazaki..." almost purred Mariku, pressing the dagger closer. "From what I've heard, you haven't been treating your family very nicely..."

            "W-who the hell are you?" stammered Mr. Mazaki.

            Mariku sneered, enjoying the man's fear of him. "Who I am is none of your business." Then, in a swift moment, he drew back the dagger and quickly slashed Mr. Mazaki's shirt. The older man cried out in both pain and shock. A faint stain of blood appeared on the rip. Just as fast as this happened, the dagger was back at his throat.

            "Now, don't worry: I'm not going to kill you. Even though it is very tempting." spoke Mariku in Mr. Mazaki's ear. "But I _will_ make you scream in pain and agony. And I will enjoy every single moment of it."

            "Who are you?" whispered Mrs. Mazaki, scared. Malik looked at the woman and felt sympathetic for her. She was in even worse shape than Anzu was.

            "My name is Malik," he spoke gently. "And don't worry, your husband won't harm you anymore."

            "D-do you know where Anzu is? Are you a friend of hers?" 

Malik blinked in shocked. "Y-you could say that."

"Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, your daughter is fine. And so are you." Then, Malik flinched as he heard Mr. Mazaki scream and Mrs. Mazaki trembled.

"Who is that man?" she whispered in fear.

"Someone you don't want to know," mumbled Malik under his breath.

"Now, I want you to scream," spoke Mariku, grinning darkly, taking the dagger and slowly cutting down Mr. Mazaki's arm. And to his pleasure, the man did scream. Encouraged by this, he slashed the man's chest again, causing him to scream even louder.

Ryou looked at Anzu, feeling sympathetic. "Anzu, you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm okay Ryou," she murmured softly. But her eyes were looking down at the carpet; Emi curled up on her lap, sound asleep. She seemed to be off in her own world.

Suddenly, Ryou got an idea and leapt to his feet. "I know the perfect way to cheer you up!" he declared. Anzu blinked at him, confused. And before she could get a word in edgewise, he dashed out of the room. He returned a minute later, carrying a DVD case and the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"What's that?" asked Anzu, pointing to the DVD. Ryou laughed.

"This movie is completely pointless, has no plot whatsoever, but is hilariously funny."

"What's it called?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Anzu sweatdropped.

"Now, should I cut you here?" Quickly, Mariku slashed Mr. Mazaki's other arm. "Or how about, over here?" The man cried out as the killer slashed him on the shoulder. "Or better yet! The leg…"

"Please! I'm begging you! Stop!"

"I want you to scream some more…"

"Yami!" Mariku growled and turned to see Malik standing there, Mrs. Mazaki hiding behind him. "That's enough!"

Mariku sneered. "But I'm doing this for your little girlfriend."

Malik blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend! I barely even know her! And that's enough! You promised not to kill him!" 

The dark spirit growled but dropped the man to the ground. Carefully sheathing the dagger, he simply vanished into the Rod.

~~~~~~~~

Gotta stop there. More soon. **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	20. Chapter XX: Frustration Can Be Contagiou...

**Authoress Notes:** I'm feeling better lately. All I have is a couch and a slight stuffy nose, that's all. But I'm warning to any Anzu-flmaers who are even considering to flame this fic: I have PMS right now and you _don't_ want to piss me off. Especially since my .hack//SIGN DVDs were supposed to come today! I have to wait until tomorrow! Gr...::looks to find some Advil::

Oh, by the way, here are the couples so far: Malik/Anzu ; Sy/Himeyuri ; Shadi/Isis

I do not own Yugioh or Duel Monsters. Blah. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XX: Frustration Can Be Contagious

            Malik looked coldly down at Mr. Mazaki. He was on the ground, twitching and bleeding. His face was twisted in pain and horror. 

            "This should be warning enough," spoke Malik, his tone low and fierce. "To never take advantage of your family. Have you any idea how precious a family is? Or how damn lucky you are to have them all alive?" He waited patiently for the man to answer.

            Weakly, Mazaki opened his eyes and looked up at Malik. His eyes were cold and dark, deprived of any human emotion. Then, he spoke, his voice horse and raw.

            "Anzu i-is no da-daughter of mine." From behind, Malik heard the mother gasp, choking back a sob. Anger rose in Malik, and this time, he did what he did next without hesitation. Grabbing the Millennium Rod, he revealed the dagger. Grabbing Mr. Mazaki by the hair, he lifted the man's face up and slashed his cheek. Then, pressing the dagger tip at the man's throat, he growled dangerously.

            "You piece of _shit_," he snarled, his violet eyes wide in fury.

            Within the rod, Mariku was somewhat startled by his behaviour. 

            "How dare you disown your own daughter!" continued Malik. "What has she done to you to make her deserve this! And choose your words carefully!"

            "Isn't that an old American movie?" asked Anzu, as she watched Ryou put the DVD in.

            "Yep! It's a classic comedy. You either hate the movie with a passion or you lvoe it with a passion."

            "Hm...and, just out of curiosity, why did you put the Millennium Ring on?" she added, pointing to it. Bakura looked down at it held back a laugh. Within his mind, he heard Bakura growl.

            //Say a damn word and I will cut your throat.//

            {Don't worry yami. You're secret is safe with me!}

            //It had better damn well be! No one is to know that I like this...this..._movie_.// Ryou had to stop himself from laughing as he recieved a curious look from Anzu.

            "Did I miss something?" she inquired.

            But Ryou waved it away. "I-it's nothing."

            When Mr. Mazaki didn't answer, Malik growled angrily and dropped him. Standing back up and sheathing the blade, he turned to see Mrs. Mazaki staring at him, usnure of what to say. But he could see the fear in her eyes and sighed heavily.

            "Please, don't be scared," he spoke soothingly. Putting the rod away, he showed her his empty hands. "See? No weapon." Seeing this, the woman seemed to calm down. "Now, listen, I want you to pack. Just what you need. I'm going to call Ryou and see how Anzu is doing. Then, I'll take you to where Anzu is."

            "Thank you." Mrs. Mazaki looked at him, something enw shining in ehr eyes. Malik new what it was: peace and relief. "Thank you. B-but, my husband, will h-"

            "He will be fine, sadly enough. Right now, he's unconscious," and to make his point, he pointed to the man. And he was certainly unconscious. "Most likely form the blood loss. But listen, go pack. Don't worry about anything else." Nodding, Mrs. Mazaki hurried to her room. Then, over her shoulder, she said, "There's a phone in Anzu's room!"

            "A little late, aren't we Himeyuri." Sy, not looking up form his magazine, smirked as heard the footsteps. It pleased him even mroe to hear the woman sigh.

            "I was little busy Sy," she answered, her voice sharp and sensual. "That foolish woman was looking voer the ancient documents." Sy snorted. "My thoughts exactly."

            "That woman is wasting her time. By the time she figures out what it all means _and_ what part she plays, it'll be too late." 

            Himeyuri giggled. Walking into the room, she sat down on the couch arm rest and looked over Sy's shoulder down at the magazine. Her sleek, fierce pink eyes roamed the page, chuckling. Her deep, red hair was styled so that it was pulled over from the left side of her head over to the right, covering her right eye only partially. The ends were clumped into four spikes that spread out and moved up a bit. Coming form teh hair part on teh right were to spikes and on the left there was only one. Pushing back the hair over her right eyes, she continued down the page.

            "So, Kiaba and Crawford are joining to start a Tournament?"

            "The Golden Isle Tournament. It's on an island off the United States coast, twordas the south."

            "Interesting name for the tournament." She chuckled. "It sounds like that movie I heard of, 'Golden Eye'."

            "Hell, that name fits Crawford. Him with the Millennium Eye of his."

            Suddenly, a puzzled look crossed Himeyuri's face. "Have you figured out what god this avatar is?" 

Sy shook his head, turning the page. "No, I haven't. Gotta search more. The only ones we know are Thoth, Isis and Hathor. That's it. We need to find Ma'at's avatar. He or she is the one thing that will ruin everything!"

"Damnit. Why can't the gods print out a held section in this magazine of theirs? I mean, serously, they _made_ this daily magazine to help us!"

"Well, you know the bastards. They give us their powers and let us do the fucking dirty work. Not that I mind..." 

Himeyuri giggled lightly, letting herself slip onto the couch smoothly. Leaning her head against his shoulder, her arms snaked around his waist and she 'hmmed'. The other didn't make any sign of this and continued to read the page. He then casualy turned to the next one and then the one after that. 

"You need to relax Sy," purred Himeyuri in hsi ear, sensing his tension and frustration.

"These filthy creatures have been around for too long," he growled, his voice different this time. It was deeper and darker. "I will finish what my father did not."

"And I will help you," purred Himeyuri, her voice too had changed. It was sweeter but still had the sharpness of a knife. "The Forbidden Seven will be found and then the equation shall be solved. I promsie you this." Placing the magazine down, Sy turned to her, pressing his forehead against her's and looking at her.

"I know. I trust you, Ishtar." 

Himeyuri smiled seductively, and before claiming his lips with her own, she said, "And I trust you, Set."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh...that's good to hear. Anzu? She's doing fine. She's busy watching-"

"I need to find the soundtrack to this movie!" Ryou heard Anzu shout in laughter. And then, to his great amusement, she began to sing along to 'Time Warp'.

"What the hell is going on over there?" he heard malik's confused voice.

"She's watching the Rocky movie."

"That movie?!"

"Yep. It's a sure fire way to cheer anyone up."

"That movie was strange and deranged."

"And funny!" added Ryou, sticking out his tongue in a childish and amused way. Bakura, within the ring, simply rolled his eyes and rolled over in hsi bed, trying to sleep.

"Yeha, well, think what you like. Seeing a guy walking around in a domanatrix's outfit scares the hell out of me."

"Imagine getting someone _we_ know into that outfit."

"We could always blackmail!" came Malik's response, interested in this idea. "And then get shots of them in it and have even more blackmail!"

//Get the pharaoh in it and give me the pictures. I'll finally have something on him.// came Bakura muffled repsonse, due to the fact his face was in the pillow. This took three seconds to register in Ryou's mind.

Then...

"You have offically scarred me Bakura."[1]

//Then, I've done my duty for tonight. GOOD NIGHT NOW!//

"What happened?" came Malik's voice. Shaking his head in disgust, Ryou grumbled.

"It was nothing. My yami was being a bastard again."

"And that's surprising?"

"Oh shut up."

~~~~~~~

[1] – Okay, I actually _have_ drawing of Yami in that outfit. Why? Well, to sum it all up in a simple math equation...

Ryo-ohki's house + Blue Pepsi + Chinese food + Up Late + Watchign several movies (Rocky, Crow, Interview with the Vampire) + Junkfood + Yugioh + Duel Monsters = Yami in an outfit like Dr. Frank-n-frutor's

I was so insane that night, I almost drew Seto as Rocky! ::imagines:: Now, you Seto fans, if you imagine this, you will have had your daily dose of fan service. Now, I just have to _find_ that Yami drawing...misplaced it somewhere... **~LadySaturn aka Sanji******


	21. Note from the Authoress

Dreams of Innocence

**Note from the Authoress**

::big, heavy sigh:: Before I even start this note, I just want to say that if this note sounds harsh, rude and mean, I'm really sorry. Things haven't been very nice to me lately, and I won't annoy you all by listing them all. I'm listening to Colin, Ryan and Wayne singing 'Timber', and hopefully that and the other Whose Line Is It Anyway? Tracks, along with the anime songs and misc tracks on this MP3 CD will cheer me up; now on with the note.

            Okay, first off, I'm going to list the Goddess Cards and Priestess Card here, to avoid any more confusion. I know Ma'at hasn't appeared yet, but I found it best to show her anyway.

Hathor: Conqueror of Man 

Attack: 6000

Defense: 0

Effect 1: Sacrifice two Warrior monsters to summon Hathor.

Effect 2: If Winged Sun God Dragon Ra is sharing the field with Hathor, sacrifice two monsters to destroy all cards on the field (except for themselves), including Magic and Trap.

Isis: Mother of Magic 

Attack: X000

Defense: X000

Effect 1: The number of Magic and Trap Cards both on the field and in the hands of both duelists are multiplied by one thousand to bring the attack and defense of Isis.

Effect 2: If Sky Heaven Dragon Osiris is sharing the field with Isis, adding Osiris' attack and defense to her own increases her attack and defense. 

Ma'at: Judge of Heart 

Attack: 0

Defense: 6000

Effect 1: The only card Attribute allowed on the field is Light. 

Effect 2: Special Summon any Light Spellcaster, Warrior or Fairy in your hand and/or in your deck face up in attack on your side of the field.

Effect 3: If Giant God Soldier Obelisk is sharing the field with Ma'at, invoke the attack power of the monster Speical Summoned to attack your opponent's life points directly.

Priestess of the Immortals 

Attack: 500

Defense: 4000

Once 'Yami' is on the field, sacrifice this card in face-up position, as well as two thousand Life-Points and two monsters to summon the

            Now, as you noticed with the last card, the description was not completed. That's how it's supposed to be. It will be revealed later in the story. And, as you've also noticed, I changed some things on Hathor and Isis. Needed to. Don't ask why.

            Continuing with this note, I would like to take this time to go over a review that I had received. I'm going to answer it, piece by piece.

            I think you have some of your facts wrong here.Hathor is Horus's wife, Mut was Amun-Ra's wife, Set's wife is Nepthys and Ishtar is a Mesopatamian(darn, can't spell) goddess.  
Go ahead, prove me wrong.  
No, I'm serious, not being sarcastic.I only have ONE book to refer to, for Thoth's sake.^.^()

^_^ At least you have one book! Now, onto the mythology: I am aware that Hathor is Horus' wife. But gods can and did have more than one husband/wife. Hathor is: the Daughter of Ra and Nut; Wife of Ra and Horus. Yes, she was both the daughter and wife of Ra. You think that's screw up? Zeus, form Greek, could _own_ the Jerry Springer Show for another millennia or two.

And with the Ishtar mistake, I was using something I had learned online, but had gotten it mixed up. I know Nepthys is Set's wife. I wasn't going to use her at first because she wasn't evil enough, but it looks like I'm going to have to, unless I find another badass Egypt goddess.

Oh, quick note: Obelisk isn't a god or anything. He's actually a term for structures, like for pyramids, if I remember correctly…::sweatdrop:: Ma'at's husband is actually Thoth, who _will_ be appearing towards the end of this story, as well as about twelve other gods and goddesses. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that. ::another sweatdrop::

  
Otherwise, a good story, plot and pacing is done nicely, but the spelling is a bit shady; please refer to a spellchecker before you post. And look over the entire thing to see if you can catch mistakes the spellchecker may have missed.  
Also, try to get some more feeling into the characters. Some of this follows the average human thought process, but some of this stuff just isn't, real enough.  
 A beta-reader is recommended. After looking the entire thing over, it's kind of necessary. Some of this stuff is really hard to read.

            I had a beta-reader, but h screwed me over. He just stopped beta-reading my fics. I e-mailed him a couple of times, but no answer. So, I'm not bothering with another one 'cause they don't seem very reliable. I'll try to do the spell check. The thing is, it's a pain-ass cause it takes forever and I'm just really lazy. My mind is always racing with things to do and I got into the habit of completely ignoring it.

            And about the stuff not being real enough: I'm an amateur writer. This is the first big-plot, multi-chapter fic I'm writing and love writing. (And that people enjoy, I might add.) I'll try to add more stuff to make I realistic, but like I said, I'm no Anne Rice or Phillip Pullman. 

Overall, a pretty good story, but I've seen better written stories that bash Tea/Anzu, and I'm quite the Anzu supporter.

_This is what ticks me off!_ If you had read the very first note on the very first chapter, it tells you that this is a **_PRO-TEA/ANZU FIC_**. Anzu had problems in this story, yes, but I needed to do that so that it would help out with the plot! I'm not trying to bash her! If you were expecting a story that had 'everything go perfect for her' since it was Pro-Anzu, you better find another author. That is a definitive turn-off to me. 'Prefect Anzu' just really doesn't work for me. So, she had problems with her parent's getting a divorce and her father being abusive. Hell, that happens in the real world. But things get better for Anzu. 

And if anyone else calls this an Anzu-bashing fic, I _WILL_ send Jigen Bakudan to you and watch the pretty fireworks from the safety of my bedroom. XP

::listening to 'Shuffle' and hopefully calming down::

…

It's not working…damnit.

About the shrine I'm working on: it's taking a bit longer than I expected cause of the fact I can't use the _sacred machine_ (aka the scanner). I need to scan in some things that I want to use on the site. That, and I need someone who is _really_ good at making little button/links for people to use to link to the site. ::super-deformed and doing the crying face:: Help me.

::tries the 'Ultimate Hoedown' to cheer her up::

Oh, and just to let you all know: here are the couplings (if I forgot to tell you):

~Anzu/Malik (Now let's all say 'duh' at the count of three! ^___^)

~Sy/Himeyuri (If you haven't all ready figured.)

~Isis/Shadi (…stop giving me those strange looks.)

~Cynthia/Crawford (Bet you didn't see that one coming! HAHA! ::quiet::)

And that's it, so far. And no, I'm not revealing all of the 13 avatars. ^^

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and cheer myself by going to one of the Temples of Holy Spending (aka Border's).

**~*Lady Saturn aka Sanji*~**


	22. Chapter XXI: Messing With My Head

**Authoress Notes:** ::waves energetically:: Hey minna! I'm back! So sorry I was goen for so long, I finally got a new mouse and was able to finish this chapter! ::giggles:: I've been in such a great mood too! The weather outside is absolutely _gorgeous_, I got my .hack//SIGN DVDs, I got into a new anime (Rurouni Kenshin), and I got the Pegasus Starter Deck! (My friends joke about me being his daughter, since I _love_ cartooons and there are times when I'm just as strange as him. That, and I can act like him. XD May dress up as him for this halloween...)

            Now, I just want to tkae a minute to apologize darkspellcaster and Kaleyn, cause I was being a really big bitch to them. ::bowing:: I'm so sorry for being so rude to you both and to everyone else about this fic and other matters. I hope you can both forgive me.

            And I also want to thank the people who took time to e-mail me their support for this story! ::tosses out Pixie Stitcks:: Thanks minna!

            Oh, I'm still working on the Anzu shrine, among other websites. ::sweatdrops:: But right now, I'm planning a MAJOR project that I need your help on.

            In my calss, Graphic Arts, one of our upcoming projects is a CD case design. Wer gotta design a cover and back of a CD. I decided that I'd make an actually CD: a soundtrack to Dreams of Innocence! :) Now, I've figured out a few songs, but I really need your help on deciding songs! Here's an example:

            Katsuya's Image Song: Little Things by Good Charlotte

            Now, in each chapter I'm going to leave about 2-3 songs I'm going to need. So, here it goes:

            ~Anzu's Image Song

            ~Malik's Image Song (The only song idea I have for him is 'Bullets' by Creed. Got any other ideas?)

            ~Isis' Image Song

            You can either e-mail me your ideas or leave it in your reviews. Thank you sooooooo much everyone! I'm gonna see if I can have a contest and the prize would be a copy of the CD. ^^

            Weird chappy this time! 

Yugioh! is © copyrighted Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment. --- (Must kill 4Kids for their ruining of Malik's voice.) All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXI: Messing with My Head

            Anzu stared up at the sky, chewing on a piece of bubblegum. Inside, she could hear her mother talking to her aunt pleasantly, while he uncle was out back with her two little nephews, playing baseball. School had let out for the day and her hopes were high. Yet, something in her mind was bugging her...

            Reaching into her pocket, she drew out her deck and shifted through it, until she came across one of the three Wingweavers. As she gazed down at it, she couldn't help but smile. Just the thought of someone believing in her kept her spirits high and running.

            "Anzu! Can you call your uncle and the twins in?"

           "Sure mom!" she replied, putting her deck away. As she started to leave, something white caught her attention. Through the corner of her eye, a white feather flutter down towards her. Holding up a hand, she carefully caught it and examened it.

            "It's an ostrich feather," she murmured, feeling the delicate feather between her fingers. 

            _Anzu..._

            {That voice!}

            _Anzu...becareful...they are searching for you...be on your guard, beware the betrayer..._

            Anzu blinked in utter confusion. {What? Whose there?} Her eyes searched desperately, but she saw nothing. {Who wants me dead? Please, tell me!}

            "Where are you?" she called out aloud, grasping the feather. But the voice was gone. All that was left was the white ostrich feather in her hands.

Fumbling with the keys, Isis managed to unlock the door and step inside. Papyrus wrapped in cloth were tucked under her left arm along with two textbooks and a notebook. There were dark bags under her eyes, showing how little she had had last night. Closing the door behind her, she made a beeline for her room.

When she went inside, the first thing she noticed was a tan envelope. Wearily, she dropped the stuff onto ehr bed and picked up the envelope. Sitting down heavily on her bed, she wordlessly undid the clasp and poured out the contents. Out came a Duel Monster Card and a letter. Picking up the card, she saw it was Hathor and heaved a heavy sigh (though it could have been mistaken for a yawn). 

Then, taking the letter, she read it over quickly. However, she lost interest within seconds, sleep practically calling out to her.

"I-I'll read it in the later," she managed to say before a rather loud and long yawn escaped her. Pushing everything to the bottom of her bed, Isis didn't bother to get changed and simply crawled in under the covers and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

            Reclining in his chair, Crawford closed his eyes and listened. Nothing. His fingers curled around the glass of wine as he picked it up and sipped it. It was well into the night and to him, this was the most pleasurable part of being alive.

            {This is when I feel...whole.} he thought, sipping the wine once again.

            ***Then, during the day, you feel as though something is missing?***

            Pegasus nearly dropped his wine glass upon hearing this second voice.

            "Who said that?"

            "But it doesn't make sense! Why aren't the gods telling us where they are?"

            "How the hell should I know Hime?" shouted Sy, his anger rising. Himeyuri was standing across from Sy, holding a shotglass of sake. Downing it, she glared at him.

            "You should know, being that your Set's fucking avatar!"

            "Don't push me Hime!"

            "Oh hell with it! The tournament is starting in four days and we still have no clue as to who the other avatars are? Great work we're doing Sy!" she spat at him, moving to the kitchen to get another shot.

            "Fuck this. I'm going out," growled Sy. 

            Himeyuri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, do what you always do: go outside and kill someone. Yep, that's your way out everytime!"

            "Don't mess with me Hime! I'm already in a fucked up mood!"

            "Oh, and I'm not?" she shot back, eyes narrowed dangerously. Sy scowled at her and simply left, slamming the door behind him. Downing another shot, Himeyuri scowled herself. "I don't need this shit. Right now, I have to work on getting Yami onto ourside." 

            Holding the shot glass, she looked at it. Then, snorting, she put it back down and grabbed the entire bottle of sake and went into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she grabbed a magazine that was on the coffee table and flipped through it, while drinking the sake.

            "Hm...we _know_ 'bout Aphrodite, Thoth and Isis! Geeze...can't anybody up there give us any new info?" she grumbled as she turned the page. "Wonder if any of the others will be ones I know...doubt it. They'll most likely be from Egypt or Greece or Rome...hell, Thor could be a part of this! Well, whoever the others are, they're gonna have to work their asses off to beat me and Sy."

"Whom am I talking to?" spoke Pegasus, his body shaking and trembling. His fingers of his right hand were curled around the glass' stem while his left hand was clutching the side of his head. His single honey-brown eye was wide and his jaw hanging slightly open.

            ***I am you. You are I.***

                "I'm in no mood for riddles!" spoke Pegasus, aiming for strength but instead his voice shook in fear. "Who are you and where are you?"

            ***I am you and you are I. It is not that hard to comprehend.* **

"What?"

            ***We are I. You and I, we are two souls combined into one.***

Silence. 

            ***Now do you understand?***

            "I understand now that I'm drunk," mumbled Pegasus, pulling his hand away from the wine glass. "Drunk enough to think I have a little voice inside my head.

            ***You are not drunk, though I'm surprised you aren't, at the rate you drink the wine.***

"Wonderful," snorted Pegasus, standing up and still shaking. "I'm talking to my conscious."

            ***I am you. You are I.***

"I think we've established that all ready," growled Pegasus. "Now would you kindly get out of my head?"

            ***We are one in the same Pegasus, or shall I call us Osiris now?***

Pegasus blinked once and then twice. "E-excuse me?"

            ***Shall I call us Osiris now?* **

"That's it, I'm going to have stop drinking this brand of wine!"

            ***What a foolish mortal you are. Now, listen to me. This will be the first and last we speak with each other. After this, we sha-***

"Note to self: stop ordering the 'White Rabbit' brand."

            ***Would you just listen to me!?***

"Maybe I should just stop drinking all together…"

            ***If you don't shut up, I'm going to have Anubis feed your soul to Ammut.***

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "But would you not be also feeding your soul to Ammut? You did say we were 'one in the same'."

            ***Now you're listening. Good. This will be the only time we get to speak with one another before we combine into one complete being, so listen.***

"I might as well go along with this dream," mumbled Pegasus, sitting back down in his chair and leaning back into it.

            ***How to begin…ah, I know. You are familiar with the term 'avatar', no?***

"Yes," answered Pegasus, folding his arms across his chest and closing his own eye. "It means the reincarnation of a deity."

            ***Precisely. You are Osiris' avatar. Me.***

"I'm _your_ avatar."

            ***Yes.***

"…"

            ***There is a prophecy that was spoken of during the Reign of the Gods that spoke of thirteen vessels that will take part in the solving of the equation. You, Pegasus, are one of them.***

"Oh, really?"

            ***And you are going to be taking part in the solving of the equation.***

"What, dare I ask, are you talking about?"

            ***There is no time for me to explain. I leave you now wit this piece of information: if all else fails, find Ma'at's avatar. He or she will be the one to determine the answer.***

Pegasus noticed the rushed, worried tone of this voice. "Ma'at's avatar?"

            ***Find her and protector her. She will be the last to appear, but I am sure you shall find her.* **

"Have you any idea to who she may be?"

            ***No, I am afraid not. But now, it is time.***

            "Time? Time for what?" But then, Pegasus felt his entire body stiffen. Something was happening. Grasping the arms of the chair, tiny droplets of sweat trickled down his face. His single amber brown eye was wide, practically bulding out of its socket. His heart felt as though it was being ripped right out his chest; it was immense torture. 

            Suddenly, air stopped coming into his lungs. His hands flying to his throat, he jumped to his feet; knocking over the chair in the process. His mouth opened, trying to gasp for air. A croaking-choking sound escaped his lips as he stumbled forward, leaning against the table for support. His blood boiling on the inside, his body felt as though a fire was burning within. 

            Then, it stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::looking at the last bit:: Told ya it was weird...anyway, review and help me with the songs! ^^ Jaa ne! Gotta shower and get this purple hair dye outta my hair! ::giggling and walks away:: **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	23. Chapter XXII: Today Is Just Not A Good D...

**Authoress Notes:** ::flashes peace sign:: Hey minna! What's up? Well, I just wanted to thank the people who made suggestions for those three image songs! It really helped!

**Chibi Malik: **Though she spent most of her time trying to download music form .hack//SIGN and Rurouni Kenshin.

Oro?

**Chibi Malik: **::sigh::

Anyway, thanks so much! Here are the next ones that I need!:Yugi, Seto and Pegasus. ::sweatdrop:: Maybe I should go and work on my homework now...it's currently...10:05 PM but this thing'll be posted tomorrow, 3-26. Heh. Anyway, enjoy! Mata nochi hodo! (See you later!)

Yugioh! is copyrighted © Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXII: Today is Just Not A Good Day

_Anzu!_

_            Anzu, wakie!_

_            You gotta wake up Anzu! _

"Ugh...wha?" Blinking awake, Anzu stared stupidly at her ceiling. Her sight was blurred and fuzzy. She suddenly felt something tug on her hair.

            _You're going to be late Anzu! Wake up!_

            Rubbing her eyes, Anzu tried to clear up her vision. Carefully, she sat up and looked around. The voices had vanished and the tugging of her hair had stopped. "What the heck...?" muttered Anzu as stretched her arms over her head. 

            Pulling back the covers, she stumbled out of bed and over to her closet. From there, she opened the door and pulled out ehr uniform. As she dressed in it, her eyes darted around the room, looking for any clues to what ahd just happened.

            "That's the...third, fourth time I've heard voices?" she said aloud, shaking her head. "I must be loosing it. No more pocky before bed for me."

            At that precise moment, as she was pulling on her skirt, her door burst open and two seven eyar old boys came running into the room.

            "AKI! RAN! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" shouted Anzu, frustrated, dodging behind the now flung open door. 

            The two boys laughed but quickly dodged under her bed, which brought an annoyed groan from the teenage girl. "AUNT MAYA! THE TWINS ARE IN MY ROOM!"

            "THERE YOU TWO ARE!" came a sudden, frustrated voice of her aunt. A blunette stuck her head into the room, eyes fierce. "You two! Come out fo Anzu's room!"

            "They're under the bed," added Anzu, pointing to it, from her hiding place. Maya glanced at Anzu, chuckling.

            "Sorry sweetie, these two are just excited about their field trip today."

            "Remind me to ask Uncle Nibori to put a lock on my door," replied Anzu, her eyes half-closed and looking rather annoyed. 

            Maya chuckled and nodded. "I'lla sk him. But first, to get the Fearsome Duo out from under your bed."

            "There's a box of pocky on my desk!"

            "Pocky?" came the sudden unison of two male voices.

            Maya and Anzu sweatdropped as in the blink of an eye, the two twins dashed out from udner the bed and to her desk. 

            "Gotcha!" exclaimed Maya in laughter as she dashed after the two, just as fast, and gathered them in her arms. For one minute there was laughter and protest, the two boys desperately trying to escape their mother's grip. But Maya carried the two boys out and Anzu pretty much slammed the door shut behind them.

            For a moment, Anzu left ehr hand pressed up against the door, lost in thought. A smile crossed her face. 

            {To think, three days ago, I was living with my father...and his crap...}

            Suddenly, Malik's sleeping face flashed in her mind and her heartbeat quickened. Blushing, she shook her head furiously.

            "What am I thinking?" she mumbled, snatching her blouse from the bed and slipping it on over her bra. "The guy's a psyco!"

            As she continued to argue with ehrself, Anzu was unaware of three pairs of eyes watching her from behind the stereo. Hidden there were what appeared to be three tiny fairies. Their itty-bitty wings weren't attached to their bodies, but it was shown that they could still fly. They giggled to one another.

            ::Anzu's having trouble again!:: spoke the one with brown hair and matching eyes.

            ::Mysty will be furious if she finds out we're here!:: protested the pink haired one, looking worried.

            ::We need to help our mistress!:: argued the third, a red, pigtailed one. ::She needs our protection every waking moment!::

            ::I hope your right:: replied the second one, sighing.

            ::She's leaving!:: exlcaimed the first, pointing to Anzu as she quietly left her bedroom, satchel in hand. The three fairies squeaked in alarm and dashed after her.

            "Gr...I am going to _kill_ Isis for this," grumbled Malik as he made a turn on his motorcycle into the school parking lot. His light-blonde hair stopped fluttering in the wind as he slowed to a stop. 

            Ignoring the students who were pointing to him and his cycle, he climbed off and pulled off his helmet. Running his hand quickly trhough his hair, he continued to grumble to himself, fidgeting a bit in his uniform. "Why the hell do I have to this?" he demanded furiously, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his back while pocketing his keys. 

            ~_Isis,_

_                        I am entrusting Hathor to you, I trust that you will put her in good hands. Kaiba and myself have been planning Golden Isle Tournament, which will be occuring at the end of this week. I want to request that you come to the tournament, for I need to speak to you in private about something. And if you have any way of contacting Shadi, please have him come as well._

_                                                                                    Pegasus J. Crawford~_

"Another tournament?" spoke Isis aloud, chuckling. The young woman was walking around in the kitchen, her hair damp from the shower she had just taken. An outfit of khaki pants and blue ladies' t-shirt, along with the Millennium Tauk brought out her simple beauty. In her left hand was a cup of coffee while in the other was the letter from Crawford.

            Sipping her drink, she re-read the letter once again. Casually, she left the kitchen and out the back door, to the outside. Standing there, she folded the letter and simply stared up at the morning.

            As she stood there, soft footsteps were heard, coming from the left. Looking over, Isis smiled kindly. Shadi came over to her, seeming puzzled.

            "You wanted to speak to me?"

            "Yes," answered Isis, though turning back to the sky. "I've had an intertesting vision."

            "About the future?"

            Isis shook her head. "No, not the future. It was a dream, a very strange dream." Glancing at him, she conitnued, "And in my dream, I dreamt of 'The Forbidden Seven'."

            Silence.

            "What... did you say?" whispered Shadi very softly and slowly.

            "The Forbidden Seven," Isis repeated.

            All of sudden, she felt her body be whirled about. Shadi was griping her arms fiercely, his eyes wide in horror. His face was just inches from her own. "What did you see?" he demanded, shaking her slightly. "What did you see your dream?"

            Isis, shaken by his behaviour, tried to answer. "I-I saw a g-girl and...eyes. And symbols. And..." She faltered, unsure.

            "Did you see anything more?" urged Shadi, his body trembling.

            "I-I..."

            "Isis, you _must _tell me everything you know!"

            "W-what does it mean? The Forbidden Seven?" begged Isis, trying to pull away. His reaction to the matter had startled her.

            "This is not good," mumbled Shadi suddenly, letting her go. "This is not good."

            "The text told me nothing Shadi," spoke Isis, sounding distressed. "Nothing except that the poem in my dream."

            "What poem?" Shadi turned his stare back to her, wide with alarm.

            Yawning, Anzu slumped down at her desk, dropping her satchel next to her chair. Letting her forehead lean against her arms that were corssed on the desk, she let the sound of the other students entering the room fill her mind.

            {It's too early} she thought, hating the fact she had Mythology first thing that day. For a few moments, her mind was silent, letting herself slowly drift off to sleep. 

            "Good morning class!"

            Lifting her head up with a silent groan, Anzu watched as her teacher entered the room. "Good morning Mr. Koyama," she spoke dully along with the rest of the class. There was the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor as everyone hurried to their seats.

            Mr. Koyama looked around the room, a tired smile on his face. "All right now: it's seventy-thiry in the morning. For my original plan, I was going to let you all _sleep_ this period, but the principal _wants_ you people to learn. Yes Mr. Mitsui?"

            "Why _did_ they take naptime away after kindergarden?" the teenage, violet hair boy asked, wearing a serious face though his eyes glittered with amusement.

            Mr. Koyama chuckled and shrugged. "I have no idea Mr. Mitsui, but ti is a pity." Then, turning to the papers before him, he added, "Today I will be assigning you all partners for a project due in two weeks." Picking up a paper, he began to read off the names. "Mr. Mitsui, you'll be partnered up with Miss Kojima!"

            As he read off the list, Anzu listened carefully for her name. Secodns past as he quickly made to the bottom fo the list.

            "And finally, Miss Mazaki, you'll be working with-"

            However, he was interrupted by the classroom door sliding open. Everyone turned to their attention to the newcomer.

            Anzu thought she was going to have a heart attack.

            {MALIK!?} she screamed in her mind, eyes wide.

            Mr. Koyama looked at Malik, smiling. "Ah! Mr. Ishtar, I was wondering when you would be getting here! Welcome to Ancient Mythology, my name is Mr. Koyama."

            Malik looked at him, apparently unimpressed. His violet eyes flickered around room, landing quickly on Anzu. His eyes widened to match ehr own, dumbstruck. {Oh Ra...you have to be kidding me...}

            Mr. Koyama blinked, staring back and forth between Anzu and Malik. "Hm...I see that you two seem to know each other," he stated calmly. "And that's excellent, since I assigned you both as each other's partners."

            Both Anzu and Malik stared at him.

            {Please oh please oh please let him be joking!} begged Anzu in her mind.

            {I am NOT having a good morning!} thought Malik, stupidfied by this statement.

            "And I do believe that there is an empty seat right next to Miss Mazaki," added Mr. Koyama with a grin, indicating the chair.

            {Oh no, he isn't joking!}

            {Why me?}

            Every single student watched as Malik walked over ot his next, while Mr. Koyama didn't notice the dark look he had shot him. When he had sat down, he glanced briefly at Anzu. She was looking at him but quickly turned away.

            {I hate my life.}

            {I hate my life.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::evil cackle:: I'm so evil...anyway, lemme just explain something. Thsoe little fairies in the beginning, they're actually a Monster card called 'Dancing fairy', which I happen to own.

::looks at her deck:: Food for thought: Rememebr how I said Anzu's new deck is modeled after my own? Well...her deck is gonna have to change, cause I've changed mine soooo many tiems over the past months...I _seriously_ don't think Anzu could have Toon World and any toons in her deck...and I've taken out my 3 Blue Eyes White dragons...This sucks...now I actually have to get creative and create a deck! I'm already using too many brain cells just trying to keep the plot together in my head! And there's the fact I use my brain for school too...Hm...

'Nough rambling from me. Oyasumi nasai. (Good night.) **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	24. Chapter XXIII: BigMouth Ryou

**Authoress Notes:** ::looks around:: Well...more news peps. Things have changed in the past week or two, and thus my life has turned upside down. My parents have finally let me watch TV during the week, but only if I keep my grades up. So, in other words, I have to start studying for my quizzes and test better. ::sniffles:: It's the only way for me to watch Yugioh and Rurouni Kenshin during the week! ::dramatic pose:: I must do it for Kenshin and Malik and Ryou and Bakura!

**Chibi Kenshin:** Oro?

::pats Chibi Kenshin on the head:: It's okay Chibi Kenshin.

**Chibi Kenshin:** ::sighs and shakes his head::

Anyway...I'm going to try and update as frequent as possible, but the teachers have decided that they're going to start preparing us for CAPTs now. Gr...::uses a flamethrower on her practice CAPT for Biology::

**Chibi Muse Team:** ::sweatdrop::

Anyway, at the end of this chapter is something special for the folks who have been impatient about me writing some Malik/Anzu romance. It's something I wrote a little whiles back. It was originaly for the story, but I couldn't fit it anywhere in the fic, so it's just here for your amusement.

Sadly, I don't plan on any huge romance for awhile. It would get in the way of a few things I have planned...Enjoy the fic!

Oh yeah. Anzu Shrine Status: 80% completed. Just need to finish up some links and make some better graphics. 

Yugioh! is copyrighted Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment. All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXIII: Big-Mouth Ryou

            "Anzu, are you okay?" asked Yugi, looking at one of his best friends, concerned. 

            "I'm fine," gurmbled Anzu, munching on her apple. In between each bite she would mumble something, but no one could understand what. Yugi and Jounouchi exchanged curious looks, but said nothing (which, on Jou's part, is a first. ^.^)

            "Hey, here comes Ryou," spoke up Honda. But then his face did a face-vault. "OH god...it can't be..."

            "What Honda?" questioned Jounouchi, cocking an eyebrow. He follwoed the direction of the brunette's stare. It took three seconds for the impact to it. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!?" His brown eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in anger. Both Yugi and Honda had to grab Jounouchi, to keep him from pretty much throwing himself at the person coming towards them with Ryou. 

            Anzu closed her eyes and silently prayed. {Please don't let it be who I think it is...}

            "Jou! Calm down, please!" begged Yugi, trying to hold the blonde back. "Let Malik talk before you bite his head off! I'm sure Ryou has an explantion for this too!"

            {I'm starting to hate you up there.} was Anzu thought as she turned her sight up at the sky.

            "Hey guys!" spoke Ryou cheerfully, waving, as both he and Malik reached the group under the sakura tree in the schoolyard. Malik noticed a flipped out Jounouchi and hid his smirk.

            {Guess he's still pissed at the whole possessing him and forcing him to duel Yugi thing. Hm, thought he'd forget by now.} 

            "Jou, please!" pleaded Yugi, growing mroe and more impatient.

            "Jou, just sit and chill," snapped Anzu suddenly. "Don't waste your breath on Malik; he isn't worth it."

            "Oh really Anzu," stated Malik, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her. 

            "Really," shot back Anzu, frowning.

            {Damn, she's kinda cute when she's pissed. GAH! What am I thinking?}

            {He doesn't look half-bad in the uniform...eep! What's wrong with me?}

            "If you two are gonna do a project otgether, you should at least try and get along," sighed Ryou. "I mean, you two were getting along fine whe-" However, he was cut off by Malik clampign his hand over his mouth, sweatdropping and Anzu suddenly becoming very intertested in her apple.

            "Eh? What happened Ryou?" demanded Jounouchi, no longer struggling to pull away.

            {Oh Ra...kill me now...}

            {I don't know who Jou'll kill: me or Malik.}

            "Uh...uh..." the albino-haired boy looked at Malik, sweatdropping and regretting the fact he had even opened his mouth.

            "Tell us Ryou," spoke Jounouchi, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?" He looked over at Anzu then at Malik and then back at Ryou. "What are ya hidin?"

            {Please oh please oh please take pity on me just htis once!} pleaded Anzu, lookign back up at the sky.

            {I am so screwed...} thought Malik. But a funny thought hit him. {Why _did_ we start like this? I mean...she did talk to me about her father and...oh Ra, I'm freaking confused...}

            Now, it seemed as though Anzu's prayers had been heard this time from the Heavens.

            Well, at least her little faires heard them.

            From within her satchel.

            Jounouchi and Yugi had been busy having a duel when Honda ha dpointed out Ryou and Malik. It was then that the wind had begun to blow. Now, take a bunch thing, 1/20 of a cm thick playing cards and mix it with blowing winds.

            "GAH! MY CARDS!" shouted Jounouchi, scrambling to his feet and chasing after them.

            ::I hope that worked!:: spoke the tiny red-head within Anzu's satchel. 

            ::It's getting stuffy in here...:: spoke the brunette.

            ::Be ready, just in case she opens her bag:: spoke the third.

            {Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou} was Anzu's thought as she got to ehr feet to help Yugi and Honda collect Jounouchi's cards. 

            "Ryou, can I talk to you? In private?" muttere Malik. And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Ryou's arm and sped off, dragging the poor boy behind him.

            "And the tournament is in three days," spoke Shadi in a hushed tone. 

            Isis nodded, watching him carefully. "But I think we should met Pegasus _before_ it starts," suggested Isis in a gentle tone. "He needs to know this."

            "Has he any clues to Isis or Ma'at?" whispered Shadi, his hollow blue eyes filled with worry.

            "No, but he sent me Hathor," answered Isis, shaking her head. "He wrote in his letter to give it to someone whom I can trust."

            "Who do you have in mind?"

            Isis bit down on her bottom lip, thinking. "I haven't thought of anyone just yet. But I'll know soon. I'll find the right person for her. Right now though, I must concentrate on this...equation."

            "I'm very worried Isis," Shadi spoke suddenly.

            Isis stared. Rarely did Shadi ever confide to her, let alone speak to her at all. And now this? "Shadi..." she spoke reassuringly, placing a hand on his knee. "As long as we have the pharaoh and the puzzle, things should be fine, right?"

            Shadi looked at her, into her blue eyes and felt a small heat on his cheeks. Turning his head away, he sighed.

            "I'm not quite sure this time Isis. This...betrayer. Who can it be?"

            "Again, I do not know. But I am sure I can find out," she stated, pulling away and leaning back in her chair. But something was bugging her in the back of her mind.

            {What if I can't though? What then?}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, for all you romance fans, here's that clippet I promsied earlier. This ain't happening in the story, but I wanted to satisfy the romantic portion of my reviewers. ^^

"Funny...this is the second time I've been saved from the rain," chuckled Anzu weakly, leaning against Malik for support. The Egyptian boy gave a small smile and helped her to the steps of the closest building.

            "We're going to have to wait for my sister to pick us up," he spoke kindly. Nodding, Anzu laid her head against his shoulder, not caring. Malik flushed slightly, but did nothing to move her away. Instead, he carefully placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. After a moment, he pulled away and quickly took his jacket off. Wrapping it around the girl, he pulled her close again. 

            "There, now you can't get any wetter than you already are." 

Anzu chuckled. "Is that even possible?" she asked. 

Malik chuckled. "I don't know, to be honest."

            "Thank you, by the way," murmured Anzu, pulling the jacket clsoe around her, shivering. 

            "Don't worry," reassured Malik. malik looekd down at the girl as she clung to him, shivering and soaked. His lavender eyes were soft and gentle, a strange feeling engulfing him. He carefully took her in his arms and held her close, resting his chin on her hooded-head. Anzu's eyes opened wide, flushing as she realized that she clinging to his chest. But then, she let ehr eyes droop half-closed and smiled, snuggling against him. Malik blinked once, before smiling, humming softly. Droplets of rain fell onto the two, but it didn't matter. 

            {His arms feel so warm and safe...} thought Anzu with a smile. 

            {I don't want to let her go} though Malik thought sadly. But he knew it wouldn't do. 

            {Him, and only him...}

            {Not after what I've done.}

            "Malik-"

            "Anzu-" 

Silence. The two stared at one another and in an awkward motion, Malik tenderly brushed Anzu's bangs out of her eyes. Slowly, Anzu placed a hand on his cheek. This motion shocked him.

            {Her eyes...what is she doing?}

 But he knew what she was doing. And he beat her to it. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his in a soft, brief kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes once more. They were shining, her cheeks flushed. 

            "Anzu, I-" but she gently pressed her  index against his lips, silencing him. Then, taking her finger away, she pressed her lips against his, this time with more passion. Without thinking, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her back, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

            This, however, was short-lived, due to what now Malik added to 'The Things or People I Want My Yami to Destory/Kill'. And that was car horns. Both them, startled, pulled apart quickly and blushed furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, I must go and finish getting ready for school. Got a 70-minute period of Spnaish tomorrow. And I'll be spending it by taking a test. Blah. **~LadySaturn aka Sanji**


	25. Chapter XXIV: Accepting What You'd Rathe...

**Authoress Notes: **Between school, watching anime and drawing, I've barely had anytime for writing! You see, I'm in danger of loosing a lot of stuff do to grades and I've got a huge English research paper to write.

**Aura (my yami):** You're research paper is on how anime has changed over the past six decades.

...but it's a lot harder than I thought!

**Aura:** :staring in disbelief:

Gr...mean yami...anyway, I'm trying my best. Currently, I'm also working on the DoI contest, the prize being a copy of the DoI soundtrack. I'm planning it on being 2-Disc set and the CD design will be created in my Graphic Arts class. The contest will be a quiz consisting of 10 questions absed on the dubbed anime series, the movie, the manga and on this fic. And I'm telling you all right now, it won't be easy. At least, I hope it won't be! :sweatdrop: I'll be posting the contest on the DMCR site, which you can reach by going to my closet site. But it isn't up yet. I still have four questions to go, based on this fic. I'll try to do second and third prize winners, so don't worry. However, I'd suggest that you all go back and reread this fic, as well start studying the anime, manga and movie! ^^ Seriously, I'm making this easy by telling you all what is going to be in it!

**Aura: **there are people who don't have the movie or the manga baka. The only reason you got the manga was by borrowing Shonen Jump from that friend of yours!

Gr...Leave me be Aura. I'm gonna go watch more of 'Harlock Saga' now. ::walks away::

Yugioh is (c) Takahashi Kazuki and 4Kids Entertainment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXIV: Accepting What You'd Rather Ignore

            Malik knew almost immediately that something was up the minute he came into the kitchen. Even his yami within the Millennium Rod knew that something was amiss. And what they saw freaked them out.

            Isis was cooking.

            "Uh...sis? Are you feeling all right?" asked Malik uncertainly. 

            "Hm?" Looking over, Isis gave him a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

            "Well...uh...you're cooking."

            "So?"

            "You _never_ cook."

            "We cannot live off of take-out and going to restuarants all the time."

            "Sure we can," answered, sitting at the table. "We have plenty of money. Besides, the last time you cooked, you nearly killed me."

            "I did not!" Isis protested, huffing.

            "Isis, I choked and got food poisoning from the basil leaves."

            "It was an accident!"

            "Uh-huh, suuuuuure...hey hey hey! You better not whack me with! Put the frying pan down! Put it down! Now! Holy shit!" Scrambling off his stool, Malik ran for it as Isis chased after him with a frying pan.

            It was at that moment where the phrase 'Saved by the Bell' in order.

            Except Malik got hit over the head with pan just as the doorbell rang.

            So...yeah.

            Isis grinned in victory as she went to answer the door. Malik went into the kitchen, cursing loudly, to get ice to nurse his sore head. Finding a plastic bag, he pulled out a tray of ice cubes and dumped them into the bag. Sealing it, he placed it over the bump on his head, hissing at the shock of cold.

            "-and you can jsut put your bag on the couch. I'm making dinner; are you hungry?"

            "Yes I am, I haven't ahd any dinner yet. I had dancing and only had enough time to run home and take a quick shower!"

            [Well well well! I do believe I recognize that voice!]

            Ignoring his yami's taunting, Malik peeked into the living. His eyes bulged. Quickly, he whirled back inside and leaned against the wall.

            {Why the hell is Anzu here?} he demanded, his heart racing. 

            [Why not ask Isis? She seemed to have planned it.]

            {Oh Isis is sooooooo going to get a world of hurt for this hurt.}

            [Can I help?]

            {I said a world of heart; not a long, painful death.}

            [You suck.]

            "Why don't you and Malik work in here? There's plenty of room." He heard Isis tell Anzu in the living room.

            "All right. I brought some refrence books for our project."

            "Well, if you need anything, just let me know. Now, let me get my little brother out here."

            "Just one question Isis..."

            "Yes?"

            "Why do you have a frying pan in your hand?"

            "...Malik! Get out here!"

            {I'm reconsidering your offer...}

            [Yes!]

            Groaning, Malik held the bag of ice to his head as he came into the living room. Isis was smiling innocently at himw hile Anzu was blinking in confusion. Anzu's eyes went from the frying pan behind Isis' back to Malik's sore head and then back to the pan.

            {I am not going to ask.} she thought to herself, sweatdropping.

           "You two can get started on your project while I go work on dinner!" suggested Isis, clapping her hands together. Quickly, she left the room. however, Malik follwoed her.

            "Why the hell did you invite her over?" hissed Malik as the swinging door to the kitchen closed behind them. 

            Isis stirred the soup, tasting it. "You told me about your project and I thought that you two should start on it. And since I have so much information from my digs in Egypt, I found it would be easier if you two worked here. Now get your butt back in there before I hit you again."

            "I should report you for child abuse."

            "And I report your yami for several murders and thefts," Isis answered simply. "Now get back out there."

            "I will have my revenge," growled Malik as he turned and elft. 

            Sighing, Isis shook her head and went back to the dinner.

            "Oh yeah," added Malik, sticking his head back in. "I knwo about your little 'crush'!"

            "GET OUT!" shrieked Isis, throwing the pan at him. 

Malik dodged back inside the living room, laughing as the pan hit the door. Anzu stared and sighed once more.

{It's going to be a looooong night.}

"Seto? Are you okay?"

Blinking, Seto turned to see Mobuka standing there, his face etched with worry. Seto smiled kidnly and wearily at him.

"I'm fine Mokuba, just stressed out. I've been adding some last minute touches to the new duel disc systems."

"You promise to go to bed tonight?"

"After I finish these details and speak with Crawford."

Mokuba frowned darkly. "Pegasus? Do you hafta take to him?"

"He's running part of this tournament himself kiddo." Seto then chuckled, seeing the face his brother made. "You go to bed kid. You have school."

"All right. Night big brother!" said Mokuba, giving Seto a big hug before exiting his office. Sighing, Seto turned back to the blueprints in front of him. His pencil touched the paper and began to scritch-scratch away.

All of sudden, Seto felt a sharp pain in his right eye. His eyelid closed over it and he flinched. Gingerly, he touched it but immediatelty regretted it. Cursing, he pulled his finger away. "Shit! What happened to my eye?" His fingers slowly traced along the flesh beneath the eye and looked at his finger tips. He nearly choked at the sight.

Blood.

"Are you okay Yami?" asked Yugi softly. Yami blinked, looking over at his light.

"I'm fine Yugi, just stressed out. but I don't know why."

Yugi looked over at the clock and sweatdropped. "Well...it is ten o'clock."

His darker half stared at him.

"You mean to tell me that we've been playing this game of chess for almost an hour and a half now?"

"Yep." Noticing the tired look on his Yami's face, he then said, "Do you want to call this a draw?"

"Well..."

"I know your the King of Games, but this is rediculous," pointed out Yugi, noticing Yami's hesitation. "Besides, I have that test in math tomorrow."

"All right. But let's leave it like this so we can continue it tomorrow." 

Chuckling, Yugi shrugged. "Sure." Then, standing up and stretching, he glanced at him. "You sure you're okay?"

Yami nodded, carefully picking up the folding table with the board to the corner of the room, making sure that none of the pieces had been moved or fallen. "As I said before, I'm just stressed out."

"About what?"

"...to be honest, I have no idea," answered Yami with a heavy sigh. "But something is pestering me in the back of my mind, yet I don't know what."

"A good night's rest should take care of that," suggested Yugi, as he went to finish packing for school. "Besides, we'll need all the energy we can get to keep Jou from killing Malik." Yami chuckled lightly, which made Yugi grin. "Hah! I cheered you up!"

Hugging his light, Yami chuckled again. "Thank you aibou."

Seto quickly pressed a damp cloth over his eye, flinching. The bleeding would not stop and he couldn't open his eye. 

{What the hell is happening to me?}

***~It seems that you're loosing an eye there kid.~***

Seto nearly shouted in surprise, stumbling backwards into the wall in the bathroom.

{W-what the hell?!}

*~I know nothing about hell, but Valhalla is a land made for warriors. I suggest you visit it sometime.~*

Now, this boy has dealt with spirits and millennium items, being that his arch rival has one of each. However, having the voice of what seemed to be a half-drunken man ring in your head...

***~See here! I am not drunk!~***

"Get out of my head!"

***~'Fraid not. The name's Odin, by the way.~***

"Odin? As in the Father of the Norse Gods?"

***~Yes.~***

"..."

***~Wake up there!~***

"That window is awfully tempting right now."

***~Don't think that! Just give me a minute to explain!~***

"..."

***~So, can I speak?~***

"YES!"

***~Thank you. And I just want to say that the pain'll go away after a day or too.~***

Seto stared into the mirror, blinking his one eye. Then, he let his ehad bang against the sink counter.

{I look like Crawford with this one eye.}

*~Ah...you mean Osiris! Hm, he didn't like that one-eye thing too much. But, hey, you win some, you lose some.~*

"...start talki-er...however the hell your communicating with me."

***~Valhalla.~***

"What?"

*~There is no hell, unless you want to count Hel...damn, she was a pain in the ass, that one...~*

"Great," said Seto wryly. "I got a voice in my head that says he's Odin with a sense of humor. Mokuba's right: I don't get enough sleep."

Seto heard a very loud and annoyed sigh. ***~What do I have to do to to this seriously?~***

"By going away."

***~I'm afarid I cannot do that. You see, you have a part to perform.~***

"This sounds like some kind of play or something."

***~Ah, but a fatal play at that.~***

{What do you mean?}

            "I'm going crazy, listening to you," mumbled Otogi, covering his face with his hand, his eyes closed. Leaning backwards, he sat down heavily onto his bed. An opened textbook and notepad lay on teh ebd beside him, completely forgotten.

            ***~You must listen to me.~*** pleaded the voice. ***~This is no joking matter.~***

            "I'm hearing...voices in my head...this is not good..."

            ***~I know that this is hard for you to understand, but you must listen!~***

            "Why should I? This has gotta be a bad dream!" groaned Otogi, pulling his hand away and leaning against the wall where he sat. "That's it! This is all just a bad dream!"

            ***~This is not a dream Otogi. I, Anu, am speaking to you.~***

            "Gotta wake up, gotta wake up," muttered Otogi. Then, he pinched his arm rtaher painfully, voicing the pain. Opening his emerald eyes, he looked around. His room was normal, like in the dream. Pausing for a moment, he listened. Grinning, he sighed.

            ***~Now will you listen?~***

            "GAH!" Otogi jumped about three feet into the air, before falling off the bed.

            ***~I hope that the others aren't having this much trouble as I am.~* **sighed Anu, becoming slightly agitated.

            Seated in his chair, Pegasus blinked, looking around the room. In his hand was the newest graphic novel of 'Funny Bunny' and in his hand a glass of wine. As he looked around, he snorted.

            "I see dead people," he mumbled under his breath, chuckling. 

            From behind, he heard a bell-like laughter. You've been watching too many movies again my love.

            Pegasus couldn't help but smile as a faint ghost-like figure slipped around from behind and sat carefully on the ground, letting its arms rest, folded on the arm rest with its chin resting in the crook. 

            "It fits perfectly though Cythina," murmured Pegasus lovingly, gently brushing a strand of her ghost-blone hair out of her face.

            And it did, for all over the the room were ghosts and spirits. Now, being the avatr of Osiris, Lord of the Underworld, this was bound to happen. Not that Pegasus really minded...in fact, he was excited by this.

            You seemed troubled Pegasus. spoke Cynthia kindly, noticing the tired and stressed look on his face. She carefully reached up and touched his cheek.

            "Things...have caught me by surprise my dear..."

            I understand...but I'm just so happy to be with ouy once more.

            "As am I Cynthia, as am I."

            Closing the book, Anzu let out a yawn. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced over at Malik. An amsued smile curlled on her lips as she noticed that he was asleep. His arms were folded on teh table top, his head resting on it like a pillow. Brushing some of her behind her ear, she felt a warm flush on her cheecks.

            {He looks so cute like that.} she thought, watching as his gentle breath caused his light blonde bangs to move. Getting up very quietly, Anzu began to clean up the work area. Several books and papers were scattered around, so she had to be careful not to wake the sleeping boy. At one point, Anzu noticed a book beside malik. Very, very carefully, she reached over the boy and snatched the book. However, that was the only thing snatched.

            Malik, in his sleep, had reached out and grabbed Anzu's wrist, holding it somewhat tightly. He muttered something in his sleep, but it wasn't audible. Then again, Anzu was too freaked out by this to try and even understand what he was saying. Her face was turning cherry-red as she desperately tried to think of way to pull away.

            "Please....don go..." muttered Malik, still asleep. "Stay wit me..."

            Anzu blinked at him, her heart racing rapidly. {O-oh boy...how am I going to get outta this?} 

Suddenly, something happened next that shocked her.

            Tears were forming the sleeping boy's eyes. "D-dad..."he murmured, his face scrunched up in sorrow. Anzu hesitated, watching him. Then, smiling, she sat back down and placed her other hand over the hand clapsed around her wrist. She watched him silently, unmoving. Minutes passed slowly, Malik's face still filled with saddness. Anzu couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

            "Anzu?" Looking over, the brunette saw Isis walking into the room. The older woman was smiling, shaking her head in amusement. "Been working hard?"

            "I guess so," replied Anzu with a giggle.

            Walking over to the table, Isis studied the situation. Then, with a grin, she gently pried Malik's fingers off of Anzu's wrist with caution. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Anzu was freed and standing up. "I'm sorry about that. Malik tends to do...stupid things in his sleep," spoke Isis with a chuckle.

            "It's okay," Anzu answered with a nod of her head.

            "Do you need a ride home?"

            "Well...yeah....but I don't want to be a-" 

            But Isis waved that away. "It won't be any trouble. Besides, you complimented on my cooking! It's the least I can do!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, before any of you start getting confused, here's what's happening:

~Pegasus is the avatar of Osiris, the Egyptian God of the Underworld. Because of this, he can see dead people, like Cynthia.

~Seto is the avatar of Odin, the Norse God of ...damnit! I forgot! I think it's war and wisedom.

~Otogi is the avatar of Anu, the Assyro-Babylonian God of the Sky. Otogi's gifts will be revealed in future chapters. 

That scene with Pegasus, kinda reminded me of 'Shaman King'. ^^ Love that manga. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A whole bunch of things happened and there's a whole lot mroe to come. I think the next two avatars will appear in the next chapter, as well as the beginning of Golden Isle Tournament! Now, I gotta go and work on the English research paper...oh yeah, and I changed my name again. ^^ ~**Mae L. Crawford**


	26. Chapter XXV: Now Things Are Just Getting...

**Authoress Notes:** Bad news everyone. I, Mae Crawford, have been grounded, till the end of the school year. Punishment? No Internet access, no sleepovers, no Internet access, no going to the movies with my friends, no Internet access, no hanging out with my friends and did I mention no Internet access?

            Now, you're probably wondering, then, how the hell I got this chapter up? Well, I wouldn't be updating this fic till June, if not for my very very very VERY good friend, LadyYami. She's the author of 'Tears of Loneliness' and 'Shadows of Hope'. ::glomps LadyYami-chan:: You are da best! I had asked her to do this for me in school, and she agreed. ALL OF YOU! THANK HER FOR KINDNESS! If it wasn't for her, you'd have to wait two months for updates!

            Anyway, about this chapter: there is a whole bunch of jumping around. Also, I am sooooooo toeing the line at ratings. You'll see what I mean in the later part of the fic. ::winks:: I am sooooooo going to get my ass flamed for it. ::evil cackle:: I am evil. ^^

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Die for your terrible dubbing) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXV: Now Things Are Just Getting Messed Up Here

            "Hm, is something wrong Mokuba?" asked Rowan kindly, looking at the black-haired boy. He was sitting across from her in the ice cream shop, eating his banana split silently. This worried the raven-haired teen, for normally the kid would be bounding with energy because of the sugar. 

            Mokuba looked at Rowan for a moment and she could see the worry and hurt in his blue eyes. Then, he looked back down at his Sunday without saying anything. The teen said nothing more and went back to her vanilla milkshake.

            "I'm worried about Seto."

            Blinking, Rowan stopped in mid-slurp. "Huh?"

            Mokuba looked back up at Rowan and repeated, "I'm worried about Seto."

            "I'm sure your brother is fine," spoke Rowan reassuringly. "He just went to the hospital for a little surgery."

            "But it isn't that," objected Mokuba, before spooning another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.

            Rowan arched an eyebrow. "Well then, what?"

            The other sighed, before answering, "I think Seto might be going...er...crazy."

            This made Rowan blink. "Whaddya mean?"

            "I err...heard him...last night...talking to someone...but when he left the bathroom, there was no one there."

            "He's probably been workin' too much," replied Rowan slurping her shake.

            "He kept on saying the name 'Odin'," added Mokuba. During her slurp, Rowan choked on the liquid substance.

            "He thought he was talking to a god?" stated Rowan incredulously. 

            Mokuba nodded. 

            "Damn, sounds like he needs a loooong vacation," muttered Rowan, chewing on the plastic straw. 

            "He kept on saying the name 'Odin'."

            Sy froze.

            At his small table at the same ice cream shop, he listened carefully, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

            "He thought he was talking to a god?" questioned the girl. The boy with her nodded, which made Sy smirk.

            {Well, well, well! Rich boy is one of the avatars? Who would a guessed!} Listening carefully, Sy waited to hear more; but the two went on to talk about the arcade. Sighing, Sy finished his root beer float and stood up. Leaving the glass at the table, he walked away, grinning. As he passed by the two he was eavesdropping on, he glanced at them, a humorous idea striking him.

            ~_Uis ommuny o, uyo owh acrswl sin dan, uyor ital walsay aredy iokll!~_

            Suddenly, as he walked away, scurrying out from his pant leg came a small ruby-gold scorpion, scurrying towards Rowan and Mokuba. Quickly, he crawled into Rowan's purse that lay on the ground and sat very still in the corner pocket.

            Isis sat on the swinging wicker chair, holding the Hathor Card tightly in her hand. In the other, she held the three God Cards. "Give it to whom I trust..." murmured Isis, closing her eyes.

            "Is something bothering you?"

            "Ack!" Jumping into the air, Isis nearly dropped the four powerful cards. Turning, she then said, "Don't do that!"

            Shadii bowed. "I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

            Isis glared at him for a moment, but then smiled. "It's all right. I've been a little stressed lately." 

            Silence. An awkward one.

            Just as Shadii opened his mouth to speak, the phone inside rang.

            "Excuse me," spoke Isis, standing up. She left the bearer of two items, who was silently fuming inside his mind.

            {Why am I acting like such a fool?} he thought angrily. His clenched some of his robes tightly with his fists. {It is not that hard to say!} However, he stopped as Isis returned, speaking into a portable phone.

            "-to come to the island early?" she said in surprise. "When?..._Now?_"

            Shadii caught her eye, looking at her in curiosity. A sort of surprised, desperate look was sin her eyes.

            "Pegasus, I know you need to speak to us, but how can w-you what? When? Where? _How?_ No, wait, never mind that last question. But what about my brother? There's no possible way I can trust h-you have an answer for everything, don't you?" Then, sighing in defeat, she added, "Very well then. I'll tell Shadii and we'll see you this evening. Good-bye." Hanging up, she flopped back down on the chair, eyes closed.

            "What is wrong with Pegasus?" questioned Shadii.

            Opening one eye to look at him, Isis said, "Pack your bags Shadii: we're going to Golden Isle tonight."

            "...I can't ask father to help me," mumbled Himeyuri as she walked down the street, hands in her leather jacket pockets. "He's against me and Sy. Nope, can't count on Anu. Hm...maybe..."

            "My bawoon! Mommy, my bawoon got away!"

            Blinking, Himeyuri spotted a little girl frantically making a grab for a balloon string. Her blue eyes were wide and frantic. A red balloon was floating up into the air, towards Himeyuri. With a swift move, Himeyuri snatched the balloon string and brought it over to the little girl with brown pig-tails.

            Kneeling so that she was at eye level with the girl, Himeyuri smiled kindly and handed the girl the balloon. "Here you go."

            "Yeah!" Accepting the balloon, the little girl's face broke into a huge grin, and Himeyuri noticed that a tooth was missing from her upper gum. "Tank you!"

            "No problem," she replied, ruffling the little girl's hair. Then, standing back up, Himeyuri started walking again. 

            "Waaait!" Stopping, the woman turned around. the same girl came up to her, holding something up to Himeyuri. "Take dis!"

            "Huh?" Himeyuri managed to say, staring at the girl. Inside her hands was a simple bead, the size of a bottle cap. It was a soft pinkish-purple, apparently made of glass.

            With a giggle, the little girl turned around and skipped away back to where her mother was. Staring after her, Himeyuri let this register in her mind. Then, a soft smile crossed her face and carefully pocket the bead.

            "Now, back to getting the pharaoh..." But this time, she felt an ever so small tugging in the back of her mind.

            "All right, so after Set had scattered his brother's parts, Isis began a frantic search to find them all, right?" asked Malik.

            Anzu nodded. "That, and she also hide her newborn son, Horus, from Set. otherwise, he would have killed him as well."

            "Screwed up family," muttered Malik. Anzu couldn't help but giggle at this.

            "In mythology, everyone is related to each other in some way."

            "Sisters marrying their brothers? Too bizarre...."

            "By the way, do you want to eat lunch with me and the others?"

            This caught Malik off guard, completely. "Wh-what?"

            "Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and myself?" she repeated, shocked at this herself.

            ::Yeah! Mistress Anzu is asking him!:: cheered the red-haired fairy.

            ::She's coming out of her shell!:: agreed the long-haired brunette one.

            ::Hush! Let's hear what happens next!:: chipped in the third. The three little fairies were quietly hidden (again) in Anzu's satchel.

            {What am I thinking?} exclaimed Anzu.

            "S-sure, I guess..." answered Malik, still shocked by this.

            [Heheh.]

            {What do you want?}

            [Ah nothing...nothing at all...]

            {Something tells me I should _not_ have brought you in.}

            [Oh well...] Malik noticed the sing-song like manipulative tone in Marik's voice and narrowed his eyes.

            "Is something wrong Malik?" asked Anzu, noticing his dark expression.

            "Oh, um...it's nothing," replied Malik, sweatdropping.

            "Mr. Kaiba, I don't think you shou-"

            "Can it," growled Seto dangerously, glaring at the doctor. He was already up and around, dressed in his clothes from yesterday. The only noticeable difference from the day before and now was that his eye that was bleeding before was covered in bandages, wrapped at an angle so that he could see with his other eye. "I have important business to finish."

            "I'm advising you to take it easy, just for a day or two," pleaded the doctor. 

            Instead, Seto brushed passed the doctor, digging through his coat pocket for his cell phone. After dialing in the number, he held the phone to his ear. After four rings, he heard the phone pick up on the other end. Before the person on the other end could speak, Seto said, "Pegasus, we need to talk."

            "This is getting too weird..." muttered Otogi. Hands deep inside his pockets, he looked around. A small flock of geese flew by, honking and squawking at him.  He just blinked at them, letting this register.

            That, and the fact he was still rising into the air. 

            All around, he felt the air grow colder and thinner, and yet he was still breathing perfectly find and found that the cold did not bother him. {This is so weird...and yet so amazing!} he thought excitedly. Within himself, he could feel the energy burning and spreading throughout his body. {Incredible...just incredible!} 

            In just minutes, he broke free of the hold of the Earth itself and found himself floating. Floating among the stars in space. With a laugh, he held out his hand. Instantly, a small star flew right to his hand, burning brightly. Over come with excitement, he threw back his head and simply laughed.

            "So this is what it feels like to be a god!" he cheered. 

            "Is something the matter?" questioned Pegasus, calm and peaceful. Beside him sat Cyndia, quiet reading a book of poetry. She glanced at her husband, curious.

            Who is it?

            "Damn right there is," came Seto's frustrated response. "Now, can you tell me why the hell I'm sharing my body with a Viking god?"

            Whatever Pegasus was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. "A Viking god?" he echoed.

            "Odin, to be exact," replied Seto. "Now, from what eh told me, you're going through the same thing."

            "Well...I'm am not the only avatar here," muttered Pegasus. "But Kaiba? I would not have guessed!"

            Kaiba? Who is he? I recall you mentioning him. spoke Cyndia, closing her book and looking at Pegasus.

            "An...acquaintance, you could say," answered Pegasus.

            "What? Who are you talking to Pegasus?"

            "No one," he snapped. "Now, what is it that you want? I'm expecting some guests within two hours."

            "Where are you?"

            "Golden Isle, of course."

            "As I said before, we need to talk, but I would prefer it face to face." 

From his side, Pegasus cocked an eyebrow. "Very well then. I will have one of my men send you the exact location of the island." 

"Thank you." And with that, Seto hung up. Pegasus blinked at the phone. 

"Did he just say 'thank you'?" stated Pegasus, apparently in some shock. Cyndia giggled at his expression and went back to her poetry.

            "You're kidding me!" exclaimed Himeyuri softly, staring at Sy who was seated across from her. 

            "I'm not," replied Sy with a smirk. He held the glass of wine in his hand, swirling it gently. The two were comfortably seated in a high-class restaurant, where they were eating a peaceful dinner. However, Himeyuri had completely forgotten about her angel hair pasta after what Sy had said.

            "_Kaiba is an avatar too?_" she squeaked.

            "Odin, to be exact," Sy replied.

            Himeyuri's eyes bulged. "That old, one-eyed drunken Viking?"

            "The one and only!"

            "I can't believe the Hathors didn't say anything about that in the magazine!" Leaning back in her chair, Himeyuri huffed. "Those stupid fates of yours: are you sure they're good?"

            "Trust me, no one has _ever_ escaped their fates once the Hathors have told them," was Sy answer as he took another sip of his wine. "And don't worry, I planted one of my servants on them, to keep an eye on them."

            "AKI! RAN! GIMME BACK MY NOTES!"

            Maya blinked once, then twice as two blurs ran by followed by a third. Turning to the living room entrance, Maya saw Malik poke his head out.

            "Dare I ask what happened?" asked Maya.

            Malik sweatdropped, saying, "Well, I think the desert you served tonight had maybe too much sugar..."

            "That would do the trick," replied Maya simply as the three blurs ran by again. "How far have you and my niece gotten on the project?"

            Seating himself at the table, he continued to watch the chase. "Well, we're starting on the essay now."

            "When is it do? No blows to the head Anzu!" she added as she noticed Anzu making an aim for Ran's head with her pillow.

            "Better that than a frying pan," grumbled Malik.

            "What?"

            "Nothing. Err, the project is due in two days."

            "Oh, this Friday?"

            "Yes ma'am."

            [Okay, I'm getting ed up with this!]

            {Eh, wha?}

            [I'm taking over!]

            {Ah shit!} Scrambling out his seat, Malik made a mad dash for the back door. Maya stared after him, blinking. Then, she simply sipped her coffee and continued to watch the three blurs. 

            Malik made for a mad dash to the back and reached the swing set that was put up for Ran and Aki. He could feel his yami struggling inside, trying to take command.

            {What the hell Yami!?}

            [I have been contained in this item for too damn fucking long! I want out and I want blood!]

            Sitting on one of the swings, gripping the chains tightly, Malik fought his darker half.

            {I won't let you! You'll just hurt these innocent people!}

            [Why the hell should I care?]

            {You'll never change, will you!? It was mistake, Isis leaving me here alone with you! I shoulda gone with her to that island!}

            [You didn't and now I want to have some fun. And if you don't let me out...]

            {I SAID NO!}

            [And I don't accept no!]

            {I won't let you hurt Anzu or her family! So just fuck off!}

            [You dare speak to me like that!?]

            {I did and I will! Now just stop it! NOW!}

            [LEMME OUT OF THIS PRISON!]

            {**NO!**}

            "Malik! There you are!"

           {Oh Ra, Anzu!}

            [**LET ME OUT!**]

            {**NO!**} Getting off of the swing, without even looking at Anzu, Malik turn and fled. He ran as fast as he could around the back and to the front. there he continued to run, down the street and past the many houses.

            "MALIK!" he heard Anzu shouted, her voice had a frantic tone in it.

            "Stay back Anzu!" shouted Malik, feeling himself weaken from his mental battle. Suddenly, he stumbled, falling face first into the pavement. Pain shot through his elbows and hands as the pavement scraped his skin open.

            "Malik! Oh god, are you okay?" came Anzu's voice as she caught up to him. Kneeling beside him, she placed a hand on his back. "What happened? Maya said that you ran off an-"

            "Get away from me!" growled Malik, pulling himself up and pushing her away. "Get away!"

            "What's going on?" she demanded.

            "He's trying to take over again!" responded Malik, trying to pull away.

            [You damn well better let me out!]

            {I said NO!}

            "Let me help you," pleaded Anzu, but Malik just pushed her away.

            "Just get outta here! He's gone completely insane!"

            "I can take care of myself!" argued Anzu, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. "You're the one who needs help!"

            _SLASH!_

            Anzu held back a cry, her hand flying to her cheek. In Malik's hand, he held the Millennium Rod, the dagger unsheathed. A single drop of blood dripped from its tip as Malik stared at it in horror. 

            "Oh Ra, Anzu! I-I didn't mean to-he did it-he-" Horrified by this, he dropped the item and scrambled away from it. But inside, eh could still hear his yami's fury.

            [Don't you run away! LET ME OUT!]

            Then, to his surprise, Malik watched Anzu do something strange. her eyes seemed to blank out and she reached out carefully. Closing her fingers delicately around the item, she picked it up. Then, she opened her mouth and spoke words he had never heard before, ever.

            ~_Sbe ltil dan equhnc ryou ithdrt oemn~_

            Then, she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Looking down at her hands, she noticed the millennium Rod and dropped it with a small squeak. Turning to Malik, she said, "W-what just happened?"

            Malik stared. {She doesn't remember?} Suddenly, he grabbed the item and sensed for his yami. To his complete surprise, Marik was calm; almost drunk.

            "I-is everything okay Malik?" she asked, softly. "I remember you cutting me and then...then..."

            "And then I managed to calm my yami down," blurted Malik, having a feeling that maybe she shouldn't remember. Then, his eyes flickered to the cut on her cheek. It was superficial, but there was still some blood. "I'm really sorry Anzu, I never meant to hurt you. Mark, eh manage to take over my arm and he-"

            "It's okay," interrupted Anzu, stopping him. "It's not like I haven't been hit before." She smiled jokingly, but Malik didn't laugh.

            "No, it's not okay," he objected, shaking his head. "I should be able to control my yami, like Ryou is able to control Bakura."

            "Listen, I understand that it's tough," Anzu said gently. "Yugi told me that he had trouble with controlling Yami at times. He nearly killed Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom."

            "Yeah, but-" But then, he just shook his head. "Forget it." Carefully, he pulled himself up, flinching as the scrapes burned and shot pain up his arm. "Let's just get back to your place. I'll get my stuff and then go home."

            "But-" However, Malik had already began walking back towards the house. Anzu huffed. "He is way too stubborn."

            Anzu hovered in the doorway as she watched Malik start his bike. He put his helmet on, and without even looking at her, he revved the machine and drove off. Her finger tips lightly traced the shallow cut on her cheek. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she sighed and turned away.

            "Good luck, Malik," she whispered softly. 

            After quickly changing, Malik quietly left his room. Walking down the hall and down the stairs, he slipped into the kitchen to get a drink. Finding a cup, he turned on the sink and filled the glass with tap water. Holding it to his lips, he drank the water quickly, enjoying every drop.

            Hearing the door to the kitchen open, he turned around. When he did, he began to choke on the water. 

            "You okay?" Anzu asked, blinking. 

            Feeling himself blush, Malik quickly turned around and hovered over the sink. "Y-yeah."

            {Shit! Why the hell is she here!? And how did she get in?} he cursed.

            "Um...Malik?"

            "Hm?" He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder.

            "I...I need to tell you something," he heard her speak softly. 

            "Y-you do?"

            "Uh-huh." 

            Malik's entire body froze when he felt her front press up against his back, her arms encircling his waist, resting her head against his back.

            "About today..." she said, her breath tickling his back. "I was worried, when Aunt Maya told me you ran off."

            "Uh..."

            "And, I know you're wondering why I'm here..." she continued. "I need to tell you something, it's important..." she nearly purred this last part.

            "W-what do y-you mean?" And then, daring to, he turned around in her arms and looked down. Her smile was gentle yet mischievous. 

            "Well...I was thinking that...maybe...you know..." Her finger tips gently traced his chest and he nearly melted under the touch. Then, leaning up so that her chest was pushed up against his, she brought her lips to his ear. "I know you want me, Malik...and I want you..."

            "Oh Ra..." Malik barely managed to say. 

Then, with a wink, Anzu pulled his face to hers and took his lips with her moist ones. Malik groaned in pleasure, pulling her close. He felt her hands hold onto him, as though for her life as he fought for dominance over her mouth.

"Oh Malik..." she whispered as they pulled apart. "My Malik...Malik..."

"MALIK!"

"Huh? Whu?" Sitting straight up in his bed, Malik frantically looked around. Seated on his bed was Anzu. She was looking at him with a funny look.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

It took Malik a few seconds to settle down. Then, with a groan, he covered his face with his hands. {It was just a dream...} "Just a dream..."

"What was?"

"Oh, nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were at home!"

Biting down on her lip, Anzu averted her eyes, as though nervous.

"Is something wrong? Did your father come back?" he asked, beginning to feel worried. 

When she met his eyes, she took a deep breath.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Malik's eyes widened to double their normal size. When she pulled away, she smiled sheepishly at him. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..." Yet, as she was speaking, her hand was slowly traveling up his cloth-covered leg.

He gulped and dared to look at her. In her eyes, he could see hunger and lust sparkling beneath their innocent appearance. Getting up, she climbed fully onto his bed and crawled up to him, hovering above him. he leaned back into his pillow, heart beating rapidly. Her lips were just barely touching his when she spoke.

"Take me, Malik...take me now..."

"Oro?" he squeaked, for some reasoning saying the famous line from a show he had seen on TV earlier that day. 

"I want you Malik, I want you so badly," she practically moaned, pressing her flushed body up against his. And Malik was definitely getting aroused. "Take me...please..."

He brought his hand up around the back of her head and pushed her face forward, gently. Pushing his lips against hers, he held her tight, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep be-SLAM!_

Rolling over onto his side, his hand, in reflex, slammed down upon the alarm button, silencing it. Rolling back onto his back, he stare dup at the ceiling, groaning.

{My dreams are definitly getting messed up} he thought, though a feeling of disappointment washed over him. After a moment, grumbling, he sat up and climbed out of bed to use the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::rolls on the floor, laughing her ass off:: Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That had to be the _best_ idea I've ever had for this fic. ::winks:: You know Malik enjoyed those dreams. Heheh. Anyway, this chapter took me a while to write. But it was worth the wait, ne? ^^ I know I said I would be really getting into info on GIT, but...yeah, as you can see, I didn't. Next chappie is DEFINITLY going to. Oh, and forgot! I noticed that some chapters ago, I had I said that all of the important characters have appeared! Well, I was wrong. there is still ONE more character to appear. ...Should I tell you all right now? Hm...nah...I'll make you all wait. HAHAH! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I must go and kill 4Kids for their, yet again, crappy dubbing. ::steals one of her mother's swords and chases after 4Kids dubbers:: ~**Mae L. Crawford**


	27. Chapter XXVI: Confusion in the Mind

**Authoress Notes:** ::hovers into the room in a Kosh Encounter Suit:: If you go to Z'ha'dum, you will die...::hovers around the room::

**Aura:** ::shaking her head:: I knew I should have not let my light watch those Season 2 of Babylon 5 DVDs.

::to Aura:: It was enevitable. Accept what is.

**Aura:** Okay, that's it. Out of the suit!

I was always in this.

**Aura:** And stop talking like a Vorlon!

No. ::hovers away::

**Aura:** Get back here! ::chases after Mae aka Kosh Impersonator::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Your dubbing sucks!) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXVI: Confusion in the Mind

            "Is something wrong Hime?" asked Sy softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Himeyuri sighed, leaning into his embrace. As she closed her eyes, the face of the little girl flashed in her mind.

            "It's nothing," she muttered, opening her eyes once more.

            "How far are you with capturing Pharaoh Bel?"

            Himeyuri's fingers lightly traced his arms, as she hummed softly. "I have reached an idea, though there are still parts that need fine-tuning."

            "Well, I expect that you'll be able to fix that," he replied, smirking and resting his chin on her head. "The tournament will be starting tomorrow."

            "I know..." she sighed. "I've just...been thinking..."

            "About?"

            "Well, is it re-nevermind."

            "No, what is it?" 

            But Himeyuri pulled away and began to walk away. Sy grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What Hime?"

            "It's nothing Sy," muttered Himeyuri, not meeting his gaze.

            A voice isnide him told Sy that he should push her to tell, but another one begged not to push her. Heeding the second voice, Sy simply shook his head and let go. Without another look up at him, Himeyuri left him.

            Reaching their room, Himeyuri closed the door behind her. Sitting carefully on the bed, she absentmindly began to play with the edge of the blanket.

            {I can't start doubting myself! What we're doing is right!} Himeyuri yelled inside her mind. {Humankind has failed! It is time for it to crumble and never rise again!} Bitter tears welled up in her eyes as she shut them tight and began to sob.

            Horrible images filled her mind.

            _"Daddy! What are you doing? Daddy?"_

_            "You little brat, you're what made her leave me!"_

_            "Please daddy! Put me down! No, Daddy! Please!"_

_            "I'll make sure you don't screw up my life anymore you piece of shit!"_

_            "DADDY! NOOOO!"_

She burried her face in the pillow, her sobs muffled. Tears soaked the case, as the memories continued to haunt her.

            _"I promise you'll like this..."_

_            "I said no...please..."_

_            "Oh shut up!"_

_            **SMACK!**_

_            "Please, stop this...no, please..."_

_            "I said shut the fuck up!"_

_            **SMACK!**_

            "They don't deserve to live!" screamed Himeyuri into the pillow. "They're all scum! Why were we ever created!?"

            _"You killed her! You god damn asshole!"_

_            "It's your fucking fault she left me in the first place!"_

_            "Go to hell bastard! You're the one who pushed her away!"_

"What we're doing is right...summoning them...killing them all...yes, it is right..." continued Himeyuri, her tears still falling. "Humans have plagued this land...Sy and I...we shall be saved by our gods...we alone...will survive..."

            _"Don't you see? We shall be saved by the ones form above! And everyone else shall pay for causing us pain! Please, Hime, help me with this! We will rise above and live in peace!"_

_            "...yes."_

It took time her sobs to begin to diminish. Her clenching fists loosened on their grips, becoming more relaxed. As she felt her body relax, a more gentle, kinder vision filled her mind: the little girl.

            _"Yeah!" Accepting the balloon, the little girl's face broke into a huge grin, and Himeyuri noticed that a tooth was missing from her upper gum. "Tank you!"_

_            "No problem," she replied, ruffling the little girl's hair. Then, standing back up, Himeyuri started walking again. _

_            "Waaait!" Stopping, the woman turned around. the same girl came up to her, holding something up to Himeyuri. "Take dis!"_

_            "Huh?" Himeyuri managed to say, staring at the girl. Inside her hands was a simple bead, the size of a bottle cap. It was a soft pinkish-purple, apparently made of glass._

_            With a giggle, the little girl turned around and skipped away back to where her mother was.  _

{Could I really kill her?} a voice suddenly asked her.

            "Oh man...no, this is right," moaned Himeyuri pulling ehrself up slowly and wiping her moist eyes. "Sy and I have to do this..." But as she stood up, the face of the little girl's joy flashed in her mind and as she left the room, she bit her bottom lip, fretfully.

            Isis stood in what looked like an ancient ruin. All around was crumbled stone, ancient runes and heiroglychics decorating the walls. From where she stood, she saw six pedastals set up in a circle. In curiousity, she approached the pedastel closest and studied it. Her finegrs lightly traced over the stone surface, feeling the single engraved area. It was carved into the surface and was about one centimeter deep. It was the size of Duel Monsters Card and even had the Sennen Eye in the slot. The other five were the same as the first, all painted gold. There was room in the middle of the circle for one person to stand in. 

            "_You're idiots! You can't go through with this!_"

            Turning around, Isis gasped. As though a faded memory, there stood two groups of people, their faces hidden in shadows. Two were standing away from the others, one of them ahd their hands on the shoulders of a third, who was kneeling on the ground.

            "_The mortals have plagued these lands for too long!_" another argued. "_I will finish what my father could not bring himself to do!_"

            "_You have to stop this foolishness!_" pleaded another form the other group.

            "_Killing them won't change anything! It is we who msut change!_" spoke up another.

            "_Ishtar, get her to prepare the summoning!_"

            "_All right...Set..._" the voice from the first group whose held their hands on the third's shoulders was hesitant, as though having second thoughts.

            "What is going on?" spoke Isis softly. It was as if her voice had disrupted something, for the groups had vanished the instant she had spoken outloud. From behind, she heard a powerful roar. Whirling about, she stared up and nearly screamed.

            Osiris opened his largest set of jaws, an immense roar bellowing from his mouth. Isis felt his warm breath on her when he did.

            "_Find her._"

            Standing under Osiris was a woman. A woman whom Isis recognized. her eyes went wide, enarly choking as she spoke. "I-sis? The c-card?"

            "_As much as I wish for freedom from my bondage of the Shadow Realm, you msut stop the summoning._" the card instructed. "_Find the avatar of Ma'at._"

            "Isis...Isis, we are here."

            Eyes fluttering open, Isis looked over to see Shadii was gently shaking her. 

            "W-wha?"

            "We've arrived to Golden Isle," he spoke kindly. The jet they were on had stopped, safely on the ground. He had already unfastened his seatbelt and was preparing to stand up. Rubbing ehr eyes, Isis mumbled.

            "All right...I must have dozed off..."

            Shadii smiled briefly at her, before making for the exit. Carefully, he walked down the steps from the jet to the ground, which was smooth. He fidgeted bit, still unacustomed to the clothes he was wearing. It was Isis' idea for him to change form his typical Egyptian robes to more casual ones. 

            Starting from the feet, instead of the soft slippers he wore black boots with a silver buckle on each one. A pair of dark blue ejans fit him nicel, with a white button-down shirt for a top with a black sports jacket over it. Around his neck he wore the Millennium Anhk and carried the Millennium Scales in his right hand. He did, however, keep the turban on his head. Shadii flat out refused to take it off, even after debating for a half-hour with Isis. 

            "Mr. Shadii, I presume?"

            Shadii turned to see a man in a black suit and sunglasses adressing him. He nodded.

            "I am to take you and Miss Isis to master Pegasus immediately. He is waiting for you."

            "Thank you."

            After Isis stepped off the alst step, the guard beckoned the two to follow him. As they walked across the landing area, both of them looked at the area around them. There was a dense forest to the right of the landing area while on the other was a beach of white sand. 

            Unlike Duelist Island, there were cities on the island, as the guard told them. Pegasus was located in a building close by, by the edge of the ocean.

A/N: Heh, I gotta interrupt here for a second. We enjoying the story? Hope so! ^^ Anyway, I noticed, when looking back at 25, that it may have confused some people. Well, I promise all will be explained once I'm back on the Internet, which should be June 20th (which is the last day of a school). Now, I gotta go and study. If I get all my homework in this week and pass my quizzes and test, I'll get to see 'The Matrix: Reloaded' with my buddies this weekend!

PS~ I have re-discovered the Pokemon fan within. ::peace sign:: But I'm still a loyal YGO fanatic! ::goes off to find a way of capturing the evolutions of Eevee:: MG-chan! Let's go Pokemon capturing! ^^

            Cyndia watched as her husband sat in his seat, calm and peaceful while sipping his wine. Then, she turned her gaze to the one named Seto Kaiba. He sat in his seat, stiff and frowning. To her amusement, she noticed his gaze continuously look over at the wine bottle on the table. Now, being a spirit, she could sense the esense of another in the boy's body, as she did in Pegasus. And the esense was begging for the alchohol, but Seto fought it.

            Who are you waiting for Pegasus? questioned Cyndia, turning back to her love.

            "You will see Cyndia," reassured Pegasus, before taking another sip of the wine.

            "You're nuts," grumbled Seto.

            I don't think he should be talking giggled Cyndia. I can feel the other part of him pleading for the wine on the table!

            "Would you care for a glass Kaiba-boy?" offered Pegasus, not passing up the chance to piss off the billionare.

            Seto glared at Pegasus as he silently fought the urge to snatch the bottle and down it in one gulp.

            "No? Very well then."

            "Damn it, gimme the bottle," growled Seto, jumping up and taking the bottle. Uncorking it, he drank it. Both Cyndia and Pegasus stared, their eyes growing wider and wider as Seto gulped the wine.

            "He can hold his own, that's a definite fact," whistled Pegasus in awe.

            After drinking the last drop, Seto sat back down heavily, and looked at the bottle. "I would rather have beer, but this will have to do." Then, to Pegasus, he asked, "Where may I get another?"

            Pegasus nearly fell off his seat. {By Ra, being part of Odin has its effects!}

            At that moment, there was a loud knock. "Mr. Crawford, your guests have arrived."

            "Enter."

            The two doors opened, the guard stepping back to allow Shadii and Isis to enter. Pegasus stood up, smiling. "Ah, welcome you two! I am most pleased that you could join us!"

            "I see Mr. Kaiba is here as well," spoke Isis politely, her gaze flickering over to Seto. Seto simply nodded to her, keeping a straight face.

Shadii noticed Pegasus had turned his head to the direction of the empty chair next to him, saying something in a low tone. He raised an eyebrow, curious. But then, to the Egyptian's surprise, Pegasus looked at both him and Isis with intreged eyes.

            "Hm...Kaiba-boy, I do believe we've just found two more."

            Seto blinked. "What?"

            Pegasus grinned, saying, "Cyndia has just informed me of the esense inside in these two."

            **~*My, my! being down in the Underworld has not clouded his mind!*~ **

Isis stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

            "Isis, are you all right?" asked Shadii. However, he too had his own troubles.

            **~*Osiris is still quite clever.*~ **commented the voice in his head.

Seto watched, somewhat puzzled, as both Isis and Shadii began to talk to themselves, arguing to voices inside their mind. With a smirk, he chuckled. "They're going to need Advil after this ordeal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know: short chapter. I'm sorry. Lately, I haven't been pleased with the quality of the story. I guess with end of the school coming up, I've felt rushed. My birthday is coming up in less than three months (August baby here! ^^) and I'm going to both be getting a job and going for my permit. ::looks around:: I want a VW Cabrio, with a pull back roof. Black, or purple, please. ^^

Anyway, Golden Isle is damn close! ^^ And poor Isis and Shadii. Actually, poor Cyndia! Now that Isis is Isis and Pegasus is Osiris...^^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed.Two things: I've started the CD project. Once school lets out, I'll be starting the contest.

Second: I'll be posting a new fic when I get back on. It'll be called Enigma. It's a YuGiOh!/ Matrix crossover. It occurs between the first movie and the second movie. ...reloaded kicked ass, except for the sex scene. Wasn't too big on that. ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, go see it if you haven't!

Now, I have to go and beg my parents to find a place to make that coat Neo wears in Reloaded for me for my 16th birthday. 

...Ah hell, here's a preview of the fic Enigma:

"...This shouldn't have happened...how can they be...no, they just _can't_ be..."

            "We can't be all that survived...you have to be lying..."

            "I am not." 

            "But why? Why did they..."

            Someone then began to sob, her soft cries muffled by the chest of her lover. Holding her tight, he turned his violet eyes to the man before him.

            "And this...this is not a dream?"

            "In a way, it is. What you see around me, it is created for your convience."

            "And...and...Grandpa, he's..."

            "Been killed."

            "That means..."

            "Yes, your brother was killed as well."

            "This isn't happening...no, I can't except it!"

            "It is true."

            "And my yami...he's gone?"

            "He was nothing more than a computer program. His deletion was quick and painless. Though, programs feel no pain. Now, you must decide: will you join me and embrace this? Or shall you go back to a world that has never existed?"

            "Yug...are you..."

            "No, I'm not Jou." Turning his tear filled eyes to him, he spoke angrily, "How would you feel when someone that close was nothing more than a bunch of codes thrown together! To me, he was my brother! My other half, one who I could always count on! And now...he was just made to help me? _Programmed to be there for me!?_ No, I'm far from being all right!"

            Jonouchi blinked at his best friend, shocked by this. Then, lowering his gaze to the floor, he said nothing. There was silence as all this sunk in.

            "There's no point staying here...not when all that I had left was taken from me..." murmured Seto, staring down at the floor. 

            "What's the point of living?" spoke Ryou, his voice ever so soft.

            "Everything was a lie," muttered Otogi. "Everything we've ever done...it was all a lie."

            "Honda...Shizuka...Mai...Isis...Shadii...they're all dead," sobbed Anzu. Malik held her, resting his chin on her head.

            "Is that you're decision then?"

            Yugi's empty eyes turned to him.

            "Why don't you just kill me now?" he whispered, the pain clear. "Just kill me?"

            "Because you are needed. All of you."

            Morpheus watched them all through his sunglasses. Seto was silent, his face pale and full of pain. Yugi's face matched his, except instead of blue pools of sorrow, they were soft ruby.Standing by the door, Malik was holding a distressed Anzu, who clung to him for dear life. Otogi was leaning against the wall near them, staring at the ground, dumbfounded. Jounouchi was standing behind Yugi's chair, gripping the back of it, coming near to tears. Ryou was sitting in a chair on the wall opposite of Otogi, staring blankly at the wall across from him. 

            All them were torn between heart ache and confusion. Their clothes torn, ragged and blood-splattered. he felt a twinge of sympathy for them: to have to have witnessed such a display of gore and horror had twisted their minds. What they had learned about their lives had completely turned their worlds upside down. 

            "There is nothing that I can do to give you back your...original lives," he spoke, his tone low yet direct. "However, I can offer what little comfort and sanctuary that I have."

            When he finished, the silence rang loudly in his ears. Then, Ryou turned his heavy, dead gaze to Morpheus. Leaning his head against the back of his chair, his position and gaze made him look even more dead to them.

            "Just take me out of this hell," he responded, his voice matching his eyes: dead and hollow.

            "Please," pleaded Yugi.

            "Do you all wish to be set free?" questioned Morpheus, scanning the room.

            "Yes," whispered Otogi.

            "Free us," spoke Malik as Anzu's sobs slowly began to diminish.

            Yugi, Jonouchi and Seto remained silent. Morpheus took this as a  yes; he could see it in their eyes the freedom they desired. Standing up slowly, the palms of his hands rested on the desk as he leaned forward slightly.

            "Then, let us begin."

That was actually the prologue and I'm currently on chapter two. If you really, really want this to posted, just say so when you review. It's starting of PG-13, but it will more than likely go to R. Anyway, see ya! And I'm always free to talk through e-mail, since I'm allowed to use _that_.

**~Mae Crawford**


	28. Chapter XXVII: Obsession

**Authoress Notes: IMPORTANT NEWS!** No, I'm still grounded. Gomen. But...on Sunday, June 1st (tomorrow), I'm going to go meet Amy Birnbaum, Tea's voice actress! w00t! I'm gonna get my Magician of Faith card signed and a piece of Tea fan art! (And...if I can: get some pictures of her and get a mini-interview.) ...And since I'm such a greedy person, maybe I can get Dancing Fairy and Wingweaver sign too! And allllll of this will be posted on the Tea/Anzu shrine!

Did I mention that's it now up? ::has terrible memory:: Just go to my closet site that is linked to on my Bio page and click on 'Apricots & Cream'.

Oh yeah...and just to be pathetioc, I'm gonna give Miss Birnbaum my business card! ::very, VERY excited:: At the bottom of this chapter, it will most likely talk about what happened when I meet her, since I won't get this chapter done in one day.

Now, back to the story...I am FINALLY going to start Golden Isle Tournament! So, in the fic timeline, it's Friday! Just to keep you all up to date with the characters, here's a little overview:

Isis, Shadii, Pegasus and Seto are currently on Golden Isle. All four have now been discovered to be avatars; Seto is Odin, Pegasus is Osiris, Isis is Isis (duh) and Shadii is Thoth.

Malik, Anzu, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Honda, Rowan and Mokuba are still in Domino City.

Sy and Himeyuri are also in Domino City, getting ready to travel to Golden Isle. Sy has Rowan and Mokuba 'bugged' so that he can keep an eye on them since Seto is an avatar. Himeyuri, however, is just starting to get second thoughts about their mission.

::does a little dance:: I am soooooo proud of this story! And I love you all for reviewing! This is more popular than Harry Potter and the Shadow Realm! ::dodges several rocks and various items being thrown at her by the HP&SR fans:: I got serious writer's blcok on the fic! Don't hurt me! ::gets hit with what look's like Tasuki's tessen and falls unconscious::

**Aura:** And to wrap up what my light was saying, enjoy the fic! And yes, she is still working on the contest. In her class, they've begun the CD project. ::picks up Mae and carries her out of the room::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (::grumbles about their dubbing::) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXVII: Obsession

            Anzu sat in her desk, biting down on her bottom lip. At her side lay the display board for her and Malik's project. However, Malik and the other half of the project wasn't in class. Already four groups have gone. And after this fifth one, it be her and Malik's turn.

            {Where the heck is Malik? He can't be sick today! Not today! Please oh please oh please let him be in today!]

            ::Oh dear, mistress is becoming stressed!::

            ::Shush!::

            ::...I am hungry.::

            ::Ayame! How can you think of food at a time like this!::

            ::I'm not! My stomach is!::

            ::Cho-cho! Be nice to Ayame! Besides...I'm getting a bit hungry myself...::

            ::Suika...not you too!::

            Anzu turned her head down to her stachel. Blinking, she reached down and clicked the latch open. Immedtiaely, all three fairies fell silent.

            {I could have I sworn I heard little whispers from my bag...} thought Anzu, as he pulled away.

            Cho-cho whakced both Ayame and Suika on the back of the heads, glaring.

            ::We almost got caught! Now, silence for the rest of the day!::

            There was a long pause of silence when Ayame interrupted it with a mumble.

            ::I'm still hungry.::

            "Thank you Miss Ikeda and Miss Nomura!" spoke the teacher, clapping with the rest of the class. Both students bowed and carried their project to the back of the room. "Now...Miss Mazaki and Mr. Ishtar, you're up!"

            Anzu started to raise her hand in worry when the door brust open and Malik came running in. Under his arm were a bunch of scrolls while his bag bounced off his back.

            "I'm here!" he stated. "Sorry I'm late!"

            "Ah, Mr. Ishtar! Just in time! It's yours and Miss Mazaki's turn to present!"

            When Malik looked over at Anzu, he saw that she was staring up at the ceiling, her lips moving, mouthing something to the ceiling.

            "Thank you God," she repeatedly stated as she smiled and stood up. It took a couple of minutes for the two to set up their presentation. As Anzu checked the display board over, she heard Malik whisper soemthing to her.

            "Tell Yugi and the others to meet me on the track after school. There's a new tournament hosted by Kaiba and Crawford."

            _"A new tournament? But why?"_

_            "I can't tell you now. I need you tell Yugi, the pharaoh and their friends of this tournament. Jonouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou and Ogawa Rowan are invited."_

_            "Ogawa? I've never heard of her sis."_

_            "I know you haven't; she is under Seto Kaiba's employement. I need you to deliever this message to her."_

_            "Anzu? In teh tournament? She's never been in one."_

_            "I know, but I need her to do something for me. Now, I need you to relay this message to them all..."_

Isis was lying on the bed, her face burried in the pillow. Her conversation with Malik on the phone earlier still bothered her. Everything was bothering her now. And yet...now everythying was making sense now...

            Still face down in the pillow, she raised a hand and pointed her finger at the door.

            _~Clok.~_

            The lock on the doorknob turned to the left, locking it. Then, she let her arm fall to the side of the bed, dangling in mid-air.

            Everything had happened to fast. Her head spun as sher thought.

            Avatar?

            Isis?

            The visions...

            Were they memories?

            Nothing made sense anymore.

            "I don't like this..." Jonouchi muttered as she looked around, arms folded over his chest. He frowned and looked at Anzu. "How can you trust him Anzu? I mean, he used both of us against yug during Battle City, if you haven't forgotten."

            Anzu closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, I know...but something tells me...tells me that he's changed, if even jsut a little."

            "How can you be so sure?" argued Jou.

            "He stopped his yami from killing me," Anzu replied, beginning to feel agitated with her friend's constant paranoia. 

            "Come on you two," interrupted Ryou. "Let's just see what Malik has to say, all right?"

            Jou frowned and turned his back while Anzu sighed, shaking her head.

            "You all came."

            All heads turned to see Malik joining them. His face was grave, which was unlike him.

            "Why did you call us here?" asked Yugi. 

            Malik looked Anzu, frowning. "Didn't you tell them?"

            Anzu looked at the ground. "I...I didn't think they would believe me if I said so..."

            "Believe what Anzu?" asked Jou.

            Shaking his head, Malik turned to the them. "Pegasus Crawford and Seto Kaiba have started another tournament. It starts today."

            Yugi stared in disbelief while Jonouchi voiced his opinion, "Are you kiddin' me? No damn way!"

            "My sister called me this morning, which was why I was late to class," explained Malik, glancing at Anzu. "She told me tom deliver a message to you. Yugi, Jonouchi, Ryou and Anzu are invited to the tournament. You are to go home, after this conversation, and pack for a three day tournament. You, along with a few other selected duelists in Japan, will board a plan at eight o'clock and be taken to the JFK Airport in New York. There, the plane will pick up a group of American Duelists and then bring you to Golden Isle, where the tournament will be held. Everything will be explained on the plane." 

            "How do we know you're not lyin?" demanded Jou.

            "Look, I've put Battle City in the past, I damn sure you should too," growled Malik. 

            "It's hard to forget the fact you used me against my best friend!" snapped Jou.

            "Both of you, just shut up!" demanded Anzu, eyes narrowed in anger. "Look," she said, turning to Jou, "Malik has no reason of lying to us about something like this."

            "But something just doesn't fit," spoke Yugi. "Kaiba and Crawford? Working together?"

            "I know it doesn't make sense," admitted Malik. "But that's what Isis told me. And Yugi...she wanted me to give you these."

            From his pocket, he pulled out three Duel Monster cards. "They are rightfully yours, since you got them in Battle City." It was the three God cards. "She said you would be needing them."

            Blinking, Yugi accepted. "I'll be needing them? But why?"

            "She wouldn't say. Look, you should all go home and pack. The plane is going to leave in five hours."

            Yugi garbbed Jou's arm and dragged him away, seeing the murderous look in his eyes. "C'mon Jou..."

            "I'll call you later," spoke Ryou gently, placing a ahnd on his friend's shoulder. Malik nodded and watched the albino-haired boy leave.

            "Before you leave..." started Malik. Anzu looked at him. He pulled another card from his pocket. "My sister wanted me to give you this."

            Taking it, Anzu stared at it. Her heart nearly stopped. "I-I've never seen this before!"

            "That's because there was only one made," spoke Malik. "Pegasus gave it to my sister to hold onto. Hathor's a terribly rare and powerful card."

            "Oh my...but why me?" Anzu looked at him, confused. "Why did Isis want me to hold this."

            "All she said that she needed someone she could trust the most to hold onto it. Anyway, you should go. You've got a plane to catch." Malik turned and started to walk away.

            "Malik! Hang on a second."

            Halting, Malik looked at her. 

            "Listen...I know Jonouchi can never forgive you for what you're yami ahs done...and maybe a part of me can't either, but..."

            "Just forget it." And with a wave of annoyance, Malik left her alone on the track.

            "A three day tournament..." muttered Yami from his perch a top of Yugi's desk. he sat there, crosslegged, thinking. Yugi was packing two shirts into his duffel bag, humming to himself.

            "Yeah. There's a plane leaving at eight...I told Sugoroku already."

            "A plane...I recall you telling me about those."

            "Oh don't worry about it," reasured Yugi. "You'll see one when we get there. Anzu's mom offered to car-pool us all there."

            Yami leaned his hands behind him and titled his head back, looking out the window above the desk. It was raining outside. Inside, it felt as though someone was crying these drops of rain, but he couldn't tell who...nor could he get rid of the feeling. The feeling of something. Of something that was going to happen. He nearly toppled of the desk as the scream of woman rang in his ears.

            "Yami! What's wrong?" asked Yugi, seeing his darker half jump. 

            Yami blinked at him.

            "Didn't you hear that?"

            "Hear what?"

            Staring at him in disbelief, Yami just sat there. {H-he didn't hear that scream?} Climbing off the desk, Yami stood up. Again, the scream rang in his ears. His knees weakened beneath him as he slumped to the ground, hands over his eyes and eyes tightly shut.

            "Yami! Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi fell to his side, shaking his shoulders. "Yami! C'mon, talk to me!"

            "She won't stop screaming!" stated Yami, flinching as the scream rang again. 

            "Whose screaming Yami? There's no one here but us!"

            "Just make her stop! Please!"

            "Yami, get a hold of yourself!"

            "Aibou, make her stop! Please make her stop!"

            "You gotta get a hold of yourself!"

            A pair of emerald eyes suddenly flashed in his mind, tears of blood streaming down those eyes.

            Then, it stopped.

            Mrs. Mazaki chuckled as she looked up into the rear-view mirror. In the back, Jonouchi and Yugi were attempting to have a duel in the back seats. Ryou, sitting behind them, watched in amusement. Anzu was riding shotgun and busy changing the CD.

            "Put somethin' good on Anzu!" stated Jou, not looking up from the duel.

            "Is Daft Punk okay? I got their Discovery CD yesterday," she asked, holding up the black CD.

            "Sure. Hey, they had those animted music videos done by Leiji Matsumoto?"

            "Yep!" answered Anzu.

            "Their music is pretty good," agreed Ryou.

            "Anzu, is there anyone else we're picking up?" asked her mother.

            "Um...I don't think so. Well, maybe Malik..."

            "Oh **hell** no!" Jonouchi said, eyes doubling in size. "I am _not_ riding in the same car as him!"

            "Chill Jou," sighed Anzu. "I don't if he's even going to the tournament." Digging into her messanger bag, she pulled out her cellphone with the Kuriboh keychain dangling from it. She dialed in the Ishtar number and held it to ehr ear. Everyone was sielnt as they waited.

            Malik looked over at the phone. It rang once. twice. Three times. On the caller ID, it read 'MAZAKI, ANZU: CELL'. 

            [If you don't the Ra-damned phone, then I will!]

            Turning on his side on teh couch, Malik let the phone ring.

            [What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you talked to Isis this morning, you've been a bigger pain in the ass than usual.]

            _Ring._

            {Just...leave me alone.}

            _Ring._

            [It has to do with the Mazaki girl, doesn't it.]

            _Ring._

            [Just talk to her for Ra's sake!]

            _Ring._

            The ringing stopped and the answering machine picked up.

            "Malik? It's me, Anzu. Er...I was just calling to see if you were going to the tournament too. Jou, shut up! I'm on teh phone! ...I know you're there Malik. Pick up."

            [C'mon you dumbass! Answer the phone!]

            "...Look, my mom is driving everyone to the airport and we can give you a ride...Jou, I told you to lay off! If he needs a ride, we're giving him one!"

            [I know what you dreamed off. You want the girl, I can feel it everytime you lay your eyes on her. I may be a killer, but I can damn well tell when someone is in love with another.]

            "Malik?...I guess you aren't there."

            [Answer her and tell her!]

            "I guess...we'll see you after the tournament."

            [Tell her that you love her!]

            "Bye." _Click._

            Pulling himself off the couch, Malik stared down at the floor. His yami said nothing more. His lavender eyes stared at the carpet, confused. Then, he burried his face in his hands. For once, his yami had spoken the truth.

            He did love Anzu.

            And he couldn't bring himself to say it.

            The small group waited in the terminal. Anzu was hugging her mother good-bye. 

            "Now, you take youself sweetie," said Mrs. Mazaki, hugging Anzu one last time.

            "It's only three days," replied Anzu. "Besides, you need to relax. Things have been hectic lately."

            "C'mon Anzu! We gotta board now!" called out Ryou.

            "Bye Mom," said Anzu as she picked up her messenger bag and waved. Her mother waved back, before turning and walking away, sniffling. Anzu quickly caught up with the others.

            "Tickets and proof of tournament participation," stated the guard at teh gate. All four showed their tickets, which had been found at their homes after school.

            "Proof of participation please."

            All four blinked, looking at one another.

            "Listen buddy, we showed you our tickets. What more proof are ya lookin' for?" demanded Jou.

            "Proof that you authorized to enter the tournament."

            "They're qualififed Adams. Let them through." All heads turned. The voice was of a girl's. Her raven black hair was pulled up in a bun, held by two black sticks. She carried a black bag over her left shoulder and was dressed in black flares and a tight green t-shirt. Aroudn her wiast was a black belt with silver studs that hung to the side. Around her left wrist was a spiked bracelet.

            "Miss Ogawa, I presume," the guard said, frowning.

            "Yes. Mister Kaiba summoned me to come with the duelists to Golden Isle. And I am to give these four their proof of participatian," Rowan added, with a smirk. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out four triangle chips. Each one was silver boarded with a gold line. In the centers were a colored stone. She handed Yugi, Jonouchi, Ryou and Anzu one each. 

            The guard, Adams, stepped aside. Rowan stepped ahead and walked onto the plane, flashing her ticket. "Thanks Adams."

            "She works for Kaiba?" wondered Jou aloud. 

            Shadii knocked on Isis' door. "Isis?"

            "Yes? Come in." 

            Shadii turned the doorknob and found it locked.

            "...It's locked."

            There was a soft click and Shadii opened the door. He found Isis sitting on the window seat by the window, staring out it. Her eyes were half-closed, emotionless. The lights were turned off had little of it came through the window. She didn't turn to see him when he entered.

            Crossing the room, Shadii sat down beside her, staring at the ground. Neither said anything. Yet they spoke of everything in their silence. The light outside faded from sunset to the cold night, the clouds hiding the stairs and the rain pouring from them. Very gently, Shadii wrapped his arms around Isis, hugging her. Isis made no movement to stop him. Instead, she leaned into his embrace, feeling safe in his arms. She could feel the Millennium Ankh press against her back, but she didn't care. All she wanted was comfort. Then, with the falling rain came the falling tears. The tears, they were silent, but there.

            "Woah...first class? Awesome!" spoke Anzu as she and the others got onto the plane.

            "Well, well, well! You all are entering the tournament as well? I shouldn't be surprised!" Anzu looked in the direction of the plane and grinned. 

            "Hey Mai!" she answered, seeing the blonde-haired woman in the back of the plane. 

            Grabbing her bag, Mai moved ehrself up so that she was seated directly behind Anzu.

            "How's it going hon?"

            "Not bad!"

            "Oh, hi Mai!" spoke Yugi when he put his stuff in the seat next to Anzu. 

            "Hey Yugi, how's Yami?"

            There was a pause as Yugi spoke to yami in his mind. "He says he's all right."

            Anzu sat down in her seat, giggling as the two continued their conversation. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her CD player and headphones. Slipping them over her head, she rumagged through her bag again and found her case of CDs. After a minute of searching, she decided on one and put it in the player. Hitting the play button, she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

            _Open your heart..._

_            To eternal dimension._

_            Open your heart..._

_            For love and affection._

_            Open your heart..._

_            Your every emotion._

_            Open your heart..._

_            For tears and rejection..._

            "Nice way of getting us in Hime," spoke Sy with a smirk. Himeyuri giggled as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

            "Tis not a problem!" she replied. When they got on the plane, they quickly found seats away from the other duelists and began to talk, but in another language.

            ~_Ydo rou oecignaze ony hf tem?~_

            _~Lon wly fto mro ag eam oshp.~_

_            ~Aavstar?~_

_            ~Sye, tbu tno eon tye.~_

"Damn..." muttered Himeyuri. "Oh well, maybe we'll find them on the island."

            "Hopefully," agreed Sy, leaning back in his seat. "But we need to concentrating on both capturing the pharaoh and finding the priestess."

            Rowan sat in her seat, staring out the window. They would taking off in fifteen minutes: there were still a few more duelists to appear. Her thoughts were racing as she wondered why Kaiba even _wanted_ her to come.

~~~~~

::bouncing up and down excitedly:: OH MY RA OH MY OH MY RA! Miss Birnbaum is so freaking nice! She signed four cards (Two for my friends, one for me and one for the contest), let us take pictures, let me interview her AND she kept my Chibi Anzu sketch! And she's going to be visiting A&C! HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! ::giggling like mad:: 

Note on the contest: there are now two prizes: Dreams of Innocence Soundtrack and a Wingweaver card signed by Amy Birnbaum. XD Life kicks ass, doesn't it?

The interview, pictrues and signed MoF card will be posted on A&C in June, so keep an eye out for it! ^^ ::frolicks away:: **~Mae L. Crawford**


	29. Chapter XXVIII: Questions, Answers and A...

**Authoress Notes:** First off, Phenoix Star, if you are reading this, E-MAIL ME! Do you happen to still have one of those papers your editor printed? If so, can you email me a copy? Pweeeeease? I was re-reading old reviews and noticed that! :sweatdrops: Yes, I'm an airhead.

            Anyway, things are FINALLY moving along, aren't they? We're going to the tournament minna! ::laughs:: 

::blinks suddenly:: You know what....I just thought of something....

Instead of chapter twenty-nine next time, I will do a question & answers thing! So, if you people have _any_ questions about the story, please e-mail me at chibiblumoon@newtowncfs.com or leave it in your review. ^^ 

Now...on with chapter twenty-eight! ::runs off to listen to her Inu-Yasha CD::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Your dubbing sucks!) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. Hikari belongs to Nadia. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXVIII: Questions, Answers and A Punch in the Face

           After twenty-minutes of waiting, all the duelists joining the tournament had arrived on the plane and settled in. Yugi was seated beside Anzu, double checking his deck, when all of sudden a shadow hovered him and his cards. Blinking, he looked up. A huge smile broke on his face as he recognized the figure hovering over him. "Hikari!"

            Anzu, hearing this, slid her headphones off to hear properly and adjusted herself in her chair to see. Peering over the edge of Yuugi's seat was a girl. Long, black hair hung over her shoulders. Anzu noticed red streaks streaming down the black locks and the energy in the bright, violet eyes. The girl giggled.

            "Hey cuz!" she answered, patting Yuugi on the head. "How's it goin'?"

            "I didn't know you were in tournament!" stated Yuugi in shock. 

            Hikari shrugged, saying, "I had won a contest. And the prize was to be a duelist in this new tournament."

            Smiling at them, Anzu turned back to her music, sighing. They would taking off any minute now.

            I wait.

            That's all that can be done. 

            From my prison within this card, I watch.

            If only I could find her! 

            How I crave freedom, but not at the expense of those mortals.

            Curse my master! 

            Alas, it is up to my counterpart to find her. 

            A low growl reached my ears.

            ;;Be patient Osiris;; I speak gently.

            This portion of the Realm of Shadows is closed off from all other monsters. Only the six of us remain here. But one of us gone. 

            Where is she?

            Where is Ma'at, Judge of Heart?

A/N Okay, I just want to stop for a second here to explain somethin'. Hikari is Nadia's character. Since she helped me out earlier with finding the God Cards online, I let her design a character to have a mini-part in this story. And yes, I've been working on the contest! I have the CD case all designed, printed and put together. I just have to get the CD together and then finish writing the quiz. I'm trying to find a third prize, so that there will be the Top 3 winners. Oh, 'nough of my rambling. Read this story while I go and try and steal a copy of The Order of the Pheonix' and then cry about *censoring*'s death! *sniffle* WAAAAAH~!

            Where am I? 

            Where is Obelisk? Where are the others?

            This isn't the Shadow Realm! Where am I?

            OBELISK! ISIS! HATHOR! HELP ME!

            Oh no...oh dear no!

            The priestess! She's near by! I can sense her! Her power!

            And...and...he's here too! This cannot be happening!

            The prophecy! It's coming true already!

            Freedom cannot come at the cost of mortals!

            Stop, please! Let me go to the Shadow Realm! Let me go to them! 

            Rowan listened as the captain of the plane requested that everyone turn off all electronics and such. Sighing, she stared out the window, out into the night. Her mind kept on wandering back to earlier events. Even just thinking about it upset her enough to send shivers up her spine.

            _"Rowan! Your purse moved!"_

_            "Huh?" Rowan and Mokuba had gotten back to Kaiba Manor from their afternoon out. Her bag lay on the tbale where she then too notice it stir. Curious, she reacvhed over, picked it up and held it upside down. Out came everything: wallet, brush, tampon, change, scorpion-"Holy shit!"_

_            "That's a scorpion!" spoke Mokuba, voicing the somewhat obvious. _

_            Jumping back and dropping her bag, Rowan stared in complete horror. "How the hell did that get there!?"_

Shivering, Rowan closed her eyes. It was lucky enough Mokuba ahd managed to beat the thing to death. Still to that moment she wondered two thigns: if Mokuba was being brave or just stupid for actually _trying_ to kill it and also: _why was that scorpion in her bag?_

            "Things are beginning to get intertesting," spoke Pegasus as he stared into the sky. Beside him was Cyndia, leaning her ghost head against his shoulder.

            Why do you say that? she asked him.

            "I have just recieved a message from Otogi-boy," answered Pegasus. "He is too, an avatar."

            These avatars seem to be springing up like daisies, haven't they? giggled Cyndia.

            "Very true," agreed Pegasus with a chuckle.

            "Oh for Ra's sake, stop moping," growled Marik. 

            "Shut up," growled Malik.

            Watching his hikari, Marik frowned. Ever since the phone call from Anzu a half-hour ago, Malik has been sitting on the couch, staring at a blank TV screen. He had only released Marik because there was no one but himself around that he could abuse.

            "Get your ass off that couch," snapped Marik. He narrowed his lavender eyes, growning. "and call that Ra-forsaken girl! I have _never_ seen you act like such an ass!"

            "And you don't?" retorted Malik.

            "What did Isis tell you that made you like this?" demanded Marik suddenly. Malik's response was silence. "I know she told you more than about that damn tournament."

            "Go away."  
            "Not until you _tell_ me what the hell is bothering you!"

            "I said go away!" shouted Malik, jumping up. he faced his spiked-hair yami, furious. "I don't need you butting into my life! You've done enough damage already!"

            "Eh?"

            "Don't play stupid!" snapped Malik. "Because of you and your influence, my past is screwed up beyond repair! Remember that duel!?"

            "Which one?" Marik asked innocently. "There have been so many..."

            **_BAM!_**

            Stumbling backwards, Marik stared at Malik, hand over his cheek where Malik ahd punched him.

            "You _know_ which oen you asshole!" Malik growled dangerously. "The duel between Jou and the pharaoh! It was set up so that there was no way anyone could get out of it!"

            "That one? Oh yes...the one where if anyopne dared to interfer, Anzu would have been crushed by that metal crate?"

            "Yes, that one!"

            "Whatever Isis told you, it certaintly has pissed you off."

            "You're the one pissing me off!"

            Marik studied Malik. Both of his fists were clenched, preparing to punch him again. In his eyes, Marik noticed pain and sorrow, anger and defeat. Isis must have really shaken him up. And for once, Marik did something he had never done. Ever.

            He turned away from the upcoming fight and said only this, "You need to calm down. Sit down and think about what you're doing."

            Malik stared, in utter disbelief as his yami left him in the living room. Blinking, Malik relaxed his fists and stood there in defeat. Then, closing his eyes, he sat down heavily, burying his face in his hands. 

            "Miss Ishtar?"

            Isis and Shadii turned to see one of Crawford's servants standing there. "Yes?" she replied.

            "You have a phone call."

            "A what?" repeated Isis, shocked.

            "Hello?"

            Marik narrowed his eyes as Isis came on the other end. "Listen, I want answers. What the hell did you tell my hikari that ahs him so shaken up?"

            _"And one more thing dear brother."_

_            "What?"_

_            "Something has...happened."_

_            "What has? Are you okay?"_

_            "I'm still not quite sure to an answer for that. But I fear it may happen to you."_

_            "What will happen?"_

_            "Come to Golden Isle and I will tell you."_

_            "But, what about Marik?"_

_            "I'm sure he can be handled."_

_            "..."_

_            "Malik, you msut be careful. if what ahs happened to me happens to you...I'm afraid then that your yami will be nearly uncontrollable."_

_            "What?!"_

_            "You must keep out of contact with everyone, except for myself. Including Anzu Mazaki."_

_            Malik was silent at this._

_            "I've noticed your feelings for her changing in this past week. And with this upcoming danger, there is a very likely possibilty that you would endanger her life. You must stay from her. Just until this danger is overcome."_

_            "I don't know what your talking about sister. What feelings?"_

_            "Malik..."_

_            "Look, I'll see if I can get to the island, but I can't make any promises."_

_            "Very well then."_

 ~~~~~~~~

I hope that answers the question of _why_ Malik is depressed! ::sweatdrops: And I _just_ watched the first part fo Joey's Betrayel, so I wanted to fit that in the chappie. And he punched his yami! wahoo! Malik is on fire! XD Well, 29 will be postponed until I get things under control now that summer is here. The next part will be questions that you want to be answered! Email me them or leave 'em in the reviews and I'll post the answers next time! You have until...::looks at her calender:: Friday, July 4th. And hopefully, the Q&A thing will be up that weekend. Now, off to work on Engima! X3 Otogi get's exploding dice in it! Mwah-ha-ha! **~Mae Crawford**


	30. Chapter XXIX: A Voice Has to Have A Body

**Authoress Notes:** (8-1-03) WAHOO! ::does her lil dance:: I'm so HAPPY!!!! Today's my birthday!!! I'm finally SIXTEEN! YES! Now I can go and get my permit!

**Anzu:** Yeah! And then your license!

::crying happily:: Things are starting to look up!

**Anzu:** Well, while Mae is celebrating, I shall be commenting in this note. Here's some mroe good news: The contest shall be posted next week! Mae has finished the questions! It's a twenty-two question quiz that asks a mix about the manga, anime and this fan fic. ::winks:: I'd advise everyone to re-read the story carefully! Some of these questions are VERY selective and picky. Mae's still trying to figure out a third prize. So far, these are the prizes:

            ~A _WingWeaver_ card signed by Amy Birnbaum, Anzu's English voice actress

            ~The _Dreams of Innocence _soundtrack.

**Anzu:** I just want to say thank you to all of those who are protecting me form those bashers! And for visiting the shrine! ::sweatdrops:: Mae's been having Net problems at home and that's the only place she can update. That, and her scanner hasn't been working. But the next section should be up this month. Well, I hope you all enjoy 29!

**Malik:** When the hell am I going to kiss Anzu?

**Anzu:** ::blushes::

I can't say! It'll spoil everything!

**Malik:** ::eyes Mae:: Don't tell me until the Ra-damned end!

...::runs::

**Malik:** ::sobs::

**Anzu:** ::sweatdrops::

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Your dubbing sucks!) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. Hikari belongs to Nadia. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXIX: A Voice Has to Have a Body

            Anzu never realized she had drifted off to sleep on the plane. Head resting against the pane, she fell asleep with the music still playing. 

            _Anzu..._

_            Anzu!_

Blinking, Anzu looked around.   
            "This again? I'm really getting tired of all of these voices..." grumbled Anzu, as she stared around the dark room. Then, something white and pink flashed by in front of her. A second on of white and brown did as well, a red and white one last. The three little flashes contiued to zip around Anzu, giggling.

            _Anzu, do not worry! We are here to help you!_

            "Who are you?" demanded Anzu, trying to keep up with the flashes.

            _Soon you shall see mistress! But for now, just know that we are to help and guide you, as we did for our old mistress._

"Your old mistress? What are yo-"

            _Keep the feather with you. _

"Feather?"

            _It will protect you from the influence of the Shadows! Please mistress, keep it with you, but hide it from the view of others!_

"What in the world are yo-oh yeah!" Anzu suddenly blinked, remembering the feather. "The feather I found this week! The long, white one?"

            _Yes. _

_            It is vital that you keep it with you at all costs. If not..._

_            Suika! Theyr'e coming!_

_            No! Not yet, we're not do-_

_            We must go Suika!_

_Ayame, we musn't! We have to-_

_            Farewell mistress!_

_            Keep it with you!_

Then, the flashes and voices were gone. Anzu remained standing there, alone in the darkness. "What's going on...?" she muttered. But then something new interrupted her thoughts. A tiny pinprick of light hoevered in the air high above her. Turning her gaze upwards, she watched it slowly and steadily drift to her, the light growing bigger and bigger.

            Thsi light was a gentle, sky blue, And when it stopped, it hovered inches from Anzu's face. Curiously, she reached out and touched it. The light vanished instantly, leaving behind a blue feather.

            "What is it with me and feathers?" kidded Anzu, as she gently took it in her hands and studied it. It was different from the whit one. It was smaller and wider. She let her finger tip trace the edge of it.

            _Anzu. Stay away from him._

At first, Anzu thought it was the flashes again. but this voice was different. It was...older.

            "Stay away from who?"

            _Stay away from him Anzu, he will betray you. He will hurt you. He will attempt to kill you. _

"Who are you talking about?"

            _Keep this feather with you. If he or anyone connected with him is within distance of you, it will glow. the closer, the brighter it glows._

"Can't you tell me his name?"

            _Be careful, dear mistress. I pray that you will stay safe._

"Don't tell me you're leaving too! Please, you have to answer my questions!"

            But there was only a heavy silence.

            "Mr. Crawford? I'm sorry I'm late!" rushed Otogi, running into the room.

            "About time," grumbled Seto, downing his fifth glass that hour. Otogi shot him a quick glare, before seating himself at the table, next to Pegasus. Pegasu sat at the head, with Seto sitting on the left, farthest from him. Two seats remained empty: the chair between Pegasus and Seto and the one next beside Otogi.

            "I'm afraid Miss Ishtar and Shadii will be a little late as well," spoke Pegasus, carefully sipping his wine.

            "Which one are you?" Seto directed this question at Otogi, who inreturn raised an eyebrow.

            "Excuse me?"

            "Don't play dumb Ryuuji: which one are you?"

            "Ah, that." With a smirk, Otogi snapped his fingers. Instantly, his chairslwoly rose form the floor and hovered inches form the ground. His eyes glowed a complete emerald. When he spoke, it was his mixed with another.

            ~_I am Anu, Lord of the Sky._~

            This, apparently, triggered a chain reaction, for when Pegasus spoke, his voice was mixed with another, as did his visable eye glow a deep amber. 

            ~_Anu, it is pleasant to see you again._~

            ~_Osirius? Well, well, well! What a pleasant surprise!_~

            ~_Would the two of you quit the pleasanties?_~ snapped Seto; he two had changed. His blue eyes glowed brightly. 

            ~_Odin! Your firey temper still has not changed, I see!_~ mocked Otogi.

            ~_This is no time for arguing_~ interrupted Pegasus, stopping a fight from starting. ~_We need to concentrate on the issues at hand!~_

_            ~The issue is that my daughter is a stubborn, thick-headed fool for attempting this again!~ _growled Otogi, slamming his fist against the arm chair.

            ~_And with my idiotic brother working with her,_~ added Pegasus, ~_It shall all happen again!_~

            ~_The priestess or the betrayer must be found! Without either one, the ceremony cannot be completed,_~ stated Seto, taking another drink of his scotch. 

            ~_But knowing my daughter, she will seduce the betrayer and convince him otherwise,_~ growled Otogi, shaking his head.

            ~_Then the cards! We must hide the cards!_~ interjected Seto. 

            ~_Hathor was given to a mortal girl; the three God cards to the King of Games; Isis and Ma'at are missing._~ explained Pegasus, sighing, eyes closed and resting his forehead against his two hands that were intertwined together with his elbows resting on the table.

            ~_This mortal girl, do you know who?_~ questioned Seto.

            ~_The avatar of Isis told me that she is a competator in this tournament, and a friend of the King of Games._~

            ~_Can she handle the power?_~ Otogi demanded. ~_Hathor is an extremely powerful card._~

            ~_The avatar assures me that she can._~

            ~_Where is Isis?~ _Seto stated, looking around while finishing his scotch_. ~And that ibis-headed one, Thoth?_~

            ~_They are coming,~_ assured Pegasus. ~_But right now,the King of Games must be brought here immediately, before Ishtar can get to him! If we at least have him...for now though,_ _we must let our avatars go and remain in seclusion in their minds, until the time is right. All right?_~

            There was a loud thump as Otogi's chair hit the ground. Blinking, his eyes returned to normal as he looked around, dazed. Within seconds, Pegasus and Seto had matching expressions.

            "What the hell just happened?" demanded Seto, hand tightening around his empty shot glass.

            "I'm going to guess that...was the gods just talking?" stated Otogi, though his eyes were doubled in size. 

            "You are right Otogi," agreed Pegasus, noddeding his head.

            Otogi turned his attention to Seto again, his shock beginning to wear off and being replaced with a smirk. "So...that explains why you have bandages warpped your eye and you downing that stuff like its water!"

            After downing another quick glass of scotch, Seto glared. "You know Ryuuji, I'm not afraid to take that bottle and ram it up your-"

            But Pegasus pressed the button on the intercom on the table. "When the planes with the duelists arrive, please keep an extra watch on the floor that Mr. Yuugi Mutou resides in," he spoke into it.

            "Yes Mr. Crawford."

            "What was that about?" Seto demanded. "What does Mutou-"

            "Are you drunk enough not to rememebr what they were just talking about?" snapped Otogi.

            "I'm warning you, I have plenty bottles of this stuff," growled Seto. "I wouldnt' mind loosing one if I break it over your head."

            "Kaiba, sit down and drink your scotch," snapped Pegasus impatiently. "Otogi, stop the taunting before I throw _you_ out. Unless you want you both shut up, I will make sure neither of you get a good nights rest due to spirits keeping you up all night!"

            This shut them up.

            Though Seto spent the rest fo the night glaring at both Otogi and Pegasus, while consuming glass after glass of scotch.

            Isis hovered over the scrolls, scanning them rapidly. Her finger traced across line after line of text. All the while, she listened to Isis speak to her, explaining all that she didn't _want_ to hear.

            **~*It took the ten of us to over power Set and Ishtar, btu still then: there were casualties. The priestess, we could not save her. She was consumed by the six and still, the memory haunts me.*~**

"So, what are you suggesting for me to do?"

            **~*Keep an eye on the betrayer. Make no sure he does not come in contact with my brother or Ishtar. If he does, they will trick and convince him into joining their side.*~**

"What you are asking, it's impossible. I have no clue as to who these avatars look like!"

            **~*Just watch the betrayer. I know they will come to him.*~**

Sighing, Isis closed the scroll and stared at the table. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Why must this happen to him? He has fought so hard to protect this world...and to think that he will be the one to bring its end." Her fists clenched tightly upon the desk. "Why must things shatter like so?"__

            "Anzu, wake up!"

            "Huh?" Blinking stupidly, Anzu looked to see Yugi smiling at her. 

            "We're here!"

            Rubbing her eyes, she muttered, "How long was I asleep?"

            "The entire trip," he repleid with a chuckle. "I was surprised you slept through the time when the American duelists came on! They were cheering and blasting their music!"

            Anzu sweatdropped, laughing. "I guess I'm sound sleeper! My aunt always said that I could sleep through a torando, earthquake and a volcano erruption at the same time!"

            "Well, you better get yoru stuff! They're taking us to the hotel as soon as everyone gets off."

            Nodding, Anzu quickly packed her CD player into her bag and stood up. Following Yugi and the others off the plane, she put her free hand in her pocket. Something soft meet her fingertips. Pulling it out, she stared.

            It was a blue feather.

            And it was glowing.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Part One:

~*Walking Through a Dream*~

Concluded

Stay Tuned for

Part Two:

~*Innocence Shattered*~


	31. Chapter XXX: Preperations

**Authoress Notes:** You are now starting the second part of Dreams of Innocnce. And I will let you know right now, it's gonna be darker and more depressing. Reason being? 'Cause the plot has a lot of dark and depressing facts to it and I've been constantly listening to my Evanesence CD. Hopefully, you all now know who seven out of thirteen avatars are and who the betrayer is. if not...then...yeah. Anyway, I hope to get 'Innocence Shattered' done before the end of this year, lol! As long as I have my CDs and lotsa YuGiOh epsiodes to watch, this story will live. The thought of a sequel as been nagging me, but I can't see how a sequel can come out of this. But I'll dwell on that after I finish the story.

One with Dreams of Innocence: Part II: Innocence Shattered! ^_^

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Your dubbing sucks!) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. Hikari belongs to Nadia. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXX: Preperations 

            Between getting off the plane and reaching her hotel room, as Anzu looked back on it, was blurred. The reason being? The feather. Grasping in her hands in her pocket, she had compleetd zoned out while following everyone. It was only once she reached her door did she snap back to reality. 

            What's gotten into me? she asked herself. I'm must be hallucinating... But she knew that she wasn't. The feather was real. So was fact that it had glowed. And it still _was_. 

            Dumping her bag onto the twin-sized bed, she at once began to unpack. Carefully putting her clothes into the drawers, she hummed to herself. It took her only a few minutes to upack her suitcase. Then, she moved to her traveling bag. Unzipping it, she held it upside down and dumped the contents out. 

            And when she did, her eyes bulged to three times their size.

            "Hm...my minions did an excellent job!"

            Peeking voer his shoulder, Himeyuri looked to see what Sy was commenting on. She grinned. "I have to say, they aren't complete idiots," she chuckled, walking around and standing in the center. Throwing her arms up into the air, she took in a deep breath. The scent of ancient, old stones and even older and crusted blood came to mind. Openign her eyes, she chuckled again. Turning to Sy, she added, "I'm amazed they were able to move the entire, damn chamber here! Everything looks exactly the way it was back in Egypt!"

            "It has to be in order for the ceremony to work!" replied Sy with a shrug. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he strolled around the ancient chamber. "The six pedastals are in place..." he said, counted them. Then, looking up at the ceiling, he saw the long, thin, black crack. "And the portal to the Shadow Realm is ready to be opened! We just need the Pharaoh and the priestess!"

            "Which will be easy," added Himeyuri with a grin. "Whiel you were sleeping, I read up on the latest issue of the newspaper they sent us. In it, they managed to find the Pharaoh! And you will not believe who he is!"

            "Who?"

            "Yugi Mutou, dubbed the King of Games!"

            Sy stared. "That midget is the Pharaoh!?"

            "Well...he carries the Pharaoh in something called a Millennium Puzzle...the Millennium Items were those thigns the Pharaoh's father created," explained Himeyuri as she traced one of the blood covered pedastals in the center of the room. Scrapping off a bit of it, she sniffed it. "The smell of that priestess still lingers..."

            "Have you finished that plan to get the Pharaoh?" asked Sy, tracing the inscriptions on the wall. 

            "Yes. And you will much fun too. We will be able to start tomorrow. All you need to do is defeat him a duel and then bring him here. From there," she continued, "I will seperate him from the boy and keep them seperate. Then...using my irresistable charm," she winked, "I'll convince him that the summoning of the six will bring about peace. The six will destroy the evil in this world and whole bunch of crap like that."

            "And I duel him?"

            "Yep! And with a _very_ special deck, if I might added," giggled Himeyuri. "I had it specifically made for you. There is _no_ possible for you to lose."

            Walking over to her, Sy grinned slyly, encircling his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Between ever kiss he planted on her neck, he said, "What would...I do...if I didn't...have you...to help...me?"

            "Probably lay around on your lazy ass and kill people," kidded Himeyuri, leaning into his embrace and smiling playfully, practically purring in pleasure.

            Turning over on his side, Malik stared into the darkness. The fan blew a cool and gentle breeze against his pace, ruffling his hair a bit. His fingers closed over the blanket pulled over his body. In a few hours he would have to get up. 

            Damn it damn it damn it! he cursed. What the heck was Isis talking about? What's happened to her? And why does she think I'll get it? Is it some kind of kind deadly disease or somethin?

            Well, that would explain why she's been actin' so weird...but then again, it still doesn't make sense. Why didn't she just go to a doctor? No, it's something different. Something more serious!

            And how the hell did she know that I liked Anzu!? Che...must be the Big-sister radar thing. Damn, I hate that. I really do.

            Turning so that he was on his back, he put his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling. I wish she could have told me what was wrong with her...

            Ayame rubbed her head, groaning. Then, blinking, she looked up. Then sweatdropped. Anzu was staring down at her. 

            ::Ugh...Ayame? What happened?:: muttered Suika.

           ::Um...please don't be alarmed mistress!:: stated Ayame, as she flapped her tiny wings and hovered in the air, inches from Anzu. This caught both Suika and Chocho's attention. The two fairies exchanged embarrssed glances before joining Ayame in the air.

            "W-who are you?" stammered Anzu. Yet, she didn't need an answer. It clicked as she recognized their faces and voices. "Y-you're Dancing fairy! From my deck! And you were in my dream!"

            All three fairies nodded.

            ::We've been guiding and watching you mistress, for you are in great danger.:: stated Cho-cho.

            ::We even went against Mysty's orders not to!:: added Suika.

            "Mysty?" echoed Anzu, blinking.

            ::To you, she is Mystical Elf:: stated Ayame as a matter-of-factly.

            ::Mistress, you had best sit down. And we promise to explain everything!:: spoke Cho-cho.

            However, they froze. The lock on the door clicked. All three fairies shot inside Anzu's jacket inside pockets just as the door opened. Anzu looked at the newcomer and blinked. 

            Holding her bag and standing in the doorwya, Rowan smiled. "Guess we're roommates."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's short. You guys now have the option of having the chapters more frequent, but shorter, or you can give me mroe time and i'll make them longer. You elt me know. I hope I cleared a few questions in this chapter. The next chapter will be up after I get back from cape Cod. Jaa! **~Mae Crawford**


	32. Chapter XXXI: Visions Decisions and Stra...

**Authoress Notes:** Ugh...life sucks at times. I don't feel like talking much... just that I've noticed that a lot people are still confused about the betrayer. Well, to help you all out, since I _thought_ I pointed it on in the chapters, the betrayer is **Yami Yugi**, also known as Pharaoh Bel um Ful. But I won't say anything more. 

To **doublestuff: **I really don't care that you don't like Anzu. You can go on hating her. But remember, this **PRO** Anzu. Now, next time, if you have something more constructive to say, lemme know. *is really tired and grouchy today* I wanna make my Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors) sweatshirt.

I do not own Yugioh! or Duel Monsters. They are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment (Your dubbing sucks!) and Konami. I do not own Sy Cross; he belongs to Esse. Hikari belongs to Nadia. I own the Egyptian goddess cards, Himeyuri and the plotline. ^^ All rights reserved.

~~~~~~

Dreams of Innocence

Chapter XXXI: Visions, Decisions and Strawberry Pocky

            "You're the one who helped us onto the plane!" Anzu said with a smile. Rowan nodded, stepping inside the room"I never got a chance to thank you!"

            "Nah, it's okay," she replied, waving it away. "Mr. Kaiba probably _conviently_ forgot to give you your entrance chips."

            This made Anzu laugh and Rowan couldn't help but grin. She set her stuff on the second twin bed and began to unpack. "So, do you know what your wearing for the tournament?"

            "Eh?"

            "Your dueling outfit!" declared Rowan. "You gotta have a look for the tournament!" Turning back to her bag, she rumaged through it, pulling out various items and tossing them onto her bed. Anzu watched her pull out a white, men's button-ip shirt with collar; a black tank top, a simple gold chain with a cross; a silver balled chain, a black choker, gold-hoop earrings, several rings, a black-mini skirt and boots that nearly reached her knees, covered in buckles. "_That's_ what I'm wearing." She winked. "I'm gonna stick out a bit, ne?"

            Grinning, Anzu nodded. "I can see you love fashion!"

            "Hell ya! I'm always designingf new looks for myself," replied Rowan as she set her outfit the top drawer of her dresser. "If you want, I can help you with yours!" And without waiting for answer, Rowan snatched Anzu's stuff and began to rumage through _that_.

            "B-bu-"

            "Hush and let the master work," grunted Rowan.

            Anzu sweatdropped. "Okay..." She watched as the 'master' pulled every article of clothing out of her bag and toss it onto Anzu's bed. Then, abandoning the bag, she stood before the clothes, arms crossed and studying them, calculating outfits in her mind. "Um...while you're doing that, I'll be in the bathroom..." She slowly edged away a few steps before dashing for the bathroom and closing the door behind her. After locking it, she let out a sigh of relief. As soon as this happened, the three little fairies fluttered out from ehr jacket and into the open.

            ::That was a close one!:: stated Cho Cho.

            ::Ne, mistress?:: asked Suika quietly. Anzu was staring at them, blinking and shaking her head. 

            "I know I should be flipping out, but I'm not! I mean, you're not supposed to be real!" muttered Anzu, holding her head as she leaned against the bathroom door. She opened her eyes and looked at them. "No offense, but you're just cards!"

            ::In the mortal realm, yes.:: replied Ayame. ::But we are really real in the Shadow Realm.::

            ::And because you have knowledge of the Shadow Realm, I believe it is easier for you comprehend our existence!:: added Suika. 

            "..."

            ::Mistress...?::

            "Anzu. Please, call me Anzu."

            The three fairies face's lit up with joy as this registered.

            ::Yeah! She believes us!:: cheered Cho Cho.

            Now, of course, Marik is a psycotic, crazy, twisted and sick son of a...well, you get the idea, but unknown to nearly everyone (except Malik and Isis) was that he enjoyed eating Pocky. Don't ask. just...don't. Anyway, he stood there in the same clothes as Malik, eyeing himself suspicisously while holding a box of strawberry pocky in his hand while three sticks of it were hanging out of his mouth. He munched on it hungrily.

            Malik himself was sitting on a stool, leaning his elbows on the counter top, staring intently at the Millennium Rod. His eyes were narrowed, frowning. 

            "I promised Isis I wouldn't, but..."

            Marik rolled his eyes, stuffing the rest of the three sticks in his mouth. After quickly chewing and swallowing, he stated, "Just use the Ra-damned thing all ready. At the rate your staring at it, I'm going to run out of Pocky! Besides..." He looked up at clock hanging on the kitchen wall, "It's fucking 3 AM in the freaking morning."

            But, as usual, Malik simply tuned his yami out and continued to debate with himself. "If I use it, I'll be able to know what's wrong with Isis..."

            "And spy on the Mazaki girl," added Marik with a snicker.

            Again, Malik ignored him. "But if anyone finds out I used it, who knows what'll happen..."

            "I'm going to beat the shit out of you with it if you don't decide within the next five damn seconds!"

            "Screw you Marik. Now, Ryou _might _ let me use it on him, as long as I don't let my yami use it."

            "...I need more Pocky. And I am going to kick your ass for that last comment."

            "Bite me."

            "Where?"

            "...bastard."

            "Pansy."

            "Asshole."

            "Dumbass."

            "Mass-murderer."

            "I know. And your a fucking smart-ass."

            "Damn proud of it!"

            "Wuss."

            "Prick."

            And needless to say, this goes on for quite awhile...

            Yugi chuckled as he heard the snores of Jounouchi. Turning onto his side, he drew the blanket closer, snugglign underneath it and keeping warm. He closed his eyes and sighed with content, feeling himself drift into sleep. As did Yami, who was currently resting in the Millennium Puzzle. However, instead of a peaceful sleep, like his light, he found himself in a nightmare.

            Standing by himself in a blackened room, he suddenly crumbled to his knees, covering his ears. A blood-curdling scream rang through the air. The voice belonged to a girl and it was filled with pain. "Make it stop!" he shouted, flinching as the screams grew louder. "Make her stop!"

            _Wno._

            Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Catiously, Yami pulled his hands off his ears. The only sound that could be heard was silence. Yet, the nightmare did not stop there. To his surprise, what lookeded like a faded hologram appeared before him. In it were seven figures. Four in which looked human, while the other three were massive, vast shapes hovering in the air. Three of the four human forms knelt down beside the fourth, who was lying on the ground, sprawled out. He saw white-silver hair trailed beneath the head and covered the face. The others remained in shadows. 

            Then, one firgure, reached out and gently laid a hand on the wrist of the fallen body. The other two followed, one on the opposite side while the other sat so that the fallen body's head rested on its lap. they're movements were graceful and seemed gentle. But this all changed in a split second.

            The one holding the head on it's lap gentle placed a hand on either side of the head. Then, with a quick movement, it snaped the head to teh right and Yami heard a sickening crunch. The eyes of the fallen snapped open, mouth opened as if to scream. Yami stared at those eyes.

            Emerald green.

            The others, unfazed by the first movements, followed in persuit. Placing their second hands on the shoulders, they twisted and broke the bones of the arms. The Pharaoh turned away as he heard the ripping sound. He felt his stomach churn in disgust. For a moment, he simply listened as the three tear at the body. Then, again there was silence. 

            Daring to turn around, he stared. The three figures stood over the mess. All that could be seen now, besides the outlines, were strange markings on their faces, the blood from their ritual and their eyes. He watched as they each stooped down and began to pick up the pieces. Then, turning about to each of the floating figrues, they held up the sacrifice.

            That was when Yami found his voice.

            "You sick people!" he screamed. All three heads turned to him. And in unison, they spoke in words that sent chills up his spine.

            -_Then you are a hypocrite Pharaoh, for this is what you had us do.-_

"WHAT!?"

            _-You brought us into this world and that is where we shall stay.-_

"Y-you're insane! You killed that person! You tore the body!"

            _-That is what will happen when you summon us, Pharaoh Bel um Ful._-

            His eyes snapped open. Blinking in the darkness, Yami stared up at the top of his bed. The thin viels aorund the bed rustled as a small creature jumped on his bed. The small Kuriboh cooed, blinking innocentl at Yami. Sitting up slowly and racking his hand through his spiked-hair, the ex-pharoah sighed. Carefully, he picked up the Kuriboh and patted it on the head. 

            "Was it...a dream?" he spoke in a soft voice. "Those...people...who were they...?"

            **~How fitting! I would have never guessed that a tombrobber would share this body to house my spirit!~**

Pour Ryou! To keep himself from falling in the shower, he clung to the curtain when he jumped in surprise. The hot water continued to spray down upon him, steam rising and fogging up the mirrors.

            "Who said that?" he demanded. "Yami, if that's yo-"

            **~Don't be an idiot. The tombrobber is asleep.~**

"W-who are you?"

            **~Yes, we should get the introductions over with, shouldn't we? My name, mortal, is Hermes. I am the god and protector of merchants, dealers and theives! I do hope you have heard of me!~**

"...I knew that airplane food wasn't safe."

            **~Wonderful, a comedian.~**

Ryou leaned his head against teh tiled wall and procceeded to whack his head repeatedly.

            **~You idiot! Stop thta!~**

"I don't need another voice in my head! Bakura is enough!"

            **~Well, tough luck. I need to use your body for what is coming.~**

"What do you mean...why me?"

            **~Because your body is ideal for me. You are my avatar.~**

"A-avatar?"

            **~Do you need me to spell it out for you?~**

"I know what it means!" snapped Ryou. "But how did I end up being your reincarnation?"

            **~No idea.~** However, Ryou was unaware of the lie. As he hovered in the back of the mortal's mind, Hermes felt a wave of guilt, if possible in his state. He was nothing more than a ghostly spirit. He had successfully sealed his thoughts from the boy, unless he wanted them to be seen. The god suddenly heard the water turn off. The curtains slid back.

            Ryou snatched a towel adn wrapped it around his waist, before quickly wiping the steam off of the mirror and stared intently at it. As Hermes looked through his eyes, he suddenly saw, as if looking through his eyes once more, down at Ryou. But he was different.

            Dressed in garbs worn by Greek merchants, the boy was grinning up at him, waving.

            "And what's coming? What in the world are you talking about?"

            Hermes snapped out of it.

            **~A war is coming. A war inolving those of great power.~**

"Care to elaborate?"

            Hermes sighed mentally. This was gonna be a loooooooong night...

            **~Are you feeling well, Mai?~**

Setting her brush down, Mai stared into the mirror, into her own reflection. Hand still wrapped around the brush's handle, she sighed.

            "I'm still having trouble coming to grips with you," she admitted, shaking her head. "How can any of this really be happening?"

            **~I understand your frustration. But you must understand, I am not lying to you. Why would I?~**

            Standing up, Mai began to pace the room. Pushing back a strand of her blonde hair, she continued, "But...stuff like this shouldn't be happening to me! I'm not into this magic and hocus-pocus nonsense!" 

            A bell-like laugh rang in her head. **~Even after all these centuries...you are still the same.~**

"That's another thing I'm not getting!" added Mai snappishly. "How in the world am I not only your 'avatar', but also the reincarnate of that Allya girl you keep on talking about!?"

            **~The same short temper too.~**

"Aphrodite! Are you listening to me?"

            Isis' hands curled around the orb that floated in before her. The room was dark. except frm the soft blue glow emitting form the orb. Her topaz eyes stared intently into it, watching the Pharaoh sitting in his bed, playing quietly with a Kuriboh. Her eyes softened.

            "Be at peace, my pharaoh, for now," she said gently. 

            "Isis, you should sleep."

            She shook her head stubbornly. "I must watch over everyone. That is who I am, ne? I a mother, in certain ways?"

            Shadi placed a hand on her shoulder. "But a mother needs to sleep. Ask Isis. Thoth has told me that Isis rarely slept, constantly watching over her children and her followers." He sat beside her and a placed a hand over the orb. It flickered before vanishing. Thus, the room fell into darkness. "You worry me," he spoke softly in the darkness. "You carry to much on your shoulders."

            "I must protect them," she whispered back. "My pharaoh...my brother..."

            "And the girl. You have made her a part of your responsabilities?"

            "Yes," she admitted. "The night you brought ehr too me, I felt a strange bond to her. I knew I had to take care of her, but I...did not say anything..." Isis leaned against him, closing her eyes. "So many lives are at stake...why Shadi? Why?"

            "I do not know..." he replied, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. "I wish I did..."

            Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Hikari waited for her room mate to come out of ehr shower. While she did, she looked through her deck. She stopped as she came across one card and smiled. "Ne, I don't know who gave you to me, but I'm sure you'll bring me luck for tomorrow! You always have ever since I put you in my deck!"

            She held the card up in the light, studying it's picture. A woman was standing with her bakc to the viewer, a pair of bright red eyes glowing in the deep blue/black background. In her outstretched hand was a single white, ostrich feather.

            "'Ma'at, Judge of Heart'..."Hikari whispered.****

~~~~~~~

I'll update...whenever. *sighs* Sorry minna, I'm just not into it right now...I just wanna listen to ym Utada Hikaru CD for now. *walks away, eating strawberry pocky* **~Mae Crawford**


	33. Chapter XXXII: A Single dream to Tell th...

**Dreams of Innocence**

Part Two: Innocence Shattered

Chapter Thirty Two: A Single Dream to tell the End

* * *

_Yuugiou_ (c) Kazuki Takahashi

All rights reserved.

* * *

Lifting his hand, Yugi shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. The sun's light beat down upon him where he stood in the sand. No wind blew to sooth the heat. 

_Where am I?_ he thought, apparently confused.

Suddenly, he saw a white bird fly past him. Jumping back, he made a noise of shock. He watched it flap its wings gracefully, before landing beside an oasis that had just appeared out of nowhere. It dipped its beak into the water, drinking heartily. Smiling to himself, Yugi slowly began to walk towards the bird, no wanting to startle it. However, he stopped in his tracks.

With great stealth, a black scorpion had just appeared and was making its way towards the bird, tail poised to strike. The bird remained unaware, now preening itself.

_It's going to kill the bird!_

The scorpion was now just inches from the bird. Yugi was about to move to save the bird, when a shadow passed over him. Frowning, he looked up at the sky. The silhouette of a bird appeared. As he watched, the shadow shot down at tremendous speed. Yugi recognized the shadow to be another a bird: a falcon.

At the very last second, it hurtled at the bird, knocking it out of the way. The tail struck the falcon and its screech rang through the air. The scorpion drew back its claw, a tiny spray of blood following so. The white bird had gotten to its little feet and hopped over to the falcon, cooing in what could be taken as surprise and sorrow. As the scorpion scurried away, leaving the two birds, everything around Yugi slowly melted away.

Instead, he was in darkness. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his voice had gone missing. Instead, he only watched the darkness.

From the sky, then, fell something. Seven very small, twinkling lights drifted to him as he faced the sky. Each light made contact with his face; each time a feeling of first great warmth and then ice pain running through him.

Then he blinked, finding himself in the darkened hotel room, a snoring Jounouchi snapping him back to reality.

* * *

Now, normally Seto would be awoken at first light. However, he slept right through sunrise, curled up warmly under his blanket and sheets. It was until he rolled over on his side and wearily opened his eyes did he notice the time. Eyes widening, he stared at the digital clock that sat innocently on the nightstand. What did the clock read? 

8:00 AM

"There is no way that I've overslept!" he declared, throwing back his covers and grabbing the clock.

**Hm? Whassamaddah?** came a very sleepy Odin.

"It's eight o'clock!"

**So?**

Seto fumed. As he slammed the clock onto the night stand, eyes shut, he angrily stated, "For a god, you're one heck of an idiot."

**Silence mortal! You are not normal! Wanting to be up at the crack of dawn!**

"I run a company and thus I need to be on time!"

**You need ale.**

"I do not need ale! You want ale!"

**The difference would be...?**

Burying his face in his hands, Seto groaned. "Why did I get stuck with an alcoholic, war-loving Viking?"

* * *

After running the brush through her raven hair, Isis set it down and stood up to finish dressing. As she went to pull out her shirt, her eyes fell upon the bed where Shadii was sleeping soundly. A warm smile passed over face, as did a blush, as she watched him. Memories of last night washed over her mind... 

_"Goodnight Shadii," Isis said gently._

_But the Egyptian did not make any motion of leaving his spot. Instead, he pulled Isis even closer. "For tonight,. I would rather stay here, to watch over you," he said gently. "You worry me."_

_"Shadii..."_

_However, she felt herself being turned around and her lips being overpowered by his own. It was so sudden, yet expected. Her body, it seemed, to fit nicely with his own. His fingers found her hair, twisting themselves around her black tresses as she held onto him. She felt her need and dependence pour out through this one kiss. The stress of the legend...protecting her brother and Anzu...watching over the Pharaoh...she had slept little..._

_She pulled away, her lungs burning for air. It was dark, so she could not see his face, but she knew he had to be as red as her._

She sat down gently beside him, watching him sleep. She traced his cheek with her finger, enjoying the touch of his skin.

**Ah, young love.**  
All the woman could so was smile, laughing softly as she listened to the goddess.

**Come now, dear, there are things we must take care of.**

_As in, locating Atemu and keep him from falling into their trap._

**Yes.**

Very reluctantly, Isis got to her feet, and with one last look at his sleeping form, she left the room silently, feeling the familiar burden rest upon her shoulders once more.

* * *

Pouring over the data files of each duelist, a rest Pegasus was listening to his love humming as her soul was sitting on the railing of the balcony. The laptop resting on his lap, a glass of Tumara Titan held in his hand. The screen changed every few seconds, as he scanned each file briefly. 

"Sleep well?" he said with a hint of amusement. The doors had opened and slammed shut, rushed stomps crossing over to the table. He didn't bother to look up: he had a funny feeling who it was.

"Have they started?" Seto demanded, sitting down and reaching over to take piece of fruit from the buffet that rested on the table before them.

"Not for another hour," Pegasus answered, after taking a sip of his drink. "At the moment, they're congregating in the dining hall."

"What of Mutou and the Pharaoh?" Taking a bite of the pear, he leaned back in his chair as he picked up the folder that was set his place. Opening it, he read the first page.

"With Mr. Katsuya in the dining hall. So far, he is safe."

Closing the folder, Seto eyed Pegasus, his stare this time was of Odin's. His voice mixed with the Viking god's, the two speaking in unison. '_Have Ishtar and your good-for-nothing brother been located yet?'_

_'I am afraid not'_ Pegasus/Osiris responded, drinking a bit more. '_He is clever but he cannot keep up this charade forever.'_ Eyes fixated on the screen, the faces of the hundred duelists were imprinting themselves in his memory. '_He and is Babylonian lover are out there...waiting.'_

* * *

_stuffing a cheese and garlic biscuit in her mouth and then swallows_ I have returned! Screw my rewrite idea: I will **FINISH** this story dammit! I **will**! XD Just give me a bit of time to get back into it. I'm graduating next month plus I start college the month after that. _sweatdrop_

I hope I haven't lost anybody during the hiatus! **teary eyed**

**Asanji **(formally known as Mae Crawford)


End file.
